


In Your Honor

by Zuperbuu



Series: The Renegade Decepticon [5]
Category: Transformers AU - Fandom
Genre: Alien Mythology/Religion, Attempted Murder, Cannibalism, Child Abuse, Feral Behavior, Genocide, Gore, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mild Language, Original Character Death(s), Other, Sexual Content, Tribal Behavior, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 68,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuperbuu/pseuds/Zuperbuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven Years after the events of Next of Kin; Gamatron and his Decepticon Forces have taken control of a section of Cybertron, establishing a small Tribe in the harsh rust-desert known only as 'The Wastes'.<br/>Foes both new and old surface to challenge Gamatron and his authority. But when the new Decepticon Leaders true threat is exposed to be one of his own relations, Gamatron must weigh the lives of every Cybertronian in the Galaxy on one single decision; terminate his loved one, or leave them be to reign death and destruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

__  
**[Eclipse](http://zuperbuu.tumblr.com/post/57063911675/transformers-oc-eclipse-lunacus-this-is-his) Concept Art ^**

__  
Darkness. Nothing is visible; there is no sound until the narrator begins speaking.  
  
Eclipse: (VO) “Time. It reaches across one edge of the universe to another, unhindered; indestructible. Time in itself is limitless…able to warp forwards, backwards and slow down to a crawl.”  
  
_The camera zoom-fades in on Cybertron; it appears calm and well energised, with the scene cross-fading into a panning shot of an Autobot settlement._  
  
Eclipse: (VO) “A lot has changed over the past eight years thanks to the course of time. You might remember Gamatron and Crasher went on their pirate-based lives eight years ago…neither of them showed promise of becoming anything other than space bandits.”

 _Scene cross-fades to a different panning shot of the Autobot settlement, with a large fence separating the settlement from a ruined wilderness._  
  
Eclipse: (VO) “Who would have imagined that Gamatron would rise up and take control of his fathers’ Decepticon troops? Who would have expected him to produce an heir, and repair the damage caused by Crasher’s Rebellion over ten years ago?”  
  
_A Decepticon leaps over the fence and gets caught in a net as the camera continues to pan out into the wilderness._  
  
Eclipse: (VO) “None of us expected it. Time gave Gamatron what he wanted…he just had to be patient; just like we have to be patient decoding our specimens.”  
  
_The scene cross-fades into a slow zoom into the wilderness; Decepticons are looking for Energon in the remains of the Autobot Settlement they claimed, whilst others fight one another for what scraps they could find._  
  
Eclipse: (VO) “Out there, in the Wastes, they live a tough life; Energon is scarce, minerals are underground that they have to tunnel for, and with many Titrons turning back to Decepticons the amount of mouths to feed has doubled.”  
Autobot: (VO) “What about shelter? I hear the storms out there get pretty nasty.”  
Eclipse: (VO) “Shelter isn’t much of an issue, since there are many ruined buildings and tunnels to sleep in. The only reason any Decepticon has to trespass on Autobot Settlements is the severe lack of Energon in the Wastes.”  
  
_The scene fades out to black, before fading in on Eclipse in an Autobot lab, with many other Autobots as both students and colleagues._  
Behind Eclipse is the Rune Wall they excavated from the ancient Decepticon Burial site, still being cleaned up by scientists.  
  
Eclipse: (Stern) “We all know what happens when a Cybertronian goes without Energon for long periods of time, correct?”  
Student: (Excited) “Autobots resort to migration whilst Decepticons resort to cannibalism!”  
Eclipse: “Correct. However! The new Decepticon Tribe that Gamatron has established has had no cases of cannibalism what-so-ever. Anybody know why this is?”  
  
_The students raise their hands, and Eclipse points to one of them._  
  
Eclipse: (Pointing) “Alright, you at the back.”  
Student: (Curious) “…Gamatron threatens them?”  
Eclipse: “Incorrect. The real reason why cannibalism has not occurred in the tribe is because Gamatron has boosted morale by giving out his own Energon to those that impress him. So whilst a majority of Decepticons will get very hungry, none will reach a critical breaking point unless Gamatron sees them as unworthy to survive in the Tribe.”  
  
_The Autobot, Hound, approaches from a nearby doorway._  
  
Hound: (Saluting) “Eclipse; we have the field catch for you.”  
Eclipse: (Happy) “Excellent! Students; be prepared to see a REAL Decepticon!”  
  
_Hound waves a group of Autobot troops into the room, all holding onto Energon-chain leashes that are tied to a Decepticon._  
The troops spread out, allowing Eclipse to see the catch; it was Scrapper, a Constructicon.  
  
Eclipse: (Shocked) “Scrapper, you returned to the Decepticons??”  
  
_Scrapper says nothing and glares coldly at Eclipse; releasing a low sigh-like growl._  
  
Hound: “We caught him digging on our side of the fence, obviously looking for minerals.”  
Eclipse: (Pondering) “Or perhaps materials for constructions…”  
  
_The Autobot Students stare at Scrapper in awe, with some being overly curious and prodding him with their writing utensils._  
  
Eclipse: (Calling) “Alright everyone, back away from Scrapper. A Constructicon needs space.”  
Hound: (Curious) “…what are you planning, Eclipse?”  
Eclipse: (Quietly) “A demonstration.”  
  
_Eclipse nods to the troops, and they un-chain Scrapper but rush to block any exits. Scrapper mutters to himself in Decepticon and rubs his wrists, eyeing Eclipse carefully._  
  
Eclipse: “You were looking for materials to build something, weren’t you Scrapper?”  
Scrapper: (Bluntly) “Yes.”  
Eclipse: (Slyly) “What were you building?”  
  
_Scrapper locks up and refuses to answer._  
  
Eclipse: (Chuckling) “Not weapons, I hope.”  
Scrapper: (Bluntly) “No.”  
Eclipse: “Then what?”  
Scrapper: (Muttering) “…a foundation.”  
Eclipse: (Curious) “Oh? For what?”  
Scrapper: (Quietly) “…nothing.”  
  
_Hound face-palms, whilst the students begin getting excited._  
  
Eclipse: (Pointing) “You’re being very reluctant to answer…which means this ‘foundation’ was either for a weapon, or it was to be used for courting.”  
  
_Scrapper flinches and sweats nervously._  
  
Eclipse: (Smug) “Come on; if you admit it’s for courting a partner, I’ll gladly give you some materials.”  
  
_Scrapper remains silent._  
  
Eclipse: “Well?”  
  
_Scrapper nervously rubs the back of his head and shrugs._  
  
Scrapper: (Quietly) “…it’s not for me, if that’s what you’re thinking.”  
Eclipse: (Chuckling) “So it is for courting, but not for you.”  
  
_Eclipse turns and nods to the students._  
  
Eclipse: “Does anybody have any ideas for who the foundation will be built for?”  
Student: (VO) “For the boss!”  
Eclipse: (Nodding) “Partially right…but he must be addressed as the ‘alpha male’.”  
  
_Eclipse turns back to Scrapper and pulls out an Energon Goodie; waving it teasingly in his face._  
  
Eclipse: “You’ve been helpful, Scrapper. Have an Energon Goodie.”  
Scrapper: (Annoyed) “For a start; I don’t need it. Second, I’m not some pet that will do tricks for scraps. Now let me go.”  
Eclipse: (Calling) “Will anybody care to explain why Scrapper does not need the Energon Goodie?”  
Student: (VO) “Gamatron gives him it in exchange for service?”  
Eclipse: “Correct. Now, onto…”  
  
_Scrapper growls deeply and moves away from Eclipse, appearing restless._  
  
Eclipse: (Sighing) “Relax, Scrapper. You’ll be returned to the Wastes as soon as we get the information we need from you. Just do me one small favour and---”  
Scrapper: (Growling) “---no…I’d rather rust in the Wastes than stay here an Astrosecond longer! Release me!”  
  
_The students begin whispering amongst themselves as Eclipse sighs and reveals a Clipboard._  
  
Eclipse: “You know what Scrapper; fine. You can go back to the Wastes and pass on a message to Gamatron since, being the cautious ‘Leader’ he is right now, I can’t contact him directly myself.”  
Scrapper: (Curious) “…a message?”  
  
_Eclipse writes something out and rips the sheet of paper from the clipboard; folding it up several times, before offering it to Scrapper._  
  
Eclipse: (Stern) “It’s for his optics only; take it right to him and don’t read it, unless you want to deal with him yourself.”  
  
_Scrapper looks at the paper and slowly accepts it from Eclipse, who turns and nods to Hound and the other Autobots that escorted Scrapper to him._  
  
Eclipse: “Take him to the Wastes, as close as possible to where you found him.”  
  
_Hound nods back to Eclipse before nudging Scrapper out of the room with his gun, with the other escorts lining up and following close behind; leaving Eclipse with the students again._  
  
Student: (VO) “Eclipse, what was in the message?”  
  
_Eclipse says nothing and gently bites on his lower lip nervously, placing a hand onto his face in deep thought, before the scene slowly fades to black._


	2. Calm before the Storm

_The scene fades in again on the Wastes, with Scrapper being shoved through the gateway separating the Autobot civilization from the hostile Wastelands the Decepticons call home; it is a barren mass of land, perfectly flat the closer you got to the Autobot’s side of the fence but gradually becoming more uneven the further out into the Wastes you got.  
Scrapper begun his trek back to the Decepticon Tribes refuge from the flatlands, often called by both factions “The Sea of Rust” due to its notable rusted remains of old Autobot buildings alongside piles of powder-like rust; winds here were frequent and hostile, sometimes blasting rusted metal into awaiting Cybertronian bodies with painful consequences. A majority of Decepticons that wandered into the Flatlands perished unless they were well educated in survival skills, and they had to be desperate to venture so far from their sanctuary into such hostile environments.  
The rust-blasting winds were just one of the many dangers in the Flatlands; Dweller Worms make their home in the underground all over the Wastes, seeking out fresh Cybertronians for their next meal on the surface. One wrong step close to a tendril-trap and they’d drag unsuspecting victims under the rust-beds, eating them alive before they could even react. Shockwave is a Decepticons only hope of avoiding the traps, and the Dweller worms entirely, but he was not always available for the job.  
That was where the pitter-patter of teen-bot feet came into play; Shockwaves sons also knew how to track and handle Dweller Worms, and luckily for Scrapper he had one of them waiting in the Flatlands for his return.  
Clank, the largest and most placid of the four young Berserkers, was Scrappers guide from the Flatlands and into the great Dunes; he wasn’t as large as Scrapper would have liked him to be, since a big Berserker could scare off pretty much anything, but he was still better company than one of the Dwellers.  
The teen-bot was sat down; resting beside the remains of an old Autobot building that had been rusted beyond recognition.  
  
_ Clank: (Yawning) “Scrapper, did you get the metals for the new support beams?”  
Scrapper: (Annoyed) “No; the Autobots caught me and confiscated it all…but they wanted me to deliver a message to Gamatron.”  
Clank: (Chuckling) “Well you won’t be going back empty-handed this time at least; come on, we better get moving before it gets dark.” _  
  
Clank gets up from the floor and begins flexing his shoulders as the two begin walking towards the distant hills, with a few rogue Decepticons (likely sent into exile) skulking in the shadows watching the duo carefully; rogue Decepticons (often called Outlanders) are a select few that became lost after wandering too far from the Tribes territory, and became too savage to return. Many of the Outlanders were also exiles that Gamatron saw as unfit to remain in the Tribe, and they had to prove themselves by surviving in the Wastes, only to end up as savages and entirely unable to return.  
Clank shifts his gaze towards the skulking creatures hiding in the shadows and bears his teeth, growling loudly at them and causing them to scurry out of sight; as hungry as the Outlanders may have been, they dared not confront a Berserker no matter how young it may be.  
  
_ Clank: (Quietly) “The Outlanders are starting to gather together in groups…we’ll need to make sure everyone else knows it’s not safe to come out here in just pairs anymore.” _  
  
Scrapper moves a tiny bit closer to Clank and nods, looking more nervous at his surroundings as they advanced. Amongst the steadily-growing sand-like piles of rust, Scrapper could make out the shapes of old Cybertronian framework; they were not all recent either, being the fresh kills of the Outlanders, but they were also those that had been left behind during the sacking of the old settlement this land once use to be.  
He never saw the siege take place, but he heard stories about it from both Titron and Decepticon alike, and it didn’t sound pretty.  
  
It all started when Gamatron and Shockwave migrated from Earth to Cybertron by attacking a Space-bridge terminal in Los Angeles and using it as their ticket to Cybertron; from there they scouted the planet with their Sparklings, seeking the weakest-defended Autobot territory to take over.  
It didn’t take long for them to find a suitable spot; a settlement just north of the Sonic Canyons was vulnerable after a powerful storm damaged a majority of the area’s buildings, leaving the undamaged side with fewer officers to deal with during the siege.  
Shockwave hacked into one of the Space Bridge terminals and established communications with a Decepticon assistant on Earth that had gained control of an old, poorly guarded, terminal. Once Shockwave opened up both sides of the Space Bridge, the siege began.  
Decepticons that had been hiding all over Earth suddenly swarmed together and flooded through the Space Bridge; overwhelming the already pathetic defences at the Autobot Settlement in a ruthless, bloodthirsty attack. In just one night, an entire Autobot settlement was reduced to ruins and fenced-off from Autobots and Titrons alike.   
The Decepticons returned a once liveable space back into one of the most inhospitable places on the planet; a place that only the strongest Cybertronians could survive in, with no exception over age or gender. If you could not survive in the Decepticon ranks in the Wastes, you were simply not worthy to be in the ranks and had to leave.  
All of Gamatron’s Sparklings, including Clank, witnessed the siege from the frontlines; Gamatron trusted no one else to protect them besides Shockwave and himself, and unfortunately neither of them wanted to back down from the fight either. The Decepticon ‘cubs’ were going to witness further carnage at such a young age, setting them on a course of violence for the rest of their lives. And for once, Scrapper was thankful for that; it meant that Clank was the best protection he could have asked for against Outlanders and Dwellers, so he was not going to argue over Gamatron and Shockwaves parenting anytime soon.  
  
And with the Great Dunes, the most unpredictable spot of the ‘Sea of Rust’, being the duo’s next obstacle, Scrapper was far happier having Clank around than when he was just in the Flatlands. It was made up of a mass of hills made from larger piles of sand-like rust, with no building remains being visible. It was here that the Dweller attacks were at their worst; in the Flatlands you could hear and feel a Dweller worm moving beneath you, but here you couldn’t feel anything or hear anything but the wind and grains of sand-rust sweeping down the dunes.  
The heat was intense on the Dunes too; Energon and lubricant evaporate at a much faster rate, and once you went into the Dunes you rarely came back out. The Dunes shift and shape constantly, making guides that can memorize terrain completely useless; if you got lost in the Dunes, you stayed lost. It is one of the many reasons why it is referred to as “the point of no return”.  
Luckily for the Decepticons that both Berserkers and Leader Classes have instinctive tracking abilities, and can navigate even this ever-changing terrain with little hassle.  
  
The third and final part of the journey was the Chasm separating the dangers of the Dunes from the continued Flatlands; the main territory the Decepticon Tribe calls home, dubbed ‘New Kaon’.  
Falling down the Chasm was one thing to be careful of, but the real threat here was contamination from a silent killer; Scraplets.  
Scraplets can be found anywhere on Cybertron since they are considered both parasites and vermin; the small, most common, variety latch onto a Cybertronian and suck out Energon like a flea, leaving the infested individual feeling weak and itchy. However, the larger Scraplets are notorious for swarming a Cybertronian and eating them alive, leaving nothing but grains of metallic dust. Small Scraplets left to feed on a large Cybertronian for long periods of time develop into the larger variety, and consume their old host as their first meal before migrating to a new host.  
These large Scraplets are always found in the deepest reaches of Cybertron, feeding on Dweller worms like fleas, but proving lethal to the humanoid Cybertronians. Chasms, canyons, caves, pits and derelict prisons are the usual breeding grounds for large Scraplets, and the Chasm just beside the Tribes home was confirmed to be swarming with the little bastards.  
Scrapper and Clank were fortunate that Shockwave built a bridge over the Chasm, and that he tosses in the remains of his latest meals into the Chasm to keep the Scraplets down there and not above ground to savage the Tribe.  
  
Clank stops walking once the pair crosses the bridge, with several Decepticons clearly visible on the more hospitable Flatlands scouting for Energon and other materials.  
_  
Clank: (Quietly) “Keep your failure quiet when you go into the Mess Hall; Mega is still infested with Scraplets and you don’t want him to pounce on you…he was biting at his leg and scratching his aft like crazy.”  
Scrapper: (Nervous) “I’ll…keep that in mind…”  
  
 _Clank gestures that he wants to pat Scrapper on the shoulder, but he instead clenches his fist and turns away, keeping quiet. Scrapper sighs heavily and looks at the message in his hand that Eclipse gave to him, before looking up to see where Clank had gone to.  
  
_ Scrapper: “Clank…I don’t think I should be the one to give this message to Gamatron.”  
Clank: (VO) “I can’t hear you! La-la-la! My dad won’t be happy if you loiter up here, Scrapper! La-la-la-la!”  
Scrapper: (Annoyed) “What in Primus’ name is wrong with you? You never pull off this shit with the others.”   
  
_Clank makes ‘la-la-la’ sounds much louder, signifying that he was not listening. Scrapper flat-brows in annoyance before storming off towards a mound of scrap metal, opening two rusted doors to look into an underground tunnel.  
He turns on his headlights as he enters the tunnel, moving slowly and quietly as he went deeper and deeper inside; hearing arguing from both young and older Cybertronians growing louder the deeper he went, until reaching two more tightly shut doors where the noise was at its loudest.   
A small amount of light was visible through the crevices of the doors, with Scrapper shakily moving his hand to open them only to retreat back after hearing something smash against them.  
Scrapper trembles, tightly clenching the message in his left hand as he reaches out to open the door again with his right, and hesitantly keeps his grip on the door handle, not noticing that another Cybertronian was approaching from behind._  
  
Voice: (Growling) “Stand aside, Scrapper; this is family business.”  
  
 _Scrapper squints before recognising the voice, quickly stepping aside to allow the Cybertronian to open the doors himself; the light from inside the room reveals the owner of the voice to be Shockwave, holding onto a casket with one arm and flexing his claws with the other.  
Another glass object collides with the door as Shockwave passes through, with more shouting being heard. Scrapper pokes his head out the door and into the chamber, revealing a single throne at the back of the room with several long tables with stools on the lower-level.  
Gamatron is not in the chamber, but his two heirs were; Mega, recently infested with flea-like Scraplets, and Neu, the ‘favourite’ of the pair.  
Neu and Mega are on opposite sides of the throne, throwing items at one another and shouting profanities in both Decepticon and English._  
  
Shockwave: (Yelling) “Cease this already!”  
  
 _Shockwave dodges another glass object that smashes on the wall behind him, with Scrapper crawling into the chamber and hiding behind one of the tables as Shockwave continues to try getting close to the fighting youths; dodging projectiles and throwing out a roar or two of his own, to no avail.  
  
_ Shockwave: (Shouting) “Both of you; STOP. You know Lord Gamatron does NOT want you both fighting like this!”  
Neu: (Roaring) “NO; he thinks he’ll be King, but he’s a damn Autobot Sympathiser! It’s blasphemy!” __  
  
Neu roars loudly and prepares to throw something else at his own father this time, when Mega charges for him and attempts to pounce onto him for a beating, only to run right into Shockwaves grasp.

Shockwave: (Growling) “Mega, stand down; Gamatron has ordered you to have your next decontamination bath now.”  
Mega: (Hissing) “Get your filthy claws off me! You scum!”  
Neu: (Shouting) “That’s our father you’re talking to!! Show some respect you wench!!”  
Mega: (Snarling) “You were going to throw something at him, so that makes you a hypocrite! Hypocritical like our traitorous uncle Crasher! When I’m King I will enjoy banishing you!”  
  
 _Neu roars savagely as Mega struggles and breaks free from Shockwaves grasp, roaring back at his sibling before the pair pounce at each other; clawing and biting at one another like wild animals.  
Shockwave roars and grabs Mega again, dragging him away from Neu and into the back room with all his force leaving Neu behind with the cowering Scrapper.  
Neu places his hand against his mouth and looks at it, licking his lips to clear up the bite wounds on his face as he takes a seat in the throne, tending his wounds and cursing to himself; he was Gamatron’s favourite Sparkling, but was by no means exempt from being put through trials to earn his rightful place as future King. Sadly one of those trials was to best his brother, Mega, in pretty much everything without killing him; Neu respected his father’s wishes and never used lethal force, but Mega was starting to become highly aggressive through ‘robo-puberty’ and his Scraplet infestation…it wouldn’t be long before he started to fight with the intentions on killing Neu to impress his father, and that day was the one Neu was dreading and training heavily for.  
Scrapper rears up once he was certain the fighting had stopped, eyeing Neu carefully to ensure he was safe to approach.  
  
_ Neu: (Quietly) “…what do you want, Constructicon?”  
  
 _Scrapper cowers but stands up, keeping his head low as he feels Neu staring at him.  
  
_ Scrapper: (Nervous) “I have…a message for Lord Gamatron, from the Autobots, sir.” _  
_Neu: (Curious) “Oh? Well let me see it.”  
Scrapper: “T-they said it was for his optics only, sir.”  
  
 _Neu growls deeply and relaxes in the throne, scratching at several of the bite marks Mega inflicted upon him, steadily growing worried that he may have picked up a few of his Scraplets in that fight.  
Scrapper moves closer as Neu looks away, feeling the princes tone and posture ease down enough to make an approach possible; but Neu was indeed worried he had contracted Scraplets, and didn’t want the infestation to spread through the Tribe.  
  
_ Neu: (Annoyed) “Keep your distance; Mega’s infestation was worse than we thought and I don’t want to risk you catching any Scraplets.”  
  
 _Scrapper stops his approach and bows his head, feeling Neu return his stare back to him…but also shuddering as he hears the prince begin scratching; the infestation had been isolated to just the Leader Classes before, and they remained in quarantine in the Mess Hall for over five weeks to be decontaminated. The last thing Scrapper wanted was for Neu to be infested again, since the lack of an Alpha Male above ground was starting to make the Tribe feel nervous.  
_  
Neu: “My father is with Grandfather Megatron, in the Den. So he’s not in here.”  
  
 _As Scrapper bows again and turns to leave, Neu gets out of the throne and erupts into growling fits and violent scratching. Scrapper continues to shudder as he hears Neu’s growling and whining grow ever louder as he leaves the Mess hall, with him almost howling in pain once Scrapper reaches the exit back to above ground.  
  
Outside, Scrapper could see that a number of Decepticons had gathered outside the entrance to ‘The Den’; a cave that had been dug by Shockwave to house the most vulnerable members of the Tribe that were too valuable to cast off into exile. And as painful as it was to hear, and somewhat unbelievable too, Megatron was one of those vulnerable few.  
When the Decepticons first settled in their present location, the outside dangers where unknown to everyone; Megatron was deathly afraid of his own son after going through the ‘treatment’ Rodimus Prime gave him (surgical removal his ball-bearings) and ran off into the chasms by himself, where he was swarmed by small Scraplets that he brought (unknowingly) back with him to the Tribe once he felt his confidence return.  
But with his age, Megatron was not as powerful or hardy as he use to be; the unknown parasites he was covered with were sucking out masses of Energon, making him all the more weaker. Eventually Gamatron decided to have a calm one-to-one chat with his father to make him feel more secure (and less afraid of him), and it was here that the infestation broke out and the dangers of the Chasm came into light.  
The Scraplets had hooked onto Megatron for so long that they matured into the larger and more deadly variety; instead of sucking out his Energon, they were slowly eating him alive. Gamatron and Shockwave worked for days without resting to kill all of the Scraplets on Megatrons body, but by the time they had all been killed the damage had already been done; Megatron was far too weak to move around on his own due to his age and now his injuries. It was for this reason alone that Gamatron had The Den built to house him; providing his father with Energon and shelter until Shockwave had the right supplies to repair him with.  
Megatron didn’t see this ailment of his as entirely bad; it made him realise that although his son was now more of an ‘alpha’ than him in both physical and social traits, he still showed sympathy for those less fortunate than him. It proved that although Gamatron had power, it had not corrupted him into the tyrant Megatron use to be.  
And these days, Decepticons of all ages venture to The Den to hear words of wisdom from Megatron; bringing him offerings to help him keep his strength. The old tyrant was feeling his age now, and wasn’t going to complain about getting easy meals or the still reputable respect he deserves.  
So, as usual, Scrapper had to move through the crowd of Decepticons to get inside the Den to see Gamatron, who likely stopped by to give his weak father his daily dosage of concentrated Energon.  
_  
Scrapper: (Nervous) “L-lord Gamatron, sir?”  
  
 _Scrapper manages to get past the crowd of Decepticons and crouches down to look into the dark hole; it was large enough to walk inside, but Shockwave made sure the entrance was narrow to stop the elements blasting inside, so visitors had to crawl through the burrow-like opening.  
_  
Gama: (Voice) “Oh Scrapper, you’re back. I was wondering when you’d get that support beam finished before the new ceiling collapsed on us.”  
Scrapper: “Um…yes…about that…see, the Autobots caught me and…well, I…don’t have the materials anymore.”  
  
 _There is silence, causing Scrapper to fidget with his fingers nervously as Decepticons behind him began chuckling about what Gamatron would do to punish him.  
After a few seconds, however, Scrapper and the Decepticons gathered outside stepped back, as Gamatron crawled out from the hole and into the light._  
  
Gama: (Annoyed) “…that’s…disappointing…”  
Scrapper: (Meekly) “Y-yes but…the Autobot scientist Eclipse gave me this message for you…h-he said it was for your optics only.”  
  
 _Gamatron raises his brow and dusts himself off.  
  
_ Gama: (Curious) “Eclipse? That wimp is still functional? Let me have it then.”  
  
 _Scrapper hands Gamatron the message carefully, bowing his head and stepping back once the Alpha received it. Gamatron unfolds the paper and reads it quickly, flattening his brow in annoyance as he gets further into the message, causing the surrounding Decepticons to clam up and back away nervously.  
He finishes reading, looking at the message distastefully, before crumpling it up and stuffing it into his mouth; chewing it up and swallowing it, causing further fears to swell in his fellow Decepticons.  
_  
Gama: (Coldly) “…it seems we will be…expecting a visitor…in the next few days from Earth, for negotiations on the matter of a ‘peace treaty’. If you see any Autobots in the Wastes, do not engage them; just scurry and hide until I deal with them personally, is that clear?”  
  
 _The Decepticons all nod simultaneously, stepping aside as their Leader heads in the direction of the Mess Hall._  
  
Gama: (Slyly) “Spread the word, make sure every Decepticon knows; I do not want anyone else to have the pleasure of killing Optimus Prime and the traitors besides myself…if the situation arises, that is.”  
  
 _The masses of Decepticons all rush in various directions to spread the word, with Scrapper remaining behind; watching as Gamatron departed, remembering how different he was as a Sparkling. Never emotional, never devious, never playing with his foes before breaking their necks; he use to plan in silence and then strike, but now he was different…almost a mirror-image of Megatron in his youthful days, and Scrapper along with all the other Decepticons could sleep peacefully on that thought._   
  
_Two days later and Decepticon scouts caught sight of the ‘visitors’ Gamatron was expecting; Optimus Prime and a group of Autobot scientists, accompanied by Thundercracker and a handful of Titrons, were seen in the Flatlands on the Western-side of the Wastes checking out the remains of the Outlanders and Dwellers that had died in the harsh environment, and the leftovers of their fallen comrades from the long-passed siege.  
The Decepticon scouts reported to Gamatron of the visitors locations, ensuring the Tribe had full awareness of what areas of the territory to avoid until their visitors had left; Gamatron made sure to keep the real reasons for the Autobots presence to himself, but knowing that they were pretty much on their doorstep made him twitchy and itching for a fight, and not the reasons he had read in the message Eclipse sent to him.  
But to make matters worse; the Autobots had recently made their own way around the Scraplet-infested Chasms and set up a new fence around New Kaon, literally trapping the Decepticons in the Wastes. And it was Neu and Mega’s job to scare off the Autobot patrols from interfering with the Tribe, and to eventually rip the fence down.  
Mega had a majority of his Scraplet infestation removed to a low enough level for him to mingle with the other Decepticons, and to continue with his patrol duties; today, however, patrols were out of the question as Autobots on the other side of the fence were getting too close for comfort to the Tribe’s settlement.  
So whilst Neu patrolled at a safe distance, scouting the enemy and making plenty of verbal threats, Mega was up-close and personal; charging the fence and attempting to rip it down to scare off the intruders.  
_  
Neu: (Shouting) “Disgraceful filth! Get away from our turf!”  
Mega: (Roaring) “You are not permitted to walk on our land; turn back now!”  
  
 _Mega roars savagely at a group of seven Autobot patrols, that had gathered to mock him and his brother on the other side of the fence in safety; the fence itself was pretty weak, but this section of the perimeter had been charged with painful levels of energy, even for a Leader Class such as the two brothers…and combined with his remaining Scraplets biting at his chassis, each touch Mega made to the fence was agonising, but he simply refused to stop._  
  
Neu: (Whining/In Decepticon) “Mega, knock it off with the attacks already; they’re laughing at us.”  
Mega: (Annoyed/ In Decepticon) “I don’t see YOU doing anything productive; why don’t you come over here and try ripping this damn fence down like father wanted?”  
Neu: (Hissing/In Decepticon) “NO. It’s our job to make sure these unclean Autobots don’t drag themselves or their beliefs onto our land; not bring down the fence! The last thing we need is to all be herded up and dragged off to the mines to be their slaves, and for the time being that fence is keeping them from doing that to us!”  
Mega: (In Decepticon) “Oh for Primus’ sake…Autobots don’t make us into slaves, they give us a choice…”  
Neu: (Roaring/ In Decepticon) “I’m never taking the word of an Autobot sympathiser! They make us into slaves! They don’t care about us, you traitor!!”   
  
_Mega stops attacking the fence and turns around to face Neu.  
  
_ Mega: (Growling/In Decepticon) “Just because I show a slither of mercy to the Autobots you immediately brand me a traitor?”  
Neu: (Hissing/In Decepticon) “You’d rat us out given the chance, I know it! You’d tell the Autobots of the REAL location we’re staying in, and allow them to flood inside to get us whilst we are still vulnerable! Whilst our own father is vulnerable!”  
 _  
Mega bares his fangs at Neu, growling deeply.  
  
_ Mega: (Coldly/In Decepticon) “Leave father out of this.”  
Neu: (Pointing/In Decepticon) “No! And you know why I won’t! You don’t give a slag about him!”  
Mega: (In Decepticon) “Watch yourself now, Neu…you’re starting to test my patience…”  
Neu: (Angry/In Decepticon) “It’s because as much as you want to impress him, you wouldn’t hesitate to plant a knife in his back to take control of the Decepticons! You aren’t worthy to stand in his presence let alone lick his boots!” _  
  
The two brothers exchange threatening looks, with Mega snarling at his brother and preparing to charge at him; but Neu held his ground, bellowing growls and roars deeply from the back of his throat making him sound far more aggressive than his snarling sibling.  
  
_ Mega: (Muttering/In Decepticon) “Neu, you always complained to father about me starting the fights…are you sure you want to be the one to start this battle…because you’re starting to PUSH me.”  
Neu: (In Decepticon) “Calling it a battle implies that either of us could win; but we both know I will be the only victor here!”  
Mega: (Annoyed/In Decepticon) “Look…we’re both agitated and really jumpy about the Autobots being so close to our territory…we should probably go move somewhere else to cool off and rethink our course of action…”  
Neu: (Growling/In Decepticon) “Traitorous scum; you want to rip down the fence, then abandon it to ALLOW them free passage onto our land! Well I won’t let you do it!”  
Autobot: (Voice) “Whoa! Things are starting to heat up here guys! Check it out!”  
Mega: (Angry/In Decepticon) “I am NOT a traitor! I only show them mercy for their obvious incompetence, and you for your swollen ego!”  
Neu: (Shouting/In Decepticon) “NO; you are a traitor! And will die a traitor’s death!!” _  
  
The Autobots on the other side of the fence move in closer to watch the two Alpha’s as they begin circling each other, snarling and growling, until both charged forwards; locking their hands together in a power-struggle to force their rival to stand down.  
Neu, being the most slender and quick of the two brothers, maintained his equal balance of the struggle by playing dirty; slamming his feet and knees into Mega’s legs to weaken his stance, but neither of the two were showing signs of breaking the struggle, not even after they began slamming their heads together in butting-motions.  
That was when Mega upped his own attacking style; one powerful head-butt from Mega forced Neu’s helmet from his head, allowing Mega to ram his still protected head against his siblings’ exposed and vulnerable crest repeatedly, releasing loud cracking and snapping sounds with every hit. Neu cries out in agony as one of his crest panels cracks from the force, causing him to remove himself from the struggle to gain some distance to tend to his injury; but Mega was not going to accept this as a victory.  
  
_ Mega: (Panting/Growling) “Get up, Neu.” _  
  
Mega digs his feet into the dusty ground, kicking back large mounds of rust and dirt indicating he was about to charge; lowering his head and tossing out powerful roars to get his sibling to either stand up and fight, or run like a coward.  
  
_ Mega: (Snarling) “I thought this was what you WANTED?! Well GET UP!” _  
  
Neu was in too much pain and shock from his damaged crest to react; and his supposed ‘disrespect’ (by lack of responding to Mega’s challenge) causes Mega to charge, his claw-like fingers drawn out and ready to strike. Poor Neu finds himself pinned down onto the floor by his larger brother; feeling him clawing at his chest and biting at his crest monstrously. All Neu could do to retaliate was wrap his hands around Mega’s neck and begin another round of power-struggling to cease his siblings violent bites.  
Whilst Neu fought with all his strength to keep his brothers fangs away from his vital body-parts, he had to sacrifice his ability to stop Mega’s claws scratching and digging into his chassis; but that was just one of Neu’s many trials to fight off, since Mega still had some Scraplets crawling and biting on his body, and with such close combat with his brother Neu could feel the pests migrating from their old host and onto his own body…hungering for the fresh Energon seeping from the open wounds caused by his brothers attacks.  
Neu’s strength quickly started to wane, as the blood loss from the Scraplet bites and constant attacks from Mega’s claws steadily sapped him of his energy; his arms weakened, allowing Mega to break free from the hold that was preventing him from sinking his fangs into Neu’s neck.  
And Mega did not hesitate to sink his fangs into Neu’s neck.  
Neu screamed in terror as Mega lunged his mouth down and plunged his fangs deep into his throat, slamming his left hand onto Neu’s exposed face, to quieten the level of noise and slowly began crushing his brothers windpipe. Mega held the bite with no remorse, feeling his brothers Spark-beat pounding through the veins he had punctured with his fangs, like prey under a predators grip.  
Mega knew his brother would not be easy to kill through suffocation alone; he had to bite down and sever the spinal column, or rip out his Spark Chamber to kill him quickly.  
But Mega did not want to kill his brother quickly; he wanted to drag out his siblings’ death and savour every minute of it. He wanted to hear his brother beg for mercy…scream in agony as he was shown the opening to the Well of AllSparks, yet denied access to it.  
The rapid thumping of the Spark in his brothers chest started to make Mega’s blood boil in fury, causing him to bite down harder and harder to slow down the pulse until he could not hear or feel it anymore; growling hungrily as he heard Neu gasping for breath and violently clawing at his attackers face and arms.  
The weak and fragile Neu’s eyes slowly began to dim, signalling to his brother that he would soon be dead from the suffocation, but Neu was lucky that the Wastes had Autobot visitors who weren’t taking amusement from the fight (like those assholes behind the fence.)  
Optimus Prime and a small band of scientists had been studying the landscape not too far from the brothers conflict, and had heard Neu’s scream of terror and rushed to investigate; the Autobots would usually leave Decepticons to fight amongst themselves, but this fight was not one of the common brawls the Autobots would just overlook so easily. This was savagery, and needed to be stopped.  
  
Optimus Prime rushes to the brothers, grabbing hold of Mega’s back and head to stop him from struggling, as Ratchet moved up alongside and grabbed hold of the back of Mega’s neck to cause his body to relax; allowing Optimus Prime to gently remove Mega’s bite on Neu without causing further damage.  
Neu laid on the floor, gasping for breath and struggling to stay awake, whilst Mega remained held securely in Optimus Primes grasp. Ratchet moves up alongside Neu and begins examining his damages.  
  
_ Optimus Prime: (Stern) “You have no reason to fight with such lethal force; calm down and return home, Mega.”  
  
 _Optimus prime releases his hold on Mega once he feels the youth stop struggling, and sighs with relief as he catches sight of the aggressive Teenbot running in the direction of New Kaon; leaving his wounded brother behind.  
Ratchet stands up from beside Neu and shakes his head, rubbing his chin in deep thought as he looked over the youngster again.  
_  
Optimus Prime: “Is there anything we can do for him out here, Ratchet?”  
Ratchet: (Sighing) “Sadly not…he needs to be taken to a sickbay to be decontaminated of Scraplets, and to have these open wounds closed. As for the throat; a few days of lying down on a drip of high doses of Energon will fix that right up.”  
  
 _Ratchet kneels down beside Neu again as the youth began weakly gasping for air again to tend to his damaged throat by slipping a tube into the injured teens mouth, edging it bit by bit through the windpipe to allow air to pass into his ventilation system, preventing Neu from overheating and passing out.  
The teen twitched and squirmed as the tube was forced down his throat, gagging and whining at first, before Ratchet placed his hand onto the teens exposed crest and began stroking it; feeling a sense of calmness once his breathing began to stabilise. This calmness was exactly what Ratchet and the scientists needed to move Neu from the Wastes to a sick-bay with no hassle.  
That is until his angry parent, Gamatron, decides to show up.  
  
It was highly likely Gamatron heard the fighting; since his young were still too precious to him for him to leave them unattended for too long, so he was always not too far away from the bothersome pair. Hearing Neu’s scream of terror would have set the Alpha Male into hot pursuit, taking little notice of his healthy son Mega, in order to see how his prized Sparkling was doing.  
And Optimus Prime with his crew of scientists, all knew that Gamatron would not be pleased to see his heir in such a bad state, but they also knew he would likely not want them to give him medical attention away from his home.  
  
Ratchet and the other medical staff get into position to carry Neu, until hearing the iconic roar of an Alpha Male quickly approaching, leaving the crew suspecting Gamatron had indeed rushed over to check on Neu.   
Lifting their heads to look up towards the source of the noise confirmed their suspicions; Gamatron was charging forwards on all fours at first, before springing up to running bipedal the rest of the way without stopping to see if the Autobots would step back.  
Lucky for him that the group of Autobots stepped away from Neu, raising their arms to show Gamatron that they were unarmed, as the Alpha climbed over his downed offspring to shield him from the Autobots; bearing his teeth and rearing his back to display his dangerous spines like an angry feline, refusing to speak and only communicate in throaty growls.  
  
_ Ratchet: (Quietly) “Optimus…we need to get Neu to sick bay right away…try to coerce Gamatron away from him.”  
Optimus Prime: (Quietly) “I don’t think anything will do that, not without risking injury to both him and I. We must be honest with him and try to reason…”  
Ratchet: (Whispering) “This is a parent-child protective stance, Optimus. Reasoning with him to temporarily separate himself from his son will be unlikely, if not impossible.”  
Optimus Prime: (Stern) “We have to try.”  
Ratchet: (Whispering) “Well…just keep him busy whilst I try to think of an alternative solution.”  
  
 _Gamatron slams his fists into the dirt beneath him, snorting and flashing his fangs at Optimus prime as he began to approach.  
  
_ Optimus Prime: “Gamatron, we are not here to harm you or your people. We just want to give your son urgent medical attention.”  
  
 _Optimus Prime stops his approach as Gamatron snarls savagely; his eyes wide from his adrenalin-like rush, panting heavily as he tried to hold his threatening stance for as long as possible._  
Ratchet taps onto Optimus’ shoulder, quietly whispering to him, causing Gamatron to ease his threatening looks temporarily to try and overhear the conversation, but he hears nothing. And suddenly, he felt a sharp prick on his rear, reaching back to pull out the culprit that caused the sting; and in his hand was a small dart, empty of its contents.  
Ratchet had used Optimus Prime as a distraction to have one of the scouts sneak up behind and sedate him, and now it was only a matter of time before the young Leader would be unconscious and at the Autobots mercy.  
Luckily for him that they were more interested in getting Neu to medical treatment than dealing with the protective parent, as when Gamatron slowly began to pull back and enter the ‘drunken stage’ of the sedation Ratchet and his team moved in and carried Neu away to safety, leaving Gamatron and the remaining Autobots behind.  
Optimus didn’t feel right just leaving Gamatron in the Wastes, completely vulnerable and unconscious, so he took it upon himself to carry the Decepticon Leader back to his Tribe’s home…or to a point that was safe for both of them, at least.  
  
Upon arrival at New Kaon, Optimus took sharp notice of the lack of any activity above ground, and began moving into the settlement to see if any Decepticons were present to take their Leader somewhere he could awaken in safety.  
But the place was totally deserted; the only sounds of activity Optimus could hear were from inside of the dugout for Megatron’s place, hearing the ex-leader mumbling to himself about Shockwave’s Sparklings being ‘too disruptive’.  
Optimus set Gamatron’s snoozing frame down beside the dugout and prepared to call to Megatron, to let him know his son was safe, until remembering one important fact; Megatron was brutal and wouldn’t tolerate his presence.  
But, of course, Optimus Prime didn’t know of Megatron’s current condition either, but the Autobot Leader still chose to say nothing and instead wrote up a quick note for Gamatron to read when he awakened before taking his leave in silence.


	3. Elder Knowledge

 

 

_ _

_Several days later, and Neu had been taken under special Autobot protective care to recover from his injuries; under normal circumstances he would have been shipped to the clinic on Cybertron closest to his home, but Optimus Prime desired the youth be taken as far away from danger as possible. The base on Earth was the safest place for him; no threats of Mega returning to finish him off, or Autobot scientists seeking to take advantage of his vulnerability.  
Gamatron learnt of his son’s condition thanks to Optimus Primes note, and that he was in Autobot care off Cybertron. Gamatron didn’t hesitate to take his anger out on the one who caused it; Mega. The youth was fortunate his father wasn’t the beating-type, and was only punished through isolation and being denied minerals and Energon accompanied by some well-deserved shunning.  
  
Eclipse was unaware of what had happened in the Wastes; of Optimus Prime obtaining Neu and the current state of conflict the two heirs of the Alpha Male were presently in. He just continued with his work, unhindered and perfectly relaxed, as he tended to his Decepticon specimens and texts.  
Today was a rather busy day for him though; early hours of the morning he had to examine the baited traps he’d set up to catch Shockwave with for his studies, then midday he’d be giving lectures at the Autobot Academy until late afternoon, and finally he would be completing tasks in the Labs all evening and perhaps even all night.  
First on the agenda was to examine the traps; they were checked every day for signs of Shockwave, but once every week his Sweep assistants would actually bring in the traps or any catches made in them, unless Shockwave himself had been caught in one, then it would be brought in the same day.  
He wasn’t expecting to find Shockwave in the trap-haul this week, but any signs of getting closer to the Berserkers known territory were sighs of good progress.  
  
The Autobot scientist entered the main chamber of the laboratories that was dotted with four doors in a circular shape, from left to right the signs by each door read; Berserker Lab, Library, Preserved Specimens and then finally Live Specimens. Accompanied by the large cages in the centre that had been covered over with individual black sheets to keep captured beings calm, were the Sweeps who had been in charge with keeping an eye on the traps in the field and ensuring they returned to the Labs in one piece.  
  
Eclipse begins his examination by approaching the Sweeps one at a time, a clipboard tied to his hip to quickly make notes on any of the findings in the traps.  
_  
Eclipse: (Pointing) “You there; have we caught anything in the baited traps for sector five?”  
  
_A Sweep that had been assigned the trap manager for ‘Sector five’ (south-west corner of the Wastes) shakes his head before hauling up some very young, but dead and broken, Insecticons by their legs.  
Eclipse mutters to himself and flips open his clipboard, scribbling notes onto it.  
  
_ Eclipse: (Sighing) “Sector five; no Berserker activity, confirmed Insecticon territory. Passers-by are to exercise caution.”  
  
_Eclipse turns to the next Sweep, pointing his pen to the covered trapping cage.  
  
_ Eclipse: “Sector six; report any catches.”  
  
_The Sweep in charge of Sector six (western point of the Wastes/Dunes) shrugs and uncovers the trap, revealing nothing inside. Eclipse sighs heavily again and writes on his clipboard.  
  
_ Eclipse: (Annoyed) “Sector six; unfruitful. Onto the next trap; Sector seven.”  
  
_Eclipse approaches the next trap which is displaying some, but small amounts, of activity; the Sweep nearby that was in charge of the trap is stood with a shock-stick and is cowering slightly, raising the Autobot Scientists’ curiosity over what was inside.  
Eclipse removes the cover on the trap to reveal one of Shockwaves Sparklings, Pyro, inside. Fortunately for the Sweeps and Eclipse that Pyro’s mouth had been covered with a mask, as is part of the new trap’s features to prevent biting, so the youth was unable to make much noise.  
  
_ Eclipse: (Sighing) “Finally…Sector seven; promising. Trap was baited with Predacon remains and trapped a Juvenile Berserker. Specimen is too young and is a crossbreed, and is therefore unsuitable for the research and will be returned to where it was caught.”  
  
_Eclipse covers over the trap again and nods to the Sweep.  
  
_ Eclipse: “Make sure he is released back where you caught him safely, and set up bigger traps with more bait in that area.”  
  
_The Sweep nods and drags away the trapping cage, allowing Eclipse to quickly inspect the other cages with no results (as he expected.)  
Eclipse finished up on the trap checks and moved onto his second task of the day; lecturing Autobot Students that were studying the history and behaviour of Decepticons, hoping to one day be capable of handling them for services.  
Today however, Eclipse had Perceptor to assist him, as today’s class was a lot larger than he first thought; normally Eclipse would manage twenty students, but the lecture for today involved a subject that a majority of students on other courses took an interest in, and only Eclipse was trained to handle Decepticons for this subject: Breeding behaviour.  
Eclipse enters the main lecture hall where the students are already seated awaiting the lecture to start, with Perceptor stood beside the teaching podium organising the example pieces and lecture papers; there is a great deal of noise until Eclipse takes his position behind the podium.  
  
_ Eclipse: (Chuckling) “By the amount of students we have in here today, I think I know what today’s lecture is.”  
  
_The class all laugh as Eclipse turns on the projector, displaying the course name and so on.  
  
_ Eclipse: “Alright, so today’s lecture is about handling Decepticons in situations that require an alternative means of discipline. Those on my course will know already how to handle a Decepticon that is in a state of aggression caused by an overdose of Dark Energon, however; Perceptor’s class is not familiar with this form of aggression management and will need to quickly download a copy of the lecture before we begin.”  
  
_The students download the needed lecture and quickly look through it as Eclipse and Perceptor talk quietly about today’s lecture. Once they were certain all the students had looked at the notes from the previous lecture, Eclipse returned to the podium to continue._  
  
Eclipse: (Lecturing) “To start our lecture; you must first know about the different breeding seasons for Decepticons. Knowing when your Decepticon comrade or specimen is in season will help you better manage them and their work schedules, so that both of you are happy and healthy.”  
  
_Eclipse presses a button on the podium to change the slide on the projector; displaying a timetable._  
  
Eclipse: (Pointing) “Combaticons are the hardiest Decepticon breed and have their breeding season in the Earth’s Winter Months, ranging from November to January. It is strongly advised that you avoid contact with a Combaticon in season, as their aggression chemicals are far too powerful to subdue.”  
  
_Eclipse points to a different part of the table, explaining each breed’s mating season in order until reaching the last one on the chart._  
  
Eclipse: (Sighing) “And…the Berserker…you don’t need to worry about this one, since there is only one left. But for the curious students; the Berserker’s breeding season is exactly the same as the Leader Class’ and average Decepticon breed.”  
Perceptor: (Calling) “Which to those who didn’t pay attention, is Earth’s Spring Month; April.”  
Eclipse: “Now; any questions so far?”  
_  
The students remain silent. Eclipse sighs heavily and turns the projector off and turns the lights on, before nodding to Perceptor.  
  
_ Eclipse: (Quietly) “Bring him in now.”  
  
_Perceptor nods and leaves the room. Eclipse wanders over to the specimens and samples on the nearby desk before holding up a very small test-tube with a brownish-yellow fluid inside.  
  
_ Eclipse: (Calling) “Whilst Perceptor prepares today’s specimen; anyone care to tell me what this is?”  
  
_Several students raise their hands, and Eclipse points to one of them for the answer.  
  
_ Student: (Meekly) “A Decepticon pheromone?”  
Eclipse: (Cringing) “Uhm…not entirely correct. Anybody else?” _  
  
Eclipse points to another student.  
  
_ Student #2: “A chemical compound used for drugging Decepticons into mating against their will.”  
  
_Eclipse nods and raises the tube higher so the students could see it better.  
  
_ Eclipse: (Lecturing) “This chemical is called ‘Heatwave’, and is used solely for forcing Decepticon males to mate against their will. Does anyone know what the chemical contains?”  
  
_Eclipse points to another student that had raised their hand.  
  
_ Student #3: “High doses of BX Solderone mixed with Dark Energon extract and Cytosine, with an addition of the illegal chemical Syk.”  
Eclipse: (Nodding) “Correct. Heatwave is illegal because of the addition of the chemical Syk, which is forbidden even amongst the Decepticons. The chemical was often used for enhancement in combat, or as a narcotic for leisure. However; as Syk boosts the other chemicals it meets with inside the Cybertronian body, it not only increases the mating chemicals within the male but it also increases his temper after mating is finished. Prolonged use of Syk can cause Burnout, and if the male does not have access to coolants such as water, then he can even die from overheating.”  
_  
Eclipse lightly shakes the tube, causing it to fizz.  
  
_ Eclipse: (Lecturing) “This dosage is the same amount needed to force a Leader Class into mating against his will; Decepticons below his rank with the exception of one only require one third of the amount in this tube. The Berserker needs double the amount of Heatwave to even show symptoms of being under the drugs influence.”  
_  
Perceptor returns with a Decepticon that has his head covered with a black sheet; his hands bound behind his back by cuffs and his ankles strapped in chains.  
The Decepticon is much larger than Eclipse and Perceptor, but appears to be calm.  
  
_ Eclipse: “The drug is illegal for public use; however, we have authority to use it for a demonstration. Perceptor, remove his hood.”  
_  
Perceptor nods and removes the black sheet covering the Decepticons head; revealing it to be a Leader Class; Scorponok.  
Eclipse sighs heavily and mutters reassuring words to himself as he approaches Scorponok, who at first seemed fairly calm (but slightly annoyed) until he caught a glimpse of the Autobot taking in the Heatwave chemical into a syringe.  
The sight of a ‘shot’ would make any Cybertronian nervous, but Scorponok was no fool; he knew what the drug was just by overhearing a fragment of Eclipses lecture, and began violently struggling under his binds and Perceptors hold, but the Autobots (with their recent knowledge of Decepticons nature) knew exactly where to apply pressure on his body to make him more receptive.  
In Scorponok’s case, as a Leader Class, a sharp pinch to the back of the neck simulating a bite caused the limbs to relax, and the individual to calm down.  
  
_ Perceptor: (Whispering) “Good Scorponok...just relax…”  
Eclipse: (Lecturing) “A light pinch at the back of the neck, just above the conjoining shoulder-to-neck area, will relax an Alpha Male for a brief period of time as it replicates the forced biting a male would perform to dominate a female; this only works on select Alpha Male’s due to a rare Robonetic trait that maintains a quality often found in submissive female specimens.”  
_  
Eclipse approaches Scorponok with the syringe of Heatwave, and quickly injects it into his left shoulder, pulling back almost immediately. Perceptor pulls back equally as fast, grabbing onto a pole to hook onto Scorponok’s handcuffs with in case things turned nasty.  
Five seconds after the chemical entered Scorponok’s system, he began to show symptoms; his body was tensing up, forcing himself to roll up into a ball on the floor with his legs pressing against each other with high levels of force.  
  
_ Eclipse: (Lecturing) “At this stage of the administration; the specimen’s internal functions enter overdrive. The average Alpha Male would be fighting aggressively to seek out and mount the nearest target possible; however, our specimen has a high willpower and is trying to combat the drug’s effects by inflicting pain onto the affected area of the body.”  
  
_Scorponok roars loudly and rolls onto his belly, slamming his head against the floor repeatedly, his rear in the air and twitching violently from his forced leg-closure.  
  
_ Eclipse: “Now the specimen is starting to weaken under the drug’s influence, no matter his manners of resistance. The lifting of the rear is a sign of submission rather than dominance, which tells us that our current Alpha Male here is one of the few members of the breed that is ‘secretly’ submissive, and would accept working for another Alpha Male if they were able to mount him.” _  
  
Eclipse moves over to Scorponok and pinches the back of his neck the same way as Perceptor did a moment ago, with the Alpha ceasing his roaring fits and violent movement in exchange for resting with his eyes shut and heavily panting.  
  
_ Eclipse: “Alpha Males that exhibit this submissive behaviour under the influence of Heatwave need only be pinched at the back of the neck to calm them for a short period of time; this may seemingly end their symptoms, but it only allows the drug to take more effect without being disturbed.” _  
  
Eclipse steps back from Scorponok and releases his hold of him, with the Alpha growling deeply.  
  
_ Eclipse: (Pointing) “Holding for just a mere ten seconds allows the drug to flood through the specimens entire body to the desired target unhindered. At this stage of the administration, the specimens mating equipment will expose itself against his will, and drive his mating chemicals into overdrive to force him into taking the nearest thing possible as his mate.” _  
  
Scorponok tightly shuts his eyes, sweating rapidly and maintaining his closed-leg position to keep his hose tucked inside of its sheath, but the pain was starting to take its toll on him, and his blood was starting to boil; he could feel his ball-bearings aching for release, and even if he kept his hose sheathed he knew the Autobots would still get what they wanted from him.  
Solder; the male bonding metal.  
  
The Autobot College was not just a place of learning for younger generations, it was also the headquarters for the study of Decepticons; LIVE Decepticons, usually from a young age.  
Before the Decepticons all broke free from Rodimus Primes imprisonment of them on Earth, the academic staff at the Cybertronian Academy managed to extract bonding metals from many breeds of Decepticon to create batches of eggs to raise for studying with the exception of three breeds; the Leader Class, the Combaticon and the Berserker.  
Scorponok was a Leader Class, and he was sent out to find a missing Combaticon when he was ambushed in the Wastes by Autobot Scouts; from his capture to his awakening in a cell, Scorponok didn’t know what happened to him or why he was even still alive…until the missing Combaticon was brought into the cell-block and locked up in the cell next to his; clenching onto its crotch-plate in agony and trembling with a heated sweat, its eyes burning wildly with an energetic glow.  
Leader Class he may be, Scorponok was still well educated and knew exactly why the Combaticon was in such a bizarre shape; all of its symptoms matched those of a male that had recently been drugged with Heatwave into mating, but had refused to do it AND denied their own bodies needs to release Solder.  
  
Once the Combaticon had recovered to a stable condition, Scorponok got the information he was dreading from it; for ethical reasons brought up by the Autobot Leader, Optimus prime, the scientists seeking to create endangered Decepticon Sparklings were not allowed to extract Solder from a specimen that was not willing…and they were using the drug Heatwave to legally get the Solder instead, as every time the drug was used for extraction purposes, it was also used as a form of educating the students at the college.  
Of course, Optimus Prime was morally against the use of Heatwave for both purposes, but he could not deny it being used for educational reasons providing the specimens it would be used on would be treated with dignity and respect.  
But right now, Scorponok was feeling undignified and vulnerable; qualities that no Leader Class ever wanted to experience. It wasn’t long before signs of his body seeking to relieve its load started to show through, with drops of diluted Solder dripping free from his struggling sheath and onto the floor.  
Perceptor saw the signs first and rushed to the specimen table, grabbing a sample-jar and a towel to catch their needed RNA samples.  
  
_ Eclipse: (Quietly) “Come on Zarak…just one sample is all we want.”  
Scorponok: (Hissing) “N-no…n-never…and don’t call me that…”  
Perceptor: (Muttering) “We should have extracted Solder from Gamatron whilst we had the chance, he was far more willing.”  
Eclipse: (Whispering) “Shhh! This is meant to be for the education of the students; don’t bring up our other studies around them, otherwise they might tell Optimus Prime.”  
Scorponok: (Blushing) “G-Gamatron? H-he…he would n-never…ugh…”  
_  
Scorponok gasps and blushes as he feels his hose tip finally force itself out of his tight sheath, with the squeezing pressure he had tried to use to keep it at bay now assisting in its aroused-state; Perceptor was quick to act once Scorponok’s tension had slipped out a moan allowing the Autobot scientist to shuffle up beside the Alpha, obstructing the students view of their specimens release, as they received their much needed sample of Leader Class Solder.  
Once Perceptor was certain he’d caught every drop of Scorponok’s released Solder in the jar he quickly took his leave to store it in the Sample Room, leaving the humiliated and panting Decepticon lying on the floor for Eclipse to tend to.  
Eclipse kneels down beside the giant Decepticon and covers his eyes with the towel Perceptor left behind, allowing him to relax as he could not see anyone staring at him anymore…but the shame of his weakness sunk in far deeper as he heard the noise in the room slowly rising, alongside the giggles and laughter further at the back of the room.  
Then he realised it; he’d left the tip of his hose exposed by mistake, and the angle he was lying in meant the many peering eyes of the students saw it.  
The Decepticon was quick to sheath his mating tool and push his knees up against his torso, feeling his vulnerability return just as his escorts entered the room to take him outside.  
  
_ Eclipse: (Calling) “Everyone lower your voices; you will never be able to handle Decepticons if you cannot control your own vocal processes.” _  
  
Scorponok sighs with relief as he feels his escorts haul him up, with the towel still shielding his eyes from seeing the students.  
  
_ Eclipse: (Quietly) “Be sure to install a Tracking Device and Inhibitor-Deterrence Chip into Zarak before you release him back into the Wastes; we don’t want him coming back to kill us.”  
Scorponok: (Growling) “What did I just tell you??”  
Eclipse: (Annoyed) “You’re not the Alpha Male of the Tribe anymore, Zarak. Your honorary title ‘Scorponok’ is not applicable.”  
Scorponok: (Hissing) “Zarak is for my close friends to use! You have no right to---”  
Eclipse: (Bluntly) “Name-changes to Alpha males are all too familiar to us; you have and always will be Zarak, since Gamatron is the Leader now.”  
Scorponok: (Snarling) “Get it into your thick skull Autobot; why do you think Sixshot’s name never changed when he became Alpha?! It’s only Megatron’s bloodline that gains those name-changes!”  
  
_Eclipse shakes his head and rubs his temple tiredly.  
  
_ Eclipse: “We will not argue about this any further. Escorts; do as I have instructed…and make sure the chip is programmed with the name ‘Zarak’ and NOT Scorponok.”  
  
_The escorts salute and begin dragging out Scorponok, who was hissing and snarling savagely, leaving Eclipse to finish his lecture for the day undisturbed.  
  
Eclipse ventured back to the lab once his lectures had been completed, desperate to see all the Berserker artefacts they unearthed from the excavation site; his job as a Berserker Researcher was significantly more important to him personally than his job as a teacher, so instead of venturing home once the day’s work was done with, he would return to the labs to study his favourite items in closer detail.  
Upon entering the lab from the main entrance and turning on the lights, the first thing Eclipse checks up on is the mysterious Rune Wall to his left that was taking up a large section of the labs space; it was still in the process of being cleaned up for them to translate and ship off to the Cybertronian Natural History Museum, but thanks to Eclipse and his staff’s work they had a majority of the wall cleaned with only a few symbols still damaged by rust.  
The scientists next stop was a desk cluttered with fragments of an ancient Berserker skull they found close to the Rune Wall, that Eclipse had spent many nights on putting back together; he would have taken a seat at the desk to continue rebuilding the ancient skull, but he had something more precious to deal with tonight in the lab. Something that was still ‘alive’.  
  
At the far back of the room were three doors; the door on the far left simply had ‘Cryogenic Room’ printed in huge letters on it, whilst the middle door had ‘Completed Specimens’ on it in the same type of lettering.  
Then there was the door on the far right; it had nothing written on the front of it, and it was in here that Eclipse entered and switched on the lights revealing it to be an office.  
He ventures over to the desk and shuffles through the letters members of staff had left for him, along with their reports on today’s findings. But nothing in the letters and reports made Eclipse anywhere near as excited as he was when something they salvaged a day ago in Sector Seven came to his attention; they had detected scent marks left behind by Shockwave not too far from the excavation site (commonly referred to as Sector seven), and had managed to salvage one pure drop of the Berserkers Solder from the scent marks.  
  
Replication technology, or ‘cloning’, was something Eclipse was a master of; if he got enough of Shockwaves Solder, he could in effect restore the Berserker population and save it from extinction, but one drop of the substance was not enough to create even a single new life.  
The finding itself however was highly beneficial. It allowed Eclipse to look at the Berserkers RNA coding to help unravel the many mysteries surrounding the breed of Decepticon; what chemicals make them grow so tall? How are those chemicals triggered? Do Berserkers use their claws for killing or digging through nature or nurture?  
And, the most nagging question of all; why do Berserkers have such an easy yet strong bond with Dweller Worms.  
Eclipse rubs his temple as he sets out his microscope with the preserved sample still under its lens, ready for another night’s work of decoding the RNA for answers.  
  
Elsewhere; Scorponok (aka Zarak) had been released back into the Wastes, but unlike Scrapper who had a Berserker for protection, he had no one…as were the customs of the Leader Class within the Tribe; you leave New Kaon alone and return alone.  
Scorponok had navigated the Wastes many times before already since Gamatron didn’t fully trust him yet to live inside New Kaon, let alone share the same resting place as him; this left Scorponok living just on the outskirts of the settlement to its west, as far away from the dangers of the Great Dunes and the Scraplet-infested Chasms. So with his prior knowledge of the area, it didn’t take him long to return to New Kaon to deliver his report on the missing Combaticon.  
  
Upon his return to New Kaon, however, he noticed that none of the Decepticons were above ground; before remembering that it had become dark and everyone was likely offline for the night now.  
Scorponok mutters to himself, keeping his head low, as he approaches the Den where Megatron resided; being cautious of if Gamatron was watching him, to make sure he didn’t get any ideas about taking residence inside.  
  
_ Scorponok: (Quietly) “…Megatron? Are you awake?” _  
  
The large Decepticon kneels down quickly upon hearing movement inside the Den, trying to get a visual of the old tyrant inside; although Megatron was weak and had lost the ability to walk, it didn’t stop him trying to move on his own, especially to see ‘old friends’ like Scorponok.  
Megatron eventually comes into view, having dragged himself from where he was resting a moment ago.  
  
_ Megatron: (Whispering) “I am now…and you know you shouldn’t be here, Zarak.” _  
  
Scorponok sighs heavily and sits down on the floor, trying to keep as low as possible.  
  
_ Scorponok: (Sighing) “I know, but, I had some important information for Gamatron that couldn’t wait until morning.”  
Megatron: (Whispering) “You wish to tell me this information? Knowing I can’t get up and deliver it to him for you? You’ve lost your touch, Zarak. All that time out in the Dunes has gotten to you.”  
Scorponok: (Whispering) “No…it’s just…well…”  
Megatron: (Weakly) “Out with it already; I need to rest.”  
Scorponok: (Nodding) “A-alright, Megatron…”  
  
_Scorponok lies down on the ground to move closer to Megatron, so he could speak more quietly to him.  
  
_ Scorponok: (Whispering) “The Autobots are trying to extract RNA from all the different classes of Decepticon, to manufacture hordes of Sparklings for their ‘science’. The Combaticon is one of them, and their current member of the breed is refusing to deliver his RNA, so he won’t be coming back to join the Tribe anytime soon.”  
Megatron: (Shocked) “By the AllSpark…then the rumours are true?”  
_  
Scorponok nods.  
  
_ Megatron: (Stern) “You need to tell my son this information right away; we don’t want Leader Class RNA to fall into their filthy hands.”  
  
_Scorponok lowers his head and whimpers, flashing a pleading look to Megatron.  
  
_ Megatron: (Quietly) “…oh no…Zarak…they didn’t?”  
_  
Scorponok looks away from Megatron in shame.  
  
_ Megatron: (Sighing) “Then that means besides the Combaticon…Shockwave is next.”  
Scorponok: “Yes.”  
Megatron: (Nodding) “Then forget about seeking out my son and telling him the information; seek out Shockwave and tell him he’s in danger. And quickly!”  
  
_Scorponok nods and gets to his feet carefully, turning around to rush in the direction of Gamatron and Shockwaves dwelling; leaving a trail of dust behind him as he runs at speed to reach his target as soon as possible.  
  
  
  
Several days pass with Eclipse still trying to bait-trap Shockwave in Sector Seven, but all his attempts resulted in failure; Shockwave was a mighty and very intelligent Decepticon, and was not just going to waltz into a trap for scraps unless resources were at rock-bottom in the tribe.  
And according to Eclipse observations, they were not.  
  
Eclipse decided to stop with the obvious cage-traps and suggested snares be set up; normally he would be strongly against this trapping method, as it causes masses of stress and likely injury to the captured individual but in order to catch such a smart Decepticon, Eclipse had to think like a Decepticon.  
The snares however turned up only a few Combaticons and the occasional Predacon indicating that although Juvenile Berserkers had been caught in Sector Seven, it was not likely to be part of Shockwaves territory.  
Eclipse spent another week on the perimeter to watch the tribe, to see if he could catch a glimpse of Shockwave to mark down his territorial perimeter; but he didn’t see anything, not even the tribe’s Alpha Male was in sight.  
  
Today, however, Eclipse got clearance to go into the Tribe’s territory for better results in his research. Hound was carrying Eclipse around in his jeep mode, granting the scientist to keep his eyes open for both dangers to Hound and himself, and for his targets.  
And keeping his eyes open was paying off, for Eclipse had seen something indicating they were getting close to their target; tracks and telltale signs of digging had been left behind by the only breed of Decepticon with massive claws that can still be bipedal.  
The Berserker.  
  
Eclipse jumps down to inspect the footprints and the dug area, lightly rubbing dirt and metal fragments in his fingers.  
  
_ Eclipse: (Pondering) “Still fresh…he’s close.”  
Hound: (VO) “Maybe we should keep moving forwards then before we lose him?”  
  
_Eclipse ponders quietly for a moment before standing up.  
  
_ Eclipse: (Stern) “If we move forwards we’ll be getting deeper into his likely territory, and he’ll have more reason to be aggressive with us. We need to remain outside of his perimeter and catch him unawares.”  
Hound: (VO) “And how do you expect just the two of us to bring down an adult Berserker?”  
  
_Eclipse whips out his rifle and loads it with tranquilizers.  
  
_ Hound: (VO) “Oh Primus…just a sedation rifle? Seriously?”  
Eclipse: “The darts in this gun have five times the normal dosage of sedative to knock out a Decepticon with…so Shockwave will be down before he even feels the prick of the dart.”  
Hound: (VO) “Yes…but that stuff hasn’t even been tested on a Berserker yet…so it’ll only work in theory.”  
Eclipse: (Annoyed) “Don’t worry, alright? You’re making me nervous.”  
  
_Eclipse crouches down with the rifle and begins tracking Shockwave by calculating the direction he had been moving in, thanks to his left-behind footprints.  
Hound transforms into his robot mode and follows behind Eclipse, trying to keep as low to the ground as possible, with them both seeing something moving about a stones-throw away from them.  
The individual was digging, so they were not easy to make out, but Eclipse wasn’t going to take any chances.  
He fires a dart at the targets rear, causing them to scream in a panic before they fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
_ Hound: (Excited) “Nice shot!”  
Eclipse: “Quickly! Let’s bind him before any of his friends show up!”  
  
_Eclipse and Hound rush to the downed Decepticon and whip out a pair of stasis cuffs and a stasis collar, only to realise they sedated the wrong Decepticon.  
They had accidently sedated Gamatron.  
  
_ Hound: (Nervous) “Oh primus…this is bad…Shockwave will have heard the scream…”  
Eclipse: (Stern) “Then let’s make it work in our favour! Hold the gun!”  
  
_Eclipse shoves the sedation rifle into Hounds hands, before revealing a tracking collar and strapping it around Gamatron’s neck. Hound leans over and glances at what Eclipse was doing, forgetting it was his job to make sure Shockwave couldn’t disturb them.  
  
_ Eclipse: (Angry) “Head up, optics forward, Hound!!”  
  
_Hound gulps and bolts upright, returning to guard duty and allowing Eclipse to finish modifying the tracking device.  
_  
Eclipse: (Sighing) “Well at least this trip wasn’t wasted…we can monitor the tribe by keeping tabs on Gamatron’s location.”  
Hound: “But I thought we came out for Shockwave?”  
Eclipse: (Nodding) “Shockwave is our top priority, yes. However; I wanted to put tracking devices on the lead Decepticons to better understand how their tribe works.”  
Hound: (Pointing) “So since the dart worked so well on the Alpha…will Shockwave be knocked out as fast too?”  
  
_Hound leans in to watch Eclipse again, forgetting to keep watch._  
  
Eclipse: “…in theory, yes. Now we can return to tracking Shockwave, since Gamatron will wake up in a few hours. Now time to give him a quick examination…”  
  
_Eclipse gently inspects Gamatron’s surviving eye and mouth, checking his new adult fangs and making a rubber mould of one of them for his research.  
Once he was happy with Gamatron’s condition head-wise, he moved onto checking his vitals by carefully applying pressure to feel the density of the robotic organs; the ventilation system (lungs) was all clear, the processor (stomach) was firm and seemed healthy, but when Eclipse examined lower to the level of the filters (kidneys) and the fusion cavity (womb for females) things didn’t feel quite right._  
  
Eclipse: (Quietly) “Hmm, his filters feel a little bumpy, but his optic is crystal clear so they don’t appear to be failing.”  
Hound: “Maybe he has those, what are they called again…filter clogs?”  
Eclipse: (Shrugging) “Well with some luck that is all it will be, and it should clear up on its own over time…but to be sure I’m going to take an Energon sample.”  
  
_The Autobot scientist reveals a syringe and injects it into Gamatron’s arm, taking in a sample of his Energon-blood for testing, before resuming with the examination; this time taking a keen interest in the Alpha’s womb area._  
  
Eclipse: “Hmm…most curious.”  
Hound: (Confused) “Curious?”  
Eclipse: (Whispering) “His Fusion Cavity is swollen and very firm, indicating he’s pregnant…but why would he be all the way out here on his own if he’s not even ready to lay any eggs?”  
  
_Eclipse has a second feel of Gamatron’s Fusion Cavity area to guess how far into pregnancy he was, before pulling back and writing some notes down on a clipboard._  
  
Eclipse: (Pondering) “Only conclusion I can make is that his mate will not be too far away, since Gamatron is nearly three weeks pregnant. We should leave him here and keep our optics open for Shockwave, since he should be close.”  
Hound: (Quietly) “Will he be alright here? He’s kind of…well…in the open.”  
Eclipse: (Sighing) “He’s the alpha male; he’s got nothing to be afraid of. We can leave him here whilst we look for Shockwave.”  
Voice: (Growling) “You know, Eclipse…if you wanted something from me you should have just asked.”  
  
_The two Autobots freeze, keeping their backs turned to the source of the voice._  
  
Voice: (Hissing) “The cages were a pathetic idea, and as for the snares…you forgot one very important thing…”  
  
_Hound panics as he hears loud footsteps approaching behind him, and he turns his head slightly to look over his shoulder only for Eclipse to snap at him to stay still; but Hound is so terrified he cannot help but look around nervously, even against Eclipses quiet pleas.  
Eclipse sweats slightly as he feels something breathing down his back but he refuses to move, even as he felt a metallic claw slip beneath his chin and edge its way down to his throat._  
  
Voice: (Growling) “My claws; they cut through your snares, like scissors through string.”  
  
_Eclipse maintains his composure as he sensed the challenger crouch down to his level before grunting as he was pulled up against the giants body, forcing him to look up at his captor; Shockwave.  
Hound readies the sedation rifle for fire, when Eclipse bolts out a sharp ‘NO’ to him, ordering him to stand down.  
Shockwave smirks as he finally gained Eclipses attention.  
  
_ Shockwave: (Slyly) “Now…what reasons do you have for straying so far into such dangerous territory, hmm?”  
  
_Eclipse maintains his silence, even as Shockwave wrapped his arms around his body, preventing him from fleeing but also putting Shockwave in a very easy position to brutally savage him.  
Shockwave teases Eclipse by tapping his claw under the Autobots chin._  
  
Shockwave: “Not talking? I wonder…is that arrogance or fear?”  
  
_Hound trembles as he saw Shockwave turn his attention to him, still keeping Eclipse close to his body.  
Shockwave growls deeply as Hound made eye-contact with him, causing Eclipse to end his silence._  
  
Eclipse: (Shouting) “Hound; stand down!”  
  
_Hound whimpers and looks away, causing Shockwave to return to his catch and playfully tap Eclipses helmet with his claws.  
  
_ Eclipse: (Quietly) “Shockwave….”  
Shockwave: “You’ve finally given up calling me ‘master’? That took you a long time.”  
Eclipse: (Stern) “Our reasons for being here are not malicious.”  
Shockwave: “Did I say I cared about whether you had malicious intent or not? No, I did not. I just want to know why you’re here, and why you shot my mate.”  
  
_Shockwave tightens his grip on Eclipse, reminding him of the position he was currently in.  
  
_ Eclipse: (Nervous) “W-we came for you…we didn’t mean to shoot Gamatron…”  
Shockwave: (Growling) “So you did have malicious intentions; you were going to shoot me.”  
Eclipse: “N-no…you misunderstand…we wanted to sedate you, to bring you to our lab…we need a Berserker for my research…”  
Shockwave: (Quietly) “You required me as a guinea-pig?”  
  
_Eclipse gasps for air in fear as he felt Shockwaves claws cling to his throat, before he sighs with relief once the Berserker eased his grip.  
  
_ Shockwave: “You should have asked; all these traps and sneaking around you have been doing was making me suspect you…”  
Eclipse: (Quietly) “You’re a Decepticon; we would never have thought about asking.”  
  
_Shockwave mutters to himself and stands up, assisting Eclipse from the floor.  
  
_ Shockwave: (Stern) “I do not want to be a test subject; I have a family to take care of now.”  
Eclipse: “B-but…”  
Shockwave: (Pointing) “Speaking of family; what will become of Gamatron?”  
Eclipse: (Meekly) “It’s a strong sedative…he’ll be awake within a few hours…”  
Shockwave: “He better be.”  
  
_Hound and Eclipse shiver in fear as Shockwave eyes them both, suspecting them.  
_  
Shockwave: “And the collar?”  
Eclipse: (Nervous) “W-well…we wanted to track the Tribes movements, to make sure—”  
Shockwave: (Sighing) “---that we do not migrate into Autobot inhabited areas, that we do not enter a state of disarray by losing our Alpha male, and that you will have a rough idea of where our territory borders are.”  
Hound: “Why did you ask if you already knew?”  
  
_Shockwave bellows a roar at Hound, causing him and Eclipse to cower.  
  
_ Shockwave: (Annoyed) “I had to be certain that was all it would be…and I trust you gave him a medical examination?”  
  
_Eclipse nods cautiously._  
  
Shockwave: “Then You know he is pregnant, and I will not allow him to be removed from the Wastes.”  
Eclipse: (Nodding) “He won’t be going anywhere; Optimus Prime was quite firm with the idea of giving Gamatron a wide berth…so he will be fine so long as he does not encroach onto Autobot settlements…”  
  
_Eclipse swallows nervously and begins to sweat as Shockwave maintained his suspecting glare.  
  
_ Eclipse: (Nervous) “H-honest…”  
  
_Shockwave lifts his head and ‘tsks’ before looking away, allowing the two Autobots to sigh with relief.  
  
_ Shockwave: (Stern) “You have my full cooperation Eclipse, of course under one condition.”  
Eclipse: (Meekly) “Y-yes?”  
Shockwave: “Get rid of the traps; the snares, the cages, the pits…I want them all GONE, understand? I can tell you everything you need to know without causing further DISTRESS to my fellow Decepticons.”  
  
_Eclipse nods nervously.  
  
_ Shockwave: (Reluctantly) “…then I am obliged to do as you wish, providing it is for research purposes ONLY. As a Cybertronian of science it would bring me honour to assist.”  
Hound: (Pointing) “Wait…isn’t that a second condition?”  
Shockwave: “No; you are not a scientist, so you have no idea of the ethics agreement needed to perform ‘willing’ experimental research.”  
Hound: (Confused) “Huh?”  
Shockwave: (Annoyed) “You’re an uneducated fool; be quiet.”  
  
_Hound mutters to himself and approaches Shockwave, making Eclipse look nervously towards him.  
  
_ Hound: (Annoyed) “Whatever…you’re coming with us now, so move it.”  
  
_Hound lightly nudges Shockwave, only to receive a smack to the face from the Berserkers massive claws alongside a very loud roar. Eclipse cringes but does not say anything.  
  
_ Shockwave: (Angry) “Just because I said I would assist you, does NOT mean I will allow you to treat me with such disrespect!!”  
Hound: (Whining) “What? But…”  
Eclipse: “Shockwave is right, Hound. He is not an Autobot and is coming with us on his own free will; this means that he has the right to leave us anytime, or in the typical Decepticon fashion, strike out at us if we offend him.”  
Shockwave: (Growling) “You’re smart, Eclipse…I did a better job building you than I give myself credit for.”  
Eclipse: (Nodding) “You did build my body, but this mind has been around a lot longer than you may think.”  
  
_Shockwave rolls his eye.  
  
_ Eclipse: “Maybe you remember me by a different name…does Lunacus Tantalus ring a bell?”  
Shockwave: (Shocked) “W-what!!? LUNACUS?!”  
Eclipse: (Pointing) “That database you installed into my brain? That was Lunacus Tantalus’ memory and cognitive databanks…and personality component. I am basically an ‘old-bot’ inside of a young-bots body; a totally new bot.”  
  
_Shockwave quickly stands in a military fashion and bows.  
  
_ Shockwave: (Nervous) “L-Lunacus! I did not mean any disrespect---”  
Eclipse: “Calm down, Shockwave. I told you I am a new bot; I am not Lunacus Tantalus anymore, so do not treat me as if I was still him.”  
  
_Hound scratches his head, squinting in pain once the scratch Shockwave gave him began to sting again.  
Shockwave stands upright from his bow.  
  
_ Eclipse: (Chuckling) “Stick to calling me Eclipse…the old me is gone, and I am glad that he is gone; madness just never quite suited me.”  
Shockwave: (Quietly) “I…I will try to assist you in any way you wish…Luna---I mean---Eclipse…”  
  
_Eclipse nods and waves Shockwave and Hound to follow him.  
  
_ Eclipse: (Stern) “As per the ethics of willing research…I have to tell you what is in store for you before we can begin. Are you prepared to listen?”  
  
_Shockwave nods as he follows Eclipse, growling and snarling at Hound whenever he got too close to him.  
  
_ Eclipse: “A discovery was made two years ago here on Cybertron; a rune wall, covered in ancient hieroglyphs. Starscream was able to decipher one line from the wall, but the rest is beyond his knowledge. We require you to finish translating the wall, and to explain to us its meaning, before we can write up any conclusions on the wall itself.”  
Shockwave:  (Curious) “…that’s all; just a little translating and ideology?”  
Eclipse: (Nodding) “That is right.”  
Shockwave: “What makes you think that I can better translate this ‘wall’ that not even Starscream could fully translate? And more-so…why would my explanation of its meaning be so important, compared to that of others?”  
Eclipse: (Quietly) “The wall is written in Berserker; the oldest form of the Decepticon language.”  
  
_Shockwave says nothing and continues to stare at Eclipse as they continued walking.  
  
_ Eclipse: “You’re not shocked to hear this?”  
Shockwave: (Reluctantly) “…Berserker walls are only found in burial sites or sacrificial temples. I am not shocked to hear of this wall’s discovery, but I am…concerned.”  
Eclipse: (Curious) “Concerned?”  
Hound: (Quietly) “Sacrificial temples? Burial sites? What?”  
  
_Shockwave fidgets with his claws as he walks, no longer looking at either of the Autobots.  
  
_ Shockwave: (Quietly) “Kriln’ah krin; krilot zo fah.”  
  
_The two Autobots stare eagerly at Shockwave, with Eclipse quickly whipping out a microphone to record Shockwaves speech.  
  
_ Shockwave: “Voh n’ahim; krilot zo fah.”  
Hound: (Curious) “I have no idea what he is saying…but it sounds…like chanting.”  
Shockwave: (Stern) “It is a chant; used in sacrifices.”  
Eclipse: “Sacrifices? You mean the ancient Berserkers worshipped Primus by sacrificing members of their tribes?”  
Shockwave: “The act of sacrificing wasn’t always for gods, Eclipse.”  
  
_Shockwave ups his pace, with the Autobots following close behind with Shockwave refusing to speak any further, until the trio finally reach the perimeter fence, separating the Wastes from the civilized Autobot settlements.  
  
_ Shockwave: (Quietly) “The term ‘krilot zo fah’ means ‘Courage for power’. This is a phrase all Decepticons know, but not many remember how to say it.” _  
  
Eclipse nods enthusiastically, giving a quick security clearance to a guard allowing Shockwave passage, before they continue their conversation on their way to the College.  
  
_ Eclipse: (Curious) “So what was the phrase used for; the sacrifices?”  
Shockwave: (Nodding) “In Berserker traditions, the phrase would be recited three times before a sacrifice in hope that the courage and power of the creature being sacrificed would flow into the Spark of the Clan Leader. Of course, this was all nonsense.”  
  
_The trio reach the college, as it was close to the perimeter fence for convenience, and Eclipse guides Shockwave and Hound inside towards where the wall was being contained.  
  
_ Eclipse: (Curious) “This information was given to you by your parents, I trust?”  
Shockwave: (Nodding) “Indeed it was…them and my old mentor, who was a half-breed. He was the one who refined my ability to speak and write in ancient Decepticon.”  
Hound: (Confused) “Why would anyone teach someone to speak or write in a dead language? What uses would it have?  
Eclipse: “It’s likely to conserve the language in history, to prevent it from becoming unreadable…ah! Here we are!”  
  
_Eclipse stops Hound and Shockwave for a moment, outside of the doorway which would lead them to the lab where the wall was located.  
  
_ Eclipse: (Stern) “Shockwave, no matter what you read on this wall, you must be truthful in what you translate. It is very important for science.”  
Shockwave: (Whining) “I’m just as excited to take a look at this ancient wall as you are to know what it says; do not increase the suspension by leaving me out here!”  
Eclipse: (Annoyed) “Promise me you’ll be truthful.”  
Shockwave: “…fine. I promise. Now let me in.”  
  
_Eclipse stands aside and allows Shockwave into the room, with Hound following close behind muttering under his breath about ‘never trusting Decepticons’.  
Shockwave stands at the far end of the room to see the entire wall from a distance, as other scientists were still cleaning parts of it up to preserve it; Eclipse ushers the others away and allows Shockwave to move in closer to begin reading it.  
  
_ Shockwave: (Quietly) “Hmmm…yes…this is ancient Decepticon, but it is the newer form of the dialect.”  
Eclipse: “So you can read it?”  
Shockwave: (Stern) “I won’t lie; it’s easier to read this than the original, and much older, ancient Decepticon…but a lot of the outer symbols have been badly damaged, so I may not be able to translate those for you until we can clearly distinguish what shape they use to be before this rust destroyed them.”  
  
_Shockwave moves over to the right of the wall, and begins reading from right to left.  
  
_ Hound: (Annoyed) “Waaait…you’re doing it wrong; you’re reading backwards.”  
Shockwave: (Stern) “This is the Decepticon dialect in Berserker variation. It is always meant to be read backwards.”  
Eclipse: (Awed) “Wow…fascinating!”  
Hound: (Muttering) “Sounds stupid to me.”  
  
_Shockwave begins muttering to himself as he reads, to detect if the sentences flowed fluently, until reaching the rusted-out end of the first line.  
  
_ Eclipse: “So…any ideas?”  
Shockwave: (Pondering) “The first line translates to ‘May those who unearth this place, forever be cursed by our mighty Leader…’ then the rest is rusted out.”  
Hound: (Concerned) “…a curse?”  
Shockwave: (Muttering) “Typical foolishness. There is no such thing as curses.”  
  
_Shockwave reads the next line, uttering an ‘aha’ quietly as he read it.  
  
_ Shockwave: (Pointing) “This was part of a sacred Berserker area.”  
Eclipse: (Blinking) “Really? What made you think that?”  
Shockwave: “Look here; these are the symbols for ‘krilot zo fah’. Either this was a wall for a sacrificial temple or you unearthed the burial mound of a Berserker Shaman, or priest if you want to sound more…friendly.”  
  
_Shockwave taps his claws gently at the symbol, allowing Eclipse to see exactly what he was talking about.  
  
_ Shockwave: (Reading) “Mo’uk n’ahrim; krilin zo fah. Fo’uhl zo tos ma’elhm. Hol y’ost volin zo drah; mo’uk n’ahrim, krilin zo fah.”  
  
_Shockwave looks to Eclipse and Hound.  
  
_ Shockwave: (Stern) “Damn the weak; courage for power. Glory for the strong. Hold fury within for death; damn the weak, courage for power.”  
Eclipse: “Oooh…I see now. The phrase you mentioned was written twice and you said it is used more than once for rituals.”  
Shockwave: (Nodding) “That is correct.”  
Eclipse: (Stern) “There is a problem, however…”  
Shockwave: “Hm?”  
Eclipse: (Pointing) “’Hold fury within for death?’ That makes little sense to me at all; why would you want to save your fury for death? Doesn’t a Berserker usually…you know…use it to prevent being killed?”  
Shockwave: “Ah…that’s a common mistake.”  
Hound: (Confused) “Mistake? Wait…what?”  
Shockwave: (Nodding) “Too much fury unleashed in one massive attack can cause the Berserker Sparks to beat ten times faster than normal, which can kill us. A Berserker is always encouraged to release its fury in small bursts frequently, to prevent holding it in and building up into a life-threatening rage.”  
  
_The room falls deathly quiet.  
  
_ Shockwave: (Sighing) “A Berserker that unleashes full fury on its target not only leaves little remains of the victim, but they also suffer from a deadly Spark Attack. Everything you know about the Berserkers Fury Attacks…is wrong.”  
  
_The room remains silent, allowing Shockwave to return to reading the wall.  
  
_ Shockwave: “Ah, I see…hmmm…”  
Eclipse: (Curious) “…what is it? What can you read?”  
Shockwave: (Chuckling) “This was the burial mound for a High Priest. I should have known from the style of the symbols…how foolish of me to forget such a detail.”  
Eclipse: (Concerned) “Is there a name for this High Priest?”  
  
_Shockwave taps his claw at the end of the line, which is rusted out.  
  
_ Shockwave: “Same issue as the first line; the name of the ‘Leader’ is rusted out, and so is the name of the Priest that was buried where the wall was found. But I have…noticed something strange about this rust.”  
  
_Shockwave gently scratches his claw on the rusted out area for the priests name, causing Eclipse and Hound to yank him back.  
  
_ Eclipse: (Worried) “N-no! Don’t! It might damage---”  
Shockwave: “Sabotage has already been done, Eclipse; this rust was formed within recent decades…and I know this from one simple fact; the metal used for these walls does not rust this way, and the metallic rust in these names is alien material.”  
  
_Shockwave yanks himself back to the wall and gently scrapes the rust away, revealing a very worn out symbol beneath it.  
  
_ Shockwave: (Muttering) “Now…let’s see here…the rust did do some minor damage, but I can still read the symbols…”  
  
_Shockwave hums to himself as he translates the two hidden names once he’d finished clearing them up; he slowly drifts from his concentrating stare, into that of slight worry.  
  
_ Shockwave: (Shocked) “…this is impossible.”  
Eclipse: (Excited) “What? What’s impossible?! Is there a name on here that shouldn’t be here?!”  
Shockwave: (Stern) “Bring me a scrap piece of metal; quickly!!”  
  
_Eclipse nods and quickly rushes to a desk to obtain a piece of metal, before handing it to Shockwave who snatches it out of his hands and squats to the floor.  
Shockwave begins digging his claws into the metal and steadily carves out some symbols, catching Eclipse and Hounds interests.  
Once the carving was done, Shockwave held it up alongside the name of the High priest, raising the two Autobot’s suspicions over Shockwaves concerns._  
  
Eclipse: (Awed) “…don’t tell me…this burial mound…”  
  
_Shockwave drops the metal fragment he had carved into, staring at the worn-out symbols on the wall.  
__  
_ Shockwave: “…Shockwave Mirantholis the first…my great, great ancestor…”  
Eclipse: (Shocked) “R-really?! That is incredible!!”  
Hound: (Curious) “Yeah, I agree…but why are you so shocked, Shockwave?”  
Shockwave: “…I was always told that they…were actually male.”  
Hound: (Confused) “Ohhh…wait, what?”  
Shockwave: (Reading) “This mound was made under direct order of our leader, Bone-Breaker, in memory of his comrade Shockwave Mirantholis. May she find honour in the Well of AllSparks.”  
  
_The room falls deathly quiet a second time.  
  
_ Shockwave: (Quietly) “…Shockwave Mirantholis the first…was female.”

 


	4. Behind the Berserker

_It seemed the news Shockwave had gotten whilst doing his job at the Autobot College had done more than just shocked him; he had rushed to a resting area set up for him and locked himself inside, refusing Energon and minerals, or to even speak to anyone.  
The shock that their ‘guests’ ancestor (Shockwave Mirantholis the First) was female had made everyone at the Autobot College nervous, and raised many questions amongst the ranks of the scientists and students alike; why did Bone-Breaker care so much about Shockwave I to have a tomb made for her, when there were many other shamans of her calibre that didn’t even get buried?  
The concern was that Shockwave I was more to Bone-Breaker than any other shaman or priest, and that worry was over the subject of if their relationship was more intimate than previously believed, which raised further questions that made even the calm and contemplative Eclipse feel rather uncertain over his own theories about Bone-Breaker.  
  
“Did they unite as SparkMates, or were they just good friends? Did they ever succumb to the temptation of courting one another, and if so, did they produce children together? If so, what happened to them? Did they produce children of their own, and with whom?”  
  
One question had an obvious answer; Shockwave I did indeed bear children at one point in her life, otherwise Shockwave II would not even exist today. The only part of that answer that was not clear was who she bore children for.  
And this worried everyone in the College, for they potentially had a member of Bone-Breaker’s blood in their midst; the great-great-grandson of a monster who committed mass genocide, which was believed to have had no emotions or ability to understand them. If Shockwave was indeed of Bone-Breaker’s blood, then he was far more dangerous than previously thought and needed monitoring carefully inside the college and outside in the Wastes.  
All Eclipse needed from the present Shockwave to confirm their fears or prove them wrong, was some Energon Blood and more of the Berserkers Solder, to attempt a comparison to the small samples of Bone-Breakers Blood sample; but Shockwave was stubborn and continued to refuse removing himself from his quarters, fearing for what he might further discover about his heritage that he’d much rather not know about.  
  
Eclipse had tried to take Shockwave’s mind off the recent finding by asking him to speak to him in ancient Berserker about his life out in the Wastes, having needed more audio records of the language for future referencing. The little nudge that it was ‘for science’ brought Shockwave out of his silence, that had lasted multiple days, but he was still refusing to show himself.  
The audio recordings were handy, but the real knowledge on Berserkers that Eclipse needed was of its prehistory to track a path of the breeds’ evolution; he knew for certain that the Berserkers were the first of the highly ‘primitive’ Decepticon caste to learn how to read, speak and write in a totally unique form of coded language but he also wanted to know how and why such a change came about.  
And thankfully, after nearly two whole weeks in isolation, Shockwave decided to show himself and answer Eclipses questions.  
  
Shockwave emerged from his quarters in a real state; he hadn’t groomed himself since he’d locked himself away, and was covered from head to claw in oil and other dirty substances. The first thing to be done at his reappearance was to blast him with cleaning solution and other chemicals to rid him of the foul stench and sickly look on his body, before moving on back to the labs to continue with the research.  
  
A horde of scientists had gathered for Shockwave and Eclipses’ return; happily stood beside the now fully cleaned up rune wall taking pictures of it for their records, before following the Autobot and Decepticon scientists outside the Berserker Lab towards the library.  
The Library was made up of three levels each accessible via elevator or stairs with seemingly infinite rows of shelves forming the shapes of various corridors; the shelves were all full of audio and visual records in the form of books or disc-drives, with one particular shelf on the ground level overflowing with databases and caked in dust, obviously neglected.   
Eclipse had lead Shockwave to the neglected shelf and blew off the dust, causing the scientists that followed them to begin coughing.  
_  
Shockwave: (Curious) “We’re doing some reading today in the standard language? Finally.”  
  
 _Eclipse chuckles as he begins looking through the books on the shelf, ignoring the disc-drives and other databases.  
  
_ Eclipse: (Searching) “Let’s see…Warrior Class, Stealth Class, Leader Class, Flight Class, Construction Class…ah! Here we are; Brute Class.”  
  
 _Shockwave raises his brow as Eclipse pulls out a very worn out paper-paged book, having to blow off even more dust from it before he could open it and begin reading.  
  
_ Scientist #1: (Pointing) “Wait an Astrosecond! I thought we were studying the Berserker here?! What is this ‘brute class’?!”  
  
 _Eclipse continues flicking through the books pages, searching for something as he speaks.  
  
_ Eclipse: (Distracted) “There was a time, long ago before the Cybertronians won their freedom from the Quintessons, that all the Decepticon breeds were put under different caste systems or ‘classes’ just like the Autobots were. This system was made after studies revealed to the Quintessons that, although the Decepticon genus was primarily Combat-based, there were many sub-species of the genus that could do more than just fight.”  
Shockwave: “Oh I see now…my breed was under the Brute Class system.”  
Eclipse: (Nodding) “From what we have been able to uncover, yes. The Brute Class was made up of three different breeds of Decepticon, two of which are already extinct; the Battalion breed and the other only listed as ‘Assassin’. The Berserker is the only surviving member of the Brute Class.”  
Scientist #1: (Curious) “So why are we looking at this old book for answers when it’s been sitting here for centuries? It clearly had nothing in it that was useful before.”  
Eclipse: (Distracted) “The information on the Berserker that sits on the non-Quintesson archives is all what we think we know, not what we really know.  Nothing else, both living and dead, knew more about the different castes and breeds of Decepticon than the Quintessons or the breed members themselves. And, since we do not have an Elder Berserker on-hand, we need to turn to the alternative which is unfortunately the Quintesson Journals.”  
Shockwave: (Quietly) “So why am I here?”  
Eclipse: “You know everything about your breeds’ anatomy; we need you to confirm anything in these journals that mentions the physicality’s of the Berserker.”  
  
 _Eclipse finally finds the pages he was looking for, and begins reading them quietly to himself with the scientist growing ever more curious and impatient.  
  
_ Scientist #2: (Frustrated) “Grrr…the suspense is too much! Tell us something!!”  
Scientist #1: (Nodding) “I agree; anything new will do. I hate just waiting like this whilst you have your head stuck in the book!”  
  
 _Eclipse closes the book firmly, causing remnants of the dust coating it to fly into the air.  
  
_ Eclipse: (Stern) “According to this journal, the Berserkers were primarily used as pit dogs, and were also the most common variation of Decepticon on Cybertron. The journal said that Berserkers were forced to breed on mass to allow pit-fights to occur all over the planet without a risk of shortages for fighters, which apparently created various problems within the breed itself. So already our knowledge on their history is wrong.”  
Scientist #1: “I’ll begin amending the archives immediately!”  
Eclipse: (Loudly) “Wait, I’m not finished yet.”  
Scientist #2: (Shocked) “There’s more?”  
  
 _Eclipse opens the book again and continues reading as he speaks._  
  
Eclipse: (Distracted) “The mass breeding and constant abuse to train them to fight and do little else supposedly altered the physical traits of the breed. The rapid deterioration of eyesight was the first quality to be affected, as RNA mutated through each new generation to adapt to the pits their kin were forced to live and fight in. Since the Berserker was rarely allowed to interact with other Cybertronians besides in a small pit, it had no need for depth perception and lost that robonetic trait. However, the breed didn’t just lose traits…it developed newer, and more deadly, ones instead to help it in the pits.”  
Scientist #2: (Curious) “Like?”  
Eclipse: (Reading) “The Blood Fury, or as Shockwave calls it, his true mode; Berserker Mode. It was formed after generations of abuse from the Quintessons merged with the constant exposure to butchering Cybertronians for sport rather than survival; as this foul treatment went on over the generations, the smell of blood triggered a Berserker to fight in the pits even if it didn’t want to before, in order to survive.”  
Scientist #2: “I see…remarkable..to think the Berserker wasn’t always as brutal as we first thought…”  
Eclipse: (Nodding) “Although all the Berserker bloodlines became heavily tainted by this affliction, this ‘Berserker Mode’, one bloodline in particular was hit by it the worst. Bone-Breakers. From what I have found in this journal, a weapon that the Berserkers called Kohnarik was used during the uprising of the Cybertronians against the Quintessons, and the description of the weapon matches Bone-Breakers Hammer. It is highly likely that Bone-Breakers hammer was Kohnarik, and that he inherited it from his family members that survived the Quintesson war.”  
  
 _Eclipse flips back a few pages and begins reading aloud to the group.  
  
_ Eclipse: (Reading Aloud) “Our latest ‘champion’ of the pits has forged a most unique-looking weapon. As is the favoured weapon of all Berserkers, the War Hammer, which can take both small and remarkably large sizes depending on the individuals’ preferences, we first thought of his weapon as nothing special. However, our view on the weapon quickly changed once we witnessed the specimen utilising it in strange rituals down in the underground chambers.”  
Scientist #1: (Annoyed) “We know Berserkers always choose a War Hammer as a melee weapon, get to the point!”  
Scientist #2: (Shocked) “No wait! He mentioned rituals! This could be an important part of our research!”  
Eclipse: (Irritated) “Can I continue now?”  
  
 _The scientists bow their heads in shame, allowing Eclipse to continue reading aloud.  
  
_ Eclipse: (Reading Aloud) “This ritual consisted of blood sacrificing, as far as we know, since many corpses of perfectly healthy Berserkers were found in the same underground chamber as our specimen and his hammer. The individuals that perished had been drained of their Energon, with their skulls crushed into unidentifiable fragments. We attempted to confiscate the specimens’ weapon to no avail, as he clung to it with desperation and swung it at multiple guards and colleagues, showing us the power of the hammer and the likely after-effects of the supposed blood sacrifices of his kin.”  
Shockwave: (Quietly) “So the hammer, Kohnarik, was a blood-drinker?”  
Eclipse: (Shrugging) “We don’t know. We didn’t possess the weapon long enough to do a systematic study of it. All we can do is assume what the Quintessons saw the weapon do, and try to match it to the little historic records we have of Bone-Breakers Hammer, which we can safely assume IS Kohnarik itself.”  
Scientist #2: “Let’s hear that item description! We need to be certain!”  
  
 _Eclipse searches through the page of the book to locate the Hammers description._  
  
Eclipse: “Ah, here it is.”  
Scientist #1: (Excited) “The suspense is killing me!”  
Eclipse: (Reading Aloud) “The best record I can leave of the strange weapon is that it is an oversized, rusted and heavily spiked hammer of death. We noted that when swung by our specimen, that the victims’ inner framework or bones would shatter on impact. When any other attempts to swing the hammer, it does little more than the damage expected of a hammer its size; framework and bones would crack or snap, but never shatter. The hammer also absorbed the Energon of those it had claimed the Sparks of, causing its red core to glow sharper. We noticed that this glow decreases the longer our specimen wields the tool, and have come to the conclusion that it can only be wielded effectively by him alone.”  
Scientist #2: “That sounds a lot like Bone-Breakers Hammer, with the bone-shattering part and all.”  
Scientist #1: (Pointing) “That and the burning red core.”  
Scientist #2: (Nervous) “And the mentioning of it being heavily spiked.”  
Eclipse: (Continuing) “The Berserkers in the Underground Chambers have come to worship the specimen; speaking in a strange tongue of sorts that we are unable to translate at this point. One word from the chanting and ‘talking’ we have identified, however, is the word Kohnarik. The Berserker group use this word whenever the specimens’ war hammer of death is brought forward, which we believe is their native word for ‘hammer’.”  
  
 _Shockwave, who had remained quiet all this time to think things over, stomps a foot down to get everyone’s attention and to stop Eclipse reading anymore from the journal; a look of worry and uneasiness on his face._  
  
Eclipse: (Concerned) “…something wrong, Shockwave?”  
Shockwave: (Quietly) “That last segment is not true. Kohnarik does not mean hammer in my native tongue; it means Warlord.”  
Eclipse: “…oh…I thought something else was wrong with it.”  
Shockwave: (Growling) “There is; Kohnarik was the thing being worshipped, not the hammers owner. It would be just like me saying the Autobots worship Optimus Prime instead of the Matrix he carries.”  
Scientist #2: (Pondering) “Could it be that Kohnarik was one of the original artefacts of the Thirteen Primes?”  
Eclipse: (Shaking Head) “I seriously doubt that. All the Primes had artefacts crafted for them, to match their primary function and purpose. Kohnarik was a weapon of mass destruction that only a specific Berserker can handle, as it was bound by blood rituals to remain that way.”  
Shockwave: (Stern) “Another thing worries me though, Eclipse.”  
Eclipse: (Quietly) “Hmm? What is it?”  
Shockwave: “When I was young, I use to be told stories by my mentor and fellow Berserkers about Kohnarik…it’s something that is not mentioned in the journal, as far as I am aware…”  
Scientist #1: (Excited) “Oooh! What is it? Tell us! Tell us, I say! This is so entertaining!”  
  
 _Shockwave flexes his claws, eyeing Eclipse and the journal with significant distaste; he hated Quintessons, he hated seeing and hearing about those dank and dreary pits that his ancestors had to dwell in, and more-so he hated how amused the other scientists were in learning of the suffering and pain his people had to live through.  
Curiosity and enjoying learning was something he respected, but taking amusement in another beings suffering was the old-ways of the Decepticons…a way which Gamatron was firm in stamping out, and had Shockwaves full support in doing so.  
_  
Shockwave: (Coldly) “This subject is not for your ‘entertainment’; it is to feed a quest for knowledge and understanding.”  
Scientist #1: (Annoyed) “Oh please, Shockwave. You’re the last pure Berserker in existence, surely you should be finding some form of entertainment in---”  
Shockwave: (Shouting) “---stop right there! You needn’t remind me of this horrific position I am in! Do you think I like being the last one?!”  
Eclipse: (Stern) “Shockwave; calm down. He’s inexperienced in dealing with these delicate situations, and is only here to update and improve the archives, so his opinion on what is entertaining and what is intriguing should be no concern to you.”  
  
 _Shockwave growls deeply, taking in a heave of air before easing his posture, keeping the ‘beast’ inside of him at bay. The Scientist who caused his aggravation takes a few steps back, deciding to keep quiet now that it became apparent he’d pushed one too many of Shockwaves buttons.  
  
_ Eclipse: “Now if you please; the information you were about to share.”  
Shockwave: (Quietly) “Yes…well…Kohnarik was also a Spark Trapper.”  
Eclipse: (Curious) “Spark Trapper? You mean it claimed the Sparks of those it killed as well?”  
Shockwave: (Stern) “No; only of those who are bound by blood to it. The old stories I was told, mentioned of Bone-Breaker and his ancestors performing a blood ritual to become Kohnarik’s new master, and in exchange for having Kohnarik smite their enemies…it would claim their Spark the instant it released from their body. Each Spark Kohnarik claimed increased its power and abilities, in some cases gaining new ones from the Sparks it took in, such as Bone-Breakers Spark perhaps granting Kohnarik the ability to ‘rally’ Berserkers.”  
Scientist #2: (Awed) “That is…unheard of. It sounds more like magic than science.”  
Shockwave: (Nodding) “Indeed it does, but Kohnarik’s real origins were unknown even amongst my people…from what my mentor told me; the Hammer just suddenly appeared one day, without any indication as to where it came from. So perhaps this ‘magic’ we believe it possessed, is actually a form of science we do not yet understand.”  
Scientist #2: “Very true, but I don’t quite grasp your last piece of information…about Bone-Breakers Spark perhaps granting Kohnarik to ‘rally’ Berserkers.”  
Eclipse: (Nodding) “I am a little curious myself.”  
  
 _Shockwave sighs heavily and rubs his head tiredly.  
  
_ Shockwave: (Sighing) “To ‘rally’ means ‘to gather in a group’.”  
Eclipse: “Yes, we know that.”  
Shockwave: (Whining) “Well I bet you didn’t know that Berserkers were never instinctively mass-group Cybertronians.”  
Scientist #2: (Shocked) “You mean they were held in enclosed spaces in massive groups, even when they are not group-based?!”  
Shockwave: (Stern) “That is correct; most of my people stuck to smaller groups of five or six individuals at a time. But, when Bone-Breaker rose to power, he was able to create massive gatherings of Berserkers in one swoop---”  
Eclipse: (Interrupting) “---was this before or after he obtained Kohnarik?”  
Shockwave: (Annoyed) “It was before he obtained it.”   
Eclipse: (Quietly) “Ah, I see…well, carry on.”  
Shockwave: “His Decepticon troops rarely had more than the average amount of Berserkers in it, but when he used Rally, it was said that every Berserker within one thousand clicks of his position would come to him. The only issue he had was keeping those Berserkers in his army, since it’s in our nature to wander away from large groups to be alone for long periods of time.”  
Scientist #2: (Awed) “So he made a blood-pact with Kohnarik, to help him maintain that power.”  
  
 _Shockwave groans and slaps his clawed hands against his face, keeping his head buried in them as he continued speaking._  
 _  
_Shockwave: (Quietly) “No. He found a small religious cult that had Kohnarik, and took it to use as a symbol of office. According to folklore, Bone-Breaker never willingly made a blood-pact with Kohnarik; his blood was spilled upon it during his last fight against the Leader Class that would claim his life.” _  
_Eclipse: (Stern) “I think I’ve worked this all out now; Bone-Breaker used the hammer to control the masses of Berserkers, since it was a sacred relic of their past, and used his new army of rallied Berserkers to commit mass genocide. Then, when the rogue Leader Class killed him, some of his blood spilled onto the hammer and created a blood-pact and allowed Kohnarik to absorb his Spark. So, in theory, if a Berserker forms a blood-pact with Kohnarik now, they will be able to use the Rally ability that Bone-Breaker himself used.”  
Shockwave: (Pointing) “Providing no other Berserkers formed a blood-pact with Kohnarik after his death. For all we know, that Rally power might have been altered somehow by the abilities of any recent owners.”  
  
 _Eclipse closes the book and rests it back on the shelf, clapping his hands gently to rid them of any loose dust fragments. Shockwave bolts upright as soon as Eclipse began clapping, wondering if they had finished in the library now and needed to head back to the lab for further artefact research.  
  
_ Eclipse: (Smiling) “Well this has been a very interesting and informative session, Shockwave. Thank you for taking the time out to help us solve a few mysteries surrounding that hammer.”  
Shockwave: (Quietly) “…is that all now? Are we done?”  
Scientist #2: (Whining) “Aw, you’re not in the mood to dig up anymore hidden secrets? This subject of science and magic is highly beneficial to my own research, and I could use the extra help.”  
Eclipse: (Irritated) “I’m sure he’d be happy to help, but he can’t right now. I need his help on a far more important topic.”  
Scientist #2: (Huffing) “Fine! We’ll go continue the research ourselves!”  
Eclipse: “AFTER you update the archives with this new information.”  
Scientist #2: (Muttering) “After we update the archives…sir…”  
  
 _Eclipse glares angrily at the two scientists as they storm away, with Shockwave looking between the departing scientists and the very unhappy looking Eclipse who, until a few seconds ago, was smiling from the new data he had just obtained.  
_  
Shockwave: (Cautiously) “…Eclipse.”  
  
 _Eclipse sighs and shakes off his angry expression, turning with a light smile back to look up at Shockwave.  
  
_ Eclipse: “Yes?”  
Shockwave: (Quietly) “This topic you need help with, that is considered important, may I ask what it is?”  
  
 _Eclipses smile quickly fades again, but this time he did not glare or show any signs of anger; instead, he flashed an almost disappointed look, as if he expected Shockwave to understand what his main objectives were by now._  
  
Eclipse: (Baffled) “…rebuilding your breeds population, of course. I thought you would have figured that out by now, what with all the pampering I’ve been giving you and the empty shelves of Energon and Solder samples for your breed…I was certain you would have caught on to it.”  
  
 _Shockwave rears up, blinking in disbelief.  
  
_ Shockwave: (Shocked) “You…want samples now?”  
Eclipse: (Nervous) “Well I wanted them from the start to be honest, but I didn’t know how to exactly ask you so I thought letting you take notice of those empty spots in the samples spaces would help you along…”  
  
 _Shockwave lowers his posture and flashes a fairly timid look to Eclipse, signalling to him that he was feeling uncomfortable._  
  
Eclipse: (Chuckling) “…but it does not matter; you’ll come around eventually if you don’t feel like giving me some samples right now.”  
Shockwave: (Irritated) “What makes you assume I will ‘come around’? I’m a Decepticon. I do what I want, when I want. And I say you will never get any samples from me with such disrespect.”  
Eclipse: (Whining) “Alright…alright…but you do realize I’m the only hope your breed has left to being brought back from the brink of extinction, right?”  
  
 _Shockwave turns his back on Eclipse, muttering to himself.  
  
_ Eclipse: “Maybe when you realize that, you will change your mind. And I can wait, but my real worry is how long you can.”  
  
 _Eclipse turns away from Shockwave and makes his way out of the library, looking very disappointed.  
  
_ Eclipse: (Calling) “Don’t take too long making your decision Shockwave; the future of your kind depends on your choice.”

 _It took Shockwave a long night on his own to think over what Eclipse had said to him, both on the subject of Kohnarik and on the future of his species; logic told Shockwave that doing as Eclipse wished would be the best choice, but his processor was giving him different vibes.  
“What if it’s all a trick? Would accepting the terms be evidence to the Autobots that the Decepticons have become weak? Will the Autobots even let me leave once my work is done?” Question after question flooded Shockwaves thoughts all night, granting him no rest or peace of mind, as half of the questions were unanswerable without directly asking them to an Autobot.   
So to locate Eclipse and direct those questions to him was the best idea he could come up with in his isolation, since Perceptor didn’t appear to be directly involved with the Berserker project and was serving as more of an assistant, and as for the other Autobots in the College…well…“a mockery of intelligence” is what Shockwave thought of them all.  
Sitting around with their heads in organic and cyber books, memorizing page after page of data like mere machines rather than thinking and deducing like REAL Cybertronians. The ones that thought cramming their heads with data thought up by others, without freely experimenting or trying things for themselves, were the ones Shockwave hated most; they had no use in further advancing Cybertron or its people, and were just remnants of an old age of a stagnant Cybertron.  
  
Shockwave was certain Eclipse would be in his lab being productive, and so avoided checking the library or medical bay in his search for the Bugatti; he travelled directly to the Berserker Lab, hoping Eclipse would still be around even at this late hour of the night.  
Eclipse was indeed in the lab on his own, working hard at a desk repairing various relics and artefacts from the Berserkers ancient civilization. Shockwave was quiet in his approach to prevent disturbing the Autobot in his work, but at the same time he completely forgot one trait his kind had that would cause more harm than good to the small Autobot.  
The lab was poorly lit with the exception of Eclipses desk, with only Shockwaves single optic and reflective shoulder and arm components being visible; it took one curious look over his shoulder for Eclipse to not see Shockwave approaching, but a monster in his stead.  
Eclipse bolted from the desk in a quick panic, grabbing the lamp from the desk and shining it at Shockwave, who shielded his sensitive optic from the bright light.  
The light revealed Shockwaves true form to Eclipse, and once he was certain it was him he was dealing with, the Bugatti lowered the lamp and regained his composure; setting the lamp back onto the desk and taking his seat once more to continue working.  
_  
Eclipse: (Panting) “Primus…you scared the Spark right out of me, Shockwave.”  
  
 _Shockwave lowered his head but maintained his direct gaze, once again making Eclipse rather nervous as the posture looked remarkably similar to a pre-charge stance.  
  
_ Shockwave: (Quietly) “I didn’t wish to disturb you, Eclipse; you appear to be concentrating a lot on what you are doing.”  
Eclipse: (Annoyed) “But seeing you…stalking…like that is terrifying. You could have just said ‘hello, I’m coming in’ or something.”  
Shockwave: (Growling) “Stalking?”  
Eclipse: (Stern) “Yes, stalking. Your posture is reflective of your…instinctive intentions…you are ‘hunting’ for something.”  
Shockwave: “I was unaware of my posture, Eclipse. I also did not come to ‘hunt’ anything but answers from you, regarding the repopulation proposition you made to me earlier today.”  
  
 _Eclipses face lit up with a smile the moment he heard Shockwave mention the proposition, and questions about it; this told him that Shockwave was interested, and was not ruling out the opportunity.  
  
_ Eclipse: (Nodding) “Alright; what do you want to know?”  
Shockwave: (Quietly) “My most important question, if not request, is will you let me leave once I finish working with you?”  
Eclipse: (Shocked) “Of course, Shockwave! I’d never dream of keeping you cooped up in this place! (Whispering) You’re too dangerous to be kept here; it would be better for everyone if we could get everything we needed from you quickly, so you can return home quickly.”  
Shockwave: (Muttering) “I…see…”  
Eclipse: “Now, anything else?”  
Shockwave: (Blushing) “I take it you want more than just my Energon-Blood for your research…”  
Eclipse: (Nodding) “That’s right. I thought I told you that I needed some of your Solder already, though?”  
Shockwave: (Quietly) “I needed confirmation before I could ask my next question; how do you plan on getting it out.”  
  
 _Eclipse held back a laugh in exchange for a choked chuckle.  
  
_ Shockwave: (Curious) “Did I say something wrong?”  
Eclipse: (Giggling) “N-no…it’s just…there are many ways we can get your Solder out; we can even get it out without you noticing.”  
  
 _Shockwave rears up in disbelief.  
  
_ Eclipse: (Chuckling) “Don’t worry, we haven’t taken anything yet; it’s against my rules to take anything from anyone without their consent first.”  
Shockwave: (Stern) “And what about Scorponok? You took Solder from him by force.”  
Eclipse: “Zarak was different. We needed a test subject and no other Decepticon was willing to be our specimen, so we had to go with whatever we could.”  
Shockwave: (Pointing) “That’s not what Scorponok told me; he said you wanted to extract Solder from him for cloning purposes and that you used the requirement for a test subject as leverage to extract from him. And I also know that you’re doing all this behind your superiors back, including Optimus Prime himself.”  
  
 _Eclipse falls silent, choosing to stare deeply into Shockwaves single optic.  
  
_ Shockwave: “I’m not going to cooperate with you on anything if you lie to me like this, so from now on I would advise you tell me the truth…otherwise we have nothing else to discuss.”  
  
 _Eclipse remains silent briefly; breaking eye-contact to return to working on the relic he was repairing before Shockwave disturbed him.  
  
_ Eclipse: (Coldly) “It seems Soundwave isn’t the only one who is…well informed…of my work outside the Berserker Research. Well done, Shockwave; but either way on how you feel about this, I will be extracting that RNA from you…against your will or freely.”  
  
 _Eclipse blows dust from the relic he is cleaning as Shockwave makes a slow, but obvious, approach by stomping his feet and snorting; keeping his head low in a threatening display.  
  
_ Shockwave: (Angry) “I won’t allow you to come near me, Eclipse. And your attitude is not worthy of respect like I thought previously; so if you continue to pester me with this RNA business, I will not hesitate to---”  
Eclipse: (Chuckling) “---break my neck? Rip out my Spark? Or just get up and leave?”  
  
 _Shockwave snorts loudly, expressing his discontent. Eclipse turns around to face the Berserker once again.  
  
_ Eclipse: “I’m only being harsh to you to get that fire back in your processor to make us respect you from fear again, as we rightly should, or haven’t you noticed how my fellow Autobots treat your kind?”  
Shockwave: (Muttering) “You’re intentionally trying to anger me? I do not see the logic in that…” _  
_Eclipse: (Nodding) “Which means you’re oblivious to what my colleagues have been saying about you Decepticons; they think you’ve all turned soft, because of Gamatron’s far more ‘placid’ leadership.”  
  
 _Shockwave rears up again.  
  
_ Shockwave: (Shocked) “Soft?! What nonsense is this---”  
Eclipse: (Sighing) “The research we did on your Colony...your ‘Tribe’…was conclusive.”  
Shockwave: “Excuse me?”  
Eclipse: (Stern) “It all points to one fact; the Decepticons are turning placid and accepting, like Primitive Autobots. All because Gamatron does not attack anyone, and you do not either. YOU-a Berserker-the once most feared breed in Cybertronian History…reduced to petty patrolling and scavenging!”  
Shockwave: (Angry) “And what about the sacking of Sonic Canyon City?! Have you all forgotten that already?!”  
Eclipse: (Shouting) “That was over six YEARS ago! What have you done that struck fear in another since then?!”  
  
 _Shockwave lowers his head and looks away in shame as he was now reminded of the lack of action he had since they claimed the Tribes settlement.  
  
_ Eclipse: (Quietly) “It’s alright becoming approachable, but without a bit of aggression in your Tribe’s ranks, how will they be prepared for anything hazardous that comes their way?”  
Shockwave: (Muttering) “So you’re suggesting I assert some authority when I return home. Well…that advice is noted, but I will not cooperate in the RNA extraction research you are performing. Once the Berserker Field Research is done, I’m done.”  
Eclipse: “Uhm…I can’t allow that, Shockwave. You’re going to have to give me a sample whether you want to or not.”  
Shockwave: (Growling) “I’d like to see you TRY.”  
  
 _Eclipse sighs heavily and returns to the desk, doing what Shockwave assumed to be more work on the relic, when to his surprise Eclipse tossed something at lightening fast speeds in his direction.  
Shockwave was fast, but was not expecting the throw, and before he knew it the small projectile jammed itself firmly into his neck.   
“A sedative” he thought, removing the small dart to examine it.   
The few drops that remained in the dart were not coloured like a normal sedative, though he did feel slight drowsiness indicating to him that a sedative was part of the mixture. The compound was fairly brown-looking with a shimmer of light blue, with no traces of a booster mixture inside it.  
As the drug began to take the sedative-side effect, Shockwave found himself stumbling down onto one knee and shaking his head to try and shake off the temptations of sleep, but Eclipse was seated nearby with a second dart in his fingertips waiting for him if he decided to try and get up.  
But the single dart on its own was enough to bring the monster-sized Decepticon down to the ground in a deep sleep, all the while allowing a second chemical in the dart to run its course through his systems that would make extracting the valuable RNA from him all the more easier for Eclipse.  
The drug Heatwave._

 _An illegal and potentially dangerous drug was flooding Shockwaves system.  
  
Eclipse knew using Heatwave on Shockwave was the most risky decision he’d made for a long time, especially combining it with a sedative, but it was the only way he could get Solder from the Berserker.   
The procedure on a sedated Cybertronian under Heatwave differs to that of one that is awake; for one, the males mating equipment does not expose itself, thus reducing the chances of them even ejecting any Solder. However, as the individual is sleeping, it grants the scientist a valuable chance to get more than just a small beaker of the male bonding metal.  
 The ball-bearings that produce the metal are normally hidden away behind a protective panel, but under sedation they are easy to access and are considered ‘goldmines’ for RNA extraction.  
So Eclipse took advantage of Shockwaves sedation and proceeded to drag his unconscious specimen into his nearby office, being careful not to bump into any of the valuable relics him and his crew spent many months cleaning up.  
Once Shockwave was inside the office, Eclipse contacted Perceptor with a request to bring some heavy binding gear and a surgical kit without telling him the purpose of the equipment.  
But once Perceptor arrived with the needed gear, Eclipse was quick to bind Shockwaves arms together and haul him up onto a laboratory table kept clear for emergency repairs, or in this case; surgery.  
  
_ Perceptor: (Quietly) “Eclipse, I know why you want the bindings…but the surgical kit concerns me. You aren’t thinking of…”  
  
 _Eclipse lowers one of Shockwaves legs to grant enough space for him to access his under-crotch panel.  
  
_ Eclipse: (Stern) “I’m not cutting one out, if that’s what you’re thinking Perceptor. I’m just going to cut a small section to make the syringe pass directly into the ball-bearing, without having to puncture too much of the bearing itself and risk permanent damage.”  
Perceptor: “Oh, I see…well…”  
Eclipse: (Nodding) “The idea of taking a whole ball-bearing is very tempting for the RNA synthesising process, but he would notice it was missing if we took any. This way is safer for all of us and is just as effective.”  
  
 _Perceptor sighs heavily and nods, understanding the rage Shockwave would feel if he found out anything was taken from him that was so valuable, so he decided to stand by Eclipse and watch the procedure in silence.  
Eclipse first exposed the ball-bearings from behind their protective panel, using a scalpel-like laser blade to cut through the firmer outer coating to form a small insertion spot into the softer rubber-like material. Once the needle of the syringe was poked into the opening Eclipse had just made, he attached the large body of the syringe to the needle and began extracting the valuable Solder from the ball-bearing.  
The procedure was quick, with the aid of the Heatwave Chemical stimulating the ball-bearings into expanding in size granting Eclipse the chance to extract 100% pure untainted Solder from them; it was such a quick extraction that Shockwave was patched up, with minor damages buffed out or repaired, before being placed in a secure holding location all done with plenty of time to spare before he awakened.  
Shockwave was none the wiser to what happened to him; he felt no different to before the sedation, and began to believe Eclipse took nothing from him at all in that short period of unconsciousness.  
  
But he was wrong. Eclipse now had the RNA of every known Cybertronian Genus, Breed and Sub-Breed in his lab to do with as he sees fit.  
Optimus Prime would have been furious to learn that Eclipse took matters into his own hands to obtain such a bountiful amount of Bonding Metals, especially using such unethical methods for an Autobot Scientist. And on a handful of occasions Perceptor felt like taking the helm and exposing Eclipses methods for hording the RNA to his superiors, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it; RNA was extracted against many Decepticon Specimens wills, and a few specimens were even humiliated during the procedure, but Perceptor saw the good in Eclipses motives and that was what kept him from pointing the finger and exposing everything.  
  
Ah yes…Eclipses motives for the RNA. He likes to claim it is all for repopulating endangered species, and in a way he was going to do just that. But he was also impressed by the heredity in crossbred individuals such as himself and Crashers infants that he wanted to do more than just help a dying breed repopulate. He wanted that breed to become stronger, to help it survive on its own and evolve into something magnificent.   
It was a feeling he had; that keeping a single chain of breeds alive and stagnant would not help Cybertron or its people evolve, and that crossbreeding between Autobot and Decepticon would yield far more beneficial results than sticking to inter-genus splicing (Decepticons with Decepticons, for example).  
All breeds of both Autobot and Decepticon genus’ had matching counterparts…well…all but one. The Berserker.  
Aerialbots matched with Seekers, Stunticons matched with regular Autobots, Technobots matched with Constructicons…even both Autobot and Decepticon Leader Class’ matched together. But the Berserker just didn’t fit; Eclipse looked into every possible Autobot he could find that wasn’t being used already and found nothing.  
  
“An Autobot Berserker is not possible; for one to exist, it must burn with the fury and insatiable hunger of a Decepticon…Monster. But no Autobot could live with such a heavy burden of claiming lives to feed its hunger, or to dowse its rage…” reads one section of Eclipses’ research log.  
“…I had considered the Dinobots, as they possess an abnormally large hunger and brute force on par with a Juvenile Berserker, but once again there are too many gaps in the code of both breeds to make a healthy strand of RNA for synthesis. The Dinobots would be better off matched with the likes of, say, the Predacons.” It continued through the entire log book, this run of negativity and failures to find a matching Autobot Code for the Crossbreeding. But only the Leader Class matched, and he did not want to use the same breed twice in his work.  
  
“The Berserker is doomed to remain a stagnant and undeveloped member of the Decepticon genus, which will inevitably lead it to extinction once more in the foreseeable future. No matter how many new, healthy, strands of RNA I make for new Sparklings they will never crossbreed successfully with anything but a Leader Class or fellow berserker…they will fade from memory, just as their RNA will fade in each new generation.”  
  
_


	5. The Forgotten Warrior

_New faces appear all the time in the Wastes for Gamatron to assess, as both possible Tribe members or future exiles to be cautious of; he always expected to see one new Cybertronian a week to approach him for a chance to join his Decepticons, it was the main cause for the huge swelling of their ranks, with New Kaon growing outwards dangerously close to the Great Dunes to accommodate the new Decepticons.  
Combaticons, Seekers, Stunticons and Predacons were all the common ones he had to filter through to find the real diamonds that were the most worthy. The more desirable breeds, such as the Triple-Changer, rarely appeared on his doorstep asking to join; in fact, Octane was the only one so far. Even Astrotrain and Blitzwing never showed their faces. So Gamatron had to make the most of the best breeds he had available to him, including the fellow Alpha Male he’d kept distant for some time; Scorponok.  
Scorponok was recently promoted due to Neu’s absence, and Mega’s detention, causing the Tribe’s patrols to be stretched too thin; the patrols were essential in keeping Autobots on their side of the fence, and to remind the Outlanders that they are not welcome within New Kaon.   
The promotion meant that he was also viable for scouting out potential recruits, but he had to seek Gamatron’s permission before any of his candidates could be accepted. This process was usually started with an introduction to Gamatron himself, followed up by a test of sorts for the individuals based on their breed which would determine whether they could join or not, and also assisted in finding them a place in the Decepticon caste System.  
And before he was promoted to Gamatron’s second-in-command, Scorponok was a part of the Courier caste; left to bunker outside the settlement and only ever permitted inside to pick up or deliver information and packages. It was not entirely fair for Scorponok, since his breed would never be subject to such a low system, but Gamatron wanted to keep Scorponok outside of the settlement to assess him for a much longer period of time.  
Fortunately Scorponok was one of few Decepticons that joined Gamatron in his raid of Sonic Canyon City, granting the Tribe Leader a lengthy amount of time getting to know him, and also having Megatron vouch a few words of praise thanks to their past friendship helped speed up Scorponoks ranking assessment.  
  
But no words of praise from Scorponok, or even Megatron for that fact, would certify a brand new arrival to the Wastes acceptance in the Tribe; the new arrival had been kicked out of the Autobot’s controlled section of the Sonic Canyon area after they had obtained all the Intel they needed from him, and left him to fend for himself out in the Wastes.  
His name is Sixshot, and he was not just a Six-Changer by sub-breed…he was also an Alpha Male, a Leader Class, just like Gamatron and Scorponok. This immediately worked as a disadvantage of him ever joining the Tribe, since it is natural for Alpha Males to be cagey around other Alpha Males, but Sixshot had far more weighing his chances down than just his breed.  
In the past, Sixshot had many fights with Megatron due to an old family feud; Megatron nearly killed him at one point, and once he reached maturity Megatron killed Sixshots father having blamed him for being the cause of his own fathers’ death.   
The feud was just one of these factors that worked against Sixshot. Another was an act of treason and even mutiny against Galvatron, which nearly tore the entire Decepticon faction in two long before Crasher formed his rebellion. He was branded a traitor, and such a title is difficult to erase when the Leader of the Decepticons is the one to brand you with it. But Sixshots biggest problem? Why, it was Gamatron himself.   
Sixshot originally attacked Gamatron five years ago as vendetta against Megatron since he couldn’t find him, but upon learning of the young Alpha’s gift for bearing offspring his motives quickly changed; a sudden lust to dominate Gamatron into giving him Sparklings took priority over any form of revenge he previously wanted, but pestering and hacking Gamatron was just the start. Sixshot fell victim to the infamous trait of infanticide, and cannibalism, of his breed and ravaged several of Gamatron’s young to increase his chances of sparking the Alpha’s Fusion Drive (sex drive).  
Ultimately, he chose the wrong approach; Shockwave was the father of those Sparklings, and as a Berserker he was brutal and very thorough in killing Sixshot and making sure as much of the body was destroyed as possible to prevent a revival.  
This, obviously, did not work as expected; as Sixshot was up and about in the Wastes taking observation of the Autobots activities in Sector Seven, also known as the Berserker Excavation Site.  
It took one extra long patrol by Scorponok to discover Sixshots scent, and for him to track it to find where the Six-changer had been hiding; an excavation pit that had been fully cleared out of relics was now serving Sixshot as his dwelling. Scorponok was cautious around Sector Seven before he made this discovery, but approaching an Alpha Males resting quarters was particularly dangerous…even an old friend like Sixshot.  
  
Scorponok knelt outside the dwelling; one hand holding onto a support beam as he leaned inside to see if Sixshot was inside without fully entering the dark pit. He could smell Sixshot inside, but could not see or hear him.  
  
_ Scorponok: (Calling) “Hello? Is anyone down here?”  
  
 _The call echoed in the pit, indicating to Scorponok that it was incredibly deep. But thankfully he got a reply besides his echoed call.  
  
_ Sixshot: (VO) “Zarak? Is that you?”  
  
 _Scorponok sighed with relief before letting out a quiet laugh._  
  
Scorponok: (Calling) “Affirmative, Sixshot. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”  
Sixshot: (VO) “Just a second, I can’t hear you all the way down here.”  
  
 _Scorponok chuckles as he hears Sixshots approach, backing away from the pit to make room for his fellow Alpha to depart from.  
Sixshots appearance hadn’t changed much, indicating that it was highly likely whoever rebuilt him used his old body as a base instead of making something entirely new. He did, however, look rather unhealthy thanks to his lack of proper Energon and minerals._  
  
Scorponok: “You don’t look a megacycle older, Sixshot…although you do look a little, um…run-down.”  
Sixshot: (Smug) “Well, the treatment the Autobots gave me before they kicked me out of their labs was very…strenuous…”  
Scorponok: (Shocked) “I can’t believe they let you out…I mean…Rodimus told me they had killed you, then he said you were locked-down somewhere else…I had to fight my way to freedom, but they just let you go?”  
  
 _Scorponok eyes-up Sixshot, looking for anything suspicious._  
  
Scorponok: (Confused) “No hidden bombs…I can’t even detect an inhibitor chip…”  
Sixshot: (Irritated) “They just gave me the boot. By ‘treatment’ I meant ‘interrogation methods’. They never cut anything out of me or planted anything in me, since they wouldn’t even let me sleep.”  
Scorponok: (Quietly) “I find it…suspicious…that they let you go with nothing at all on you.”  
Sixshot: (Shrugging) “All I saw them do was strap a tracking collar around my neck, but I broke that off pretty much right after they let me go on this side of the fence, alright?”  
Scorponok: “I…see…”  
Sixshot: (Laughing) “But how have you been, Zarak? When I heard Rodimus Prime had you relocated, I was sure they were going to kill you; I guess he wimped out after all.”  
  
 _Scorponok laughs nervously, remembering how terrified he was under Rodimus primes own assessment process…only in that situation, his only options were live under Autobot Oppression or Death.  
_  
Scorponok: “I’ve been better, but this new Tribe-living is hard on everyone…even Gamatron is struggling to cope, and he’s our---”  
Sixshot: (Interrupting) “---did you just say Gamatron? He’s here?”  
  
 _Scorponok blinks, before narrowing his eyes to stare at Sixshot with doubt over his motives for taking such an interest in the young Leader.  
  
_ Scorponok: (Quietly) “Yes, he is.”  
Sixshot: (Stern) “And Shockwave…is he still in the labs?”  
Scorponok: (Warily) “Yes…but why are you so interested in---”  
Sixshot: (Boldly) “I request an immediate audience with Gamatron!”  
  
 _Scorponok snorts loudly.  
  
_ Scorponok: (Angry) “You can’t just ask for an audience, Sixshot; it makes you sound like you have…unsavoury motives.”  
Sixshot: (Growling) “Like WHAT exactly?”  
Scorponok: (Snarling) “Like assassination; we’ve had to deal with those in the past because of direct audiences out of thin air, just like YOURS.”  
Sixshot: (Snorting) “You’re an Alpha Male like I am; you shouldn’t give a shit about Gamatron’s safety, you should be allowing those assassinations to take place so you can step in and take over the Decepticons.”  
Scorponok: “You know that Leadership means nothing to me; I gave up that ambition to strive for something far more achievable, if not more dangerous, for the thrills. I live to serve Lord Gamatron as his second-in-command, without question.”  
  
 _Scorponok stomps a foot down loudly, gesturing his authority to Sixshot._  
  
Sixshot: (Pouting) “Geez…fine…I just had some important Intel on the Autobots I wanted to tell him directly.”  
Scorponok: (Stern) “You can tell me this information, and I will pass it on to Gamatron.”  
Sixshot: (Hissing) “This information is for his audio-receptors ONLY. And besides, I want to join this little Tribe of yours as well…I’m tired of living out here in this hole.”  
Scorponok: (Warily) “…you have made a request for an audience, to not only pass on information, but to also request applying for residence within the Tribe…by Gamatron’s authority on the subject of residence, I must allow you the audience request…”  
Sixshot: (Slyly) “Excellent, now be a good errand-boy and deliver it.”  
Scorponok: (Loudly) “BUT…I must supervise you as I file the request and escort you to the premises, and be there for the audience to share my thoughts on your assessment process…since it’s my neck on the line here too for even allowing you the request. I just need your word that you will NOT provoke a confrontation with Gamatron…if I have it, I will give him my recommendation for you to join us.”  
  
 _Sixshot remains silent, thinking over Scorponok’s terms, before nodding and folding his arms.  
  
_ Sixshot: (Quietly) “…you have my word.”  
Scorponok: (Sighing) “Good; I’ll call Gamatron now to arrange an immediate audience.”  
Sixshot: (Loudly) “Just one thing, Zarak; don’t use my name. I want to surprise him.”  
  
 _Scorponok rolls his eyes before opening communications with Gamatron, informing him that he had found a very desirable Decepticon breed that wants to join the Tribe.  
Gamatron’s recent condition, having miscarried his last batch of eggs and losing his heir Neu to the Autobots, meant that he was VERY twitchy and easily angered. The weeping and depression stage of the miscarriage had already gone by, and now he was in the volatile stage where he could do pretty much anything. One day included him being highly aggressive, nearly killing some of his most loyal Decepticon followers in a rage, and then suddenly switching to being very seductive and alluring.  
A majority of the Tribe thought it was because of the trauma of losing his heir and his recent eggs, but Scorponok knew it was something completely different that was troubling Gamatron.  
The only issue was how to bring Sixshot to his master, when he was still in such an unpredictable state of mind and might just attack the new arrival without hesitation.  
Luckily, with Scorponok not mentioning Sixshots name or breed, Gamatron was eager to meet him.  
  
Scorponok had to escort Sixshot to New Kaon by himself, wandering for some time over the Dunes and around the Scraplet Chasms, before finally reaching the outskirts of the settlement.  
Gamatron was waiting for their arrival; his arms folded, tapping his foot whilst glaring sharply at Scorponok. Sixshot was hidden from Gamatron’s view as he was stood behind Scorponok, to protect him should Gamatron’s mood be malevolent.  
_  
Gama: (Growling) “You took your time! Did you take the long route again, Scorponok?”  
Scorponok: (Bowing) “Y-yes my Lord. It was the only way we could come from Sector Seven.”  
Gama: (Shouting) “Sector Seven is FORBIDDEN. What where you doing there?! I thought Shockwave made it clear that---”  
  
 _Scorponok cowers slightly but maintains his bow, noticing that Gamatron had finally seen Sixshot; his sharp threatening looks towards him quickly faded into expressions of shock upon seeing Sixshot.  
Once Sixshot realized it was pointless hiding anymore, he steps forwards only for Scorponok to rear up from his bow to stop him getting too close to Gamatron._  
  
Gama: (Shocked) “Y-you!!? You requested the audience?!!”  
Sixshot: (Slyly) “Oh please, Gamatron; you remember my name so why not use it?”  
Gama: (Frantic) “You should be DEAD. Shockwave and the kids…they ate your remains…”  
Scorponok: (Confused) “Wait…what? Why didn’t you tell me you DIED?!”  
  
 _Sixshot turns to Scorponok and hisses, before turning back to Gamatron with a flirtatious look on his face._  
  
Sixshot: (Purring) “You have a necromancer in the family, Gamatron. He brought back Starscream from just three components, brought back Optimus Prime too from a full chassis…I had more of me left over than Starscream did so it didn’t take him long to fix me up, and as for my Spark…”  
Gama: (Angry) “I’ve heard enough!”  
Sixshot: “Gamatron, please, let me finish.”  
Gama: (Snarling) “I just want to know WHY. Crasher would NEVER rebuild YOU without a reason! And don’t you dare claim he did it out of boredom!”  
Sixshot: (Quietly) “He did it under Thundercrackers orders, since I know a great deal of things about a certain Cybertronian breed he and his colleagues have been trying to study for some time now. And before you jump to conclusions; no, it was not the Leader Class.”  
Scorponok: (Loudly) “Sixshot, don’t test Gamatron’s patience---”  
Sixshot: (Pointing) “I said; let me finish…”  
Gama: (Hissing) “Make your last statement count then Sixshot, because Crasher may have brought you back, but this time around I’ll make sure your remains are NEVER found for that to happen again!”  
Sixshot: (Coldly) “The Autobots are studying Bone-Breaker, the Berserker who committed mass genocide against his own people. And from the looks of things Shockwave has joined them in learning more with them, correct?”  
  
 _Gamatron roars and charges, only for Scorponok to stop him from advancing any further by placing himself between Sixshot and the angry Megatron-spawn.  
Sixshot locks his vision with Gamatron’s, with neither blinking nor showing signs of standing down from the stare-down.  
_  
Gama: (Snarling) “Where Shockwave is located is none of your concern!!”  
Sixshot: “Well that is where you’re wrong, Gamatron. I’m deeply concerned by something they told me about their little science project that they will not be telling him…and you should be as concerned as I am.”  
  
 _Gamatron growls deeply, his optic dilating the angrier he became, as the pair of them silently exchanged glares until Sixshot decided to break the silence._  
  
Sixshot: (Quietly) “Ah, that optic of yours Gamatron…I could gaze into it all day.”  
Gama: (Growling) “And I could rip out your Spark whilst you’re busy doing that.”  
Sixshot: “Come now, I’m willing to put our past little conflict behind me to start anew with you, Lord Gamatron. After all…having another Alpha Male in your ranks would be highly beneficial.”  
  
 _Sixshot raises his arms and displays his forearms and wrists to Gamatron, who eyes them warily over Scorponok’s shoulder before pulling back from his advanced posture, nodding to Scorponok to stand aside now that he had calmed down and felt certain that Sixshot was unarmed._  
  
Gama: (Coldly) “You wanted to join the Tribe.”  
Sixshot: (Nodding) “Certainly. Why have just two Alpha males control a mass of Decepticon soldiers when you could have three?”  
Scorponok: (Annoyed) “Megatron, and Gamatron’s sons, are still functional you stupid---”  
Gama: (Snobbishly) “Functional but not reliable. My father is incapable of patrolling and Mega is irresponsible. As for Neu…”  
Sixshot: “Oh I know about him; the Autobots got him didn’t they?”  
  
 _Gamatron snarls at Sixshot.  
  
_ Gama: (Snarling) “As I was saying; Neu is receiving medical treatment and is unable to continue his training until further notice.”  
Sixshot: (Smug) “All the more reason as to why you need me; I can patrol anytime you want, throw a few beat-downs when needed and drive off unwanted Autobots. I am, after all, an Alpha Male like you are; and I would have the power and wits behind me to assert any authority you grant me to make sure the others remember their place.”  
  
 _Gamatron stands in silence, tilting his head as he mentally begins cutting Sixshot’s statement apart._  
  
Sixshot: “What have you got to lose, Gamatron?”  
  
 _Gamatron tilts his head upwards, his nose pointing to the air to flash a snobby look to Sixshot._  
  
Gama: (Stern) “I have nothing to lose, considering Scorponok has sworn alliance with me. If you so much as hinted a movement of betrayal and he found out about it, you’re head would be mounted on a spike outside the Scraplet Chasms by now.”  
Sixshot: (Purring) “See? So why not let me in? It was Zarak’s idea to bring me here anyway to face your ‘judgement’, my lord.”  
Gama: (Snobbishly) “A moment ago you mentioned how ‘important’ you were to Thundercrackers study into the Berserker…yet here you are, totally unarmed having requested an audience with me, to join a Tribe you have little to no relations with.”  
Sixshot: (Curious) “You deem my behaviour suspicious?”  
  
 _Gamatron lowers his gaze and snorts at Sixshot._  
  
Gama: (Coldly) “I want to know why.”  
Scorponok: (Meekly) “Um, Lord Gamatron…if I may?”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “What is it now, Scorponok?”  
  
 _Sixshot glares briefly at Scorponok in disgust before returning a seductive grin back to Gamatron._  
  
Scorponok: “Sixshot told the Autobots everything he knew, and since he is…well…too ‘wild’ for their ranks, they dumped him in the Wastes expecting him to join the Tribe or start one of his own. I can vouch for him being tossed out here, since I found him over by Sector Seven where they cast out their usual experimented subjects.”  
  
 _Gamatron narrows his optic in suspicion, before pointing at Sixshot angrily._  
  
Gama: (Pointing) “Let me make this clear to you Sixshot; I don’t trust you one bit to just let you waltz in New Kaon after all the work I’ve done to build it. You need to prove yourself worthy like everyone else who wants to join the tribe.”  
Sixshot: (Slyly) “Prove myself? Oh…I thought I proved what mettle I had to you a few years back when I mounted you.”  
  
 _Sixshot makes a step towards the cautious Gamatron, lightly sniffing at the younger Decepticon in interest the closer he got. Scorponok however remained vigilant in keeping between him and Gamatron, to prevent a three-way fight starting up.  
Scorponok was far smarter than the other Decepticons give him credit for; he knew about his master Gamatron’s little ‘secret’ just like Sixshot did, but he tried to keep his distance from the leader to prevent the highly probable conflicts that so easily start up with members of their breed. He watched Sixshot carefully, being sure that he prevented the fellow Alpha from getting too close to Gamatron so that neither could reach the other for easy-accessibility for combat…or for far more intimate interactions.  
The light sniffing Sixshot was doing was a rudimentary stage of the typical Alpha Male courting process; Scorponok knew that Sixshot was sniffing out whether Gamatron was pregnant or not, or if he was close to being in season again, since he himself had been doing it too not that long ago. It was an instinctive drive that could be fought, but showing the occasional sign of weakness from said drive was unavoidable.  
And right now, Sixshot was starting to close the gap between Scorponok and himself, and was starting to drift from his ‘interested’ posture at Gamatron into a look of threat to Scorponok. And although he felt like he could indeed fight Sixshot on equal grounds to defend himself, Scorponok also disliked the idea of having to ward off an old friend just so he didn’t do something stupid.  
Gamatron sensed Scorponok’s uneasiness and moved closer to his back, causing Sixshot to stop his advancement and take a few small steps away from the other two Alphas’._  
  
Gama: (Stern) “Scorponok is my lieutenant, and is not viable for the combat necessary for proving yourself. You pick your fights and bring back your trophies from out in the Wastes.”  
Sixshot: (Muttering) “There’s a far more valuable trophy standing right in front of me.”  
  
 _Gamatron lifts his head to flash another snooty look at Sixshot._  
  
Gama: (Loudly) “What was that, Sixshot? I didn’t quite hear you.”  
Sixshot: (Sighing) “I said I wasn’t thinking of fighting him…I was just practicing.”  
Gama: (Snobbishly) “Well practice on someone else of lesser rank. Scorponok needs to focus on patrol work until Shockwave comes back, and I don’t need you breaking his concentration by putting him in attack mode.”  
  
 _Sixshot mutters far more quietly to himself and turns away slightly, being careful not to turn his back fully to Gamatron, which would have been an act of disrespect._  
  
Gama: (Annoyed) “You’re mumbling again, Sixshot.”  
Sixshot: (Growling) “I’m not…use to being denied the right to practice threats with fellow Alphas’, especially when I’m so close to them.”  
Gama: “Pfft…you’ll get use to it in no time. Scorponok certainly did, just look at him.”  
  
 _Scorponok turns his back on Sixshot, with the Six-changing Alpha baring his fangs at him once he caught sight of the fellow Alpha leaning in close to whisper to Gamatron; jealousy riddled across his posture and expression.  
It was no secret to anyone in the tribe that Sixshot wanted to possess Gamatron at multiple points in the past and that he even came close to being able to do such a feat, but Shockwave was far too powerful to ever win a fight against, and ultimately Sixshot paid the price with his life.   
But never again, he thought.  
  
Shockwave was always willing to jump into some scientific research or study if he was given the opportunity, and would stay with the Autobots until his part in that research was exhausted. Sixshot knew how complicated the history of the Berserker was, especially the subject of Bone-Breaker and the tyrants’ infamous war hammer Kohnarik; it would take weeks, if not months, for Shockwave to translate everything for the Autobots. And even then he would have to break down the information into the Autobot’s terminology, and THEN he would have to explain why certain relics or artefacts were important or if they were completely mundane.  
So Sixshot knew that if he’d ever get a chance at Gamatron, it would be now. Without his mate close by to protect him or to satisfy his needs, Gamatron would be fresh meat for competition to step in to spirit him away.  
And unfortunately for Scorponok, Sixshot was not looking at him as a friend right now; he was looking at him as a rival for mating Gamatron._  
  
Sixshot: (Snarling) “Zarak; why not share your thoughts instead of whispering to Gamatron like a filthy Razor-snake?!”  
  
 _Scorponok turns his head slightly to look behind him; seeing Sixshot clearly heaving steam from his nostrils and the gaps between his tightly clenched teeth, kicking dirt behind him and flexing his shoulder and back components as if readying to charge._  
  
Scorponok: (Quietly) “These matters are on a need-to-know basis. And you do not need to know.”  
Sixshot: (Roaring) “What was that?!”  
Scorponok: “I’m not going to fight you; you heard Gamatron. Quit looking for a fight from me and go kill a Dweller Worm or something.”  
  
 _Sixshot roars loudly, only to be roared back at with equal levels of noise from Scorponok who had turned around fully to confront Sixshots challenge. Before Gamatron knew it, both of them began roaring savagely at one another like beasts; baring their teeth and stomping their feet in preparation for combat._  
  
Gama: (Curious) “What has gotten into you Scorponok??”  
  
 _Scorponok lowers his threatening looks to turn around and flash a look of pity to Gamatron, who scowls at the expression and looks towards Sixshot to make sure he knew of his disapproval of the noise both males had just made._  
  
Gama: (Stern) “Sixshot, until you can prove you’re worthy you will not be permitted to work with the Tribe or have residence here. Do I make myself clear?”  
Sixshot: (Whining) “Prove myself…geez Gamatron, what will it take for me to prove myself to you that I haven’t already done before in the past?”  
  
 _Gamatron stomps a foot into the ground forcefully, threatening Sixshot._  
  
Scorponok: (Growling) “Gamatron, a word in private if I may?”  
Gama: (Quietly) “Later, Scorponok. Both you and Sixshot are agitated and I don’t need further fuel put into that fire.”  
Scorponok: (Whining) “But Gamatron…”  
  
 _Gamatron stomps his foot again, causing Scorponok to lower his head in shame as his master brushed past him towards Sixshot, who lowered his posture to appear less threatening to Gamatron as he approached._  
  
Gama: (Calmly) “You want a fresh start Sixshot; you need to prove yourself to me again. I’m only willing to forgive you for what you did, if you let go of that past and never speak of it again.”  
  
 _Sixshot says nothing and bows his head.  
  
_ Gama: “Keeping quiet and listening? That’s a good start. Now before Scorponok and I leave you to do as requested, do you have any further questions?”  
  
 _Sixshot keeps his head bowed down, to avoid locking eye-contact with Gamatron which might accidentally be mistaken for a threat.  
  
_ Sixshot: (Pondering) “Hmmm…just one…I think…”  
Gama: (Pointing) “You better make it count then, because I won’t answer anymore if you say it’s just one.”  
Sixshot: “Ah, better make that two then.”  
  
 _Sixshot lifts his head slightly so Gamatron can see his face, but doesn’t make eye-contact with him.  
  
_ Sixshot: (Slyly) “Would an ‘offering’ suffice?”  
Gama: (Blinking) “…an offering? You mean…like a present? A complete kill made just for me?”  
Scorponok: (Suspecting) “My Lord, I do not like the sounds of this---”  
Gama: (Curious) “---You have my attention, Sixshot…what sort of…offering…did you have in mind?”  
  
 _Sixshot licks his lips, eyeing Gamatron’s physique, before locking his sights on Scorponok who was standing beside the Decepticon Chief; looking right back at him jealously, knowing of the real intentions Sixshot had for making Gamatron an offering. Another part of the Alpha courting ‘ritual’ was to bring the desired female various gifts; ranging from simple odds and ends all the way up to making a dangerous kill, all just to impress her and keep her interested.  
Scorponok had sussed out Sixshot’s intentions and strategy, and wanted to warn Gamatron, but the Chief was more interested in figuring things out by himself than heeding any warnings…or perhaps he had a curiosity to see whether Sixshot really had changed?  
Or maybe he was just too chemical/hormonal to even catch on to Sixshots intentions._  
  
Sixshot: (Smug) “That’s where my second question comes in…would you want a live offering or a dead one?”  
Gama: “…well, uhm…now that you ask…”  
Scorponok: (Quietly) “Gamatron, stop and think; it’s clear that he’s baiting you into---”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “Did I ask for your opinion, Scorponok? No I did not. Now to answer your question Sixshot; I want a dead offering, and no I do not want it infested with Scraplets or Dweller Larva…I learnt from my mistakes on that little problem the hard way.”  
Sixshot: (Licking Lips) “Mmmm…no, we wouldn’t want that now would we?”  
Gama: “And it needs to be from outside of New Kaon; the last thing I need is uproar that you killed a member of the Tribe for sport.”  
  
 _Sixshot stands up and bows.  
  
_ Sixshot: (Slyly) “It shall be done, ever so mighty and merciful Gamatron. I will bring you your offering before you realize I had even gone.”  
  
 _Gamatron flicks his head up, displaying another one of his snooty looks to Sixshot as the skulking Alpha male took his leave to bring Gamatron his offering of a fresh kill, leaving Scorponok with Gamatron to voice his concerns._  
  
Scorponok: “Lord Gamatron…I…understand that you want Sixshot to please you so he can join us, but these methods he is using to do so are unorthodox in earning membership…in THAT category, at least.”  
  
 _Scorponok winces as Gamatron bolted his attention towards him, expecting to be struck by the Chief.  
  
_ Gama: (Quietly) “I know they are.”  
Scorponok: (Shocked) “Y-you do?!”  
  
 _Gamatron intensifies his glare, making Scorponok highly nervous._  
  
Scorponok: (Frantic) “W-Wait…what am I saying? Of course you do! I didn’t mean to imply that your intelligence was questionable at all, my Lord! I was just---”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “Stop grovelling. Now. It’s making me feel sick.”  
  
 _Scorponok fidgets with his fingers nervously as Gamatron steadily begins circling him, assessing his lieutenant._  
  
Gama: (Stern) “I knew what his real intentions where as soon as I found out it was him who requested the audience. If Sixshot seriously wanted to join the Tribe, he would have come fully armed and ready for a fight.”  
Scorponok: “I…I see.”  
  
 _Gamatron stops circling Scorponok and begins heading back to New Kaon, with Scorponok quickly following behind him, still fidgeting with his fingers nervously as they walked.  
  
_ Scorponok: (Curious) “So…what will you do when he comes back? He’s going to be expecting some kind of ‘reward’…”  
Gama: (Chuckling) “Oh my dear Scorponok…I’m going to let things play out exactly as Sixshot wants, to see if he really is worthy of joining our ranks.”  
Scorponok: “Wait…but didn’t you just say you knew his real intentions?”  
Gama: (Nodding) “I do know them.”  
Scorponok: (Annoyed) “So what if Shockwave finds out? I mean, you’re seriously thinking of letting Sixshot just…get what he wants? Even if it means cheating on Shockwave?”  
Gama: (Sighing) “As much as I love Shockwave, I must accept one hurtful truth right now…”  
  
 _Gamatron stops walking, his back turned on Scorponok.  
  
_ Gama: (Quietly) “Why do you think I have been awake late these past few nights? I haven’t been writing or formulating any new plans…”  
Scorponok: (Blushing) “Oh my…”  
Gama: (Whispering) “Scorponok; Shockwave isn’t answering my calls…if Sixshot answers, then he can try to impress me; he has the right to try. And if he…is successful in impressing me…then…well, you get the picture, I’m sure.”  
  
 _Scorponok tenses as Gamatron turns to lock eye-contact with him; his Spark pounding heavily in his chest as he felt his masters’ optic mentally scanning his chassis, assessing him and analysing him. And the fiery, burning passion Scorponok saw in Gamatron’s optic made him feel weak in the knees; for Sixshot was not the only one with dark desires involving the Decepticon Chief.  
Gamatron ends his scanning demeanour and flexes his wrist and forearms as if readying for combat, still keeping his single optic on Scorponok and what he would do as a reaction to what he had just told him; it was a common test Gamatron threw out around other males whenever he was in season, to see who they really were underneath any facades they had pulled up.   
Many males failed the test by continuing to lie openly to the Chief, and tried to retreat from his presence without causing offence, when Gamatron knew all too well that they really wanted to try their luck with him; those who openly admitted their desires to him with full honesty were the ones he kept closest to him, since he knew he could trust them.  
Scorponok had been tested many times, but failed to show full honesty to Gamatron under certain circumstances; that test whenever he was in season was one of the few Scorponok failed at passing, alongside the test of keeping weapons hidden from him, since he would openly lie about his feelings and desires, and claim that he had no secret stash of weapons or ammunition.  
This time, however, Scorponok saw a legitimate reason to be honest on one of those two subjects; after all Sixshot, now a rival, was involved in potentially snatching up a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity right from under his nose.  
  
_ Scorponok: (Boldly) “Well…if you put it that way…I have the right to try and win your favour as well.”  
  
 _The sudden statement from his lieutenant made Gamatron’s optic widen, but he said nothing as a reply; he just expressed his shock, and slight amusement, with his optic and mouth. A small grin forming on his face the longer he stared back at the fellow Alpha._  
  
Gama: (Purring) “My, my Scorponok…I didn’t know you were interested. I would have suggested a totally different task for Sixshot if I knew about your…hmmm…thoughts.”  
Scorponok: (Curious) “S-sir?”  
Gama: (Pointing) “It’s too late now though. If you want to have a shot at spending quality time with your Leader, you will have to make a better kill than Sixshot.”  
  
 _Scorponok takes a step back, feeling his Spark racing now with the desires to rush after Sixshot; to weaken him, steal his kill, and bring it back as his own offering of loyalty and greatness to earn a one-night-stand with his superior. He did hope it would be fruitful, possibly netting him some Sparklings; but knowing Gamatron’s current standing with Shockwave as his rightful mate, it was likely to remain as just a dream.  
As Gamatron turned his attention back towards where he was heading, he uttered one final phrase to Scorponok to encourage him to try and best Sixshot for that special reward._  
  
Gama: (Slyly) “This labour you both will have a shot at doing, will be fruitful. So do not disappoint me, Scorponok.”  
  
 _Just one word rang through Scorponok’s already excited thought processors; fruitful. It was an open statement that Gamatron would be willing to abide by the laws of Cybertronian nature and carry offspring for the victor of the little contest, and the mentioning of him being the individual to not disappoint Gamatron further heightened the anticipation of getting what he had always wanted from his master since he learnt of his special gift of childbearing.  
And once Gamatron had departed, Scorponok was quick to take action against Sixshot.   
  
Rushing out into the Wastes, carrying nothing but a small dagger held within the grasp of his teeth, Scorponok huffed and heaved as he pushed his body to the limit to reach Sixshot before it was too late; following the scent-trail of the Six-Changer was easy considering how uniquely rare his scent was compared to all other breeds, so tracking down Sixshot and assessing the precise location he was in was easy.  
And another aid in locating Sixshot was noise, for Sixshot was already attacking a group of Outlanders that had been lucky enough to bring down a Dweller Worm for their dinner; the noise of his roars accompanied by the Outlanders loud, but pathetic, threats were good enough signs to Scorponok that he had found the likely kill Sixshot would take back to their master.  
Gamatron had already specified that he wanted a dead offering, but never made it clear as to who should have been the one to kill it; the Dweller Worm was massive and would feed the Tribe’s mineral and Energon cravings for days, and if anything could inveigle Gamatron into accepting one of them as a temporary mate, it would be bringing him that Worm.  
  
Scorponok didn’t even pause to assess the situation. He charged blindly into the conflict, his dagger firmly held in his left hand to grant his mouth the freedom needed to bellow monstrous roars at his competition.  
The group of Outlanders, consisting of three mangled male Combaticons and five worn-out standard Decepticons of various genders, all scattered like Insecticons as soon as Sixshot turned to face his challenger; both Alpha’s roaring back and forth until they got within striking distance.  
Sixshot held his ground, stomping his feet and arching his back, ready to welcome the charging Scorponok; the moment Scorponok swung his dagger to plunge into Sixshot’s chest the Six-Changer sprung forwards, sinking his fangs deep into his weapon-arm.  
The dagger fell loose from Scorponoks’ grip, allowing Sixshot to release his hold on the arm and to now target the throat and Spark Chamber; but being an equally cunning male, Scorponok slapped a hand into Sixshots face, preventing him from getting any closer.  
_  
Scorponok: (Shouting) “Is it worth it, Sixshot?! Even if you brought him the Dweller Worm, he’d never let you take him! So don’t make me kill you!”  
  
 _Sixshot lashes a hand outwards, smacking Scorponok’s from his face, before roaring loudly at his opponent._  
  
Sixshot: (Snarling) “I’ll do anything to stand a chance of getting a brood from him; ANYTHING.”  
  
 _Scorponok and Sixshot launch forwards at one another, clawing and slashing at their corresponding foe’s face in quick and brutal attacks accompanied by heinously loud roaring that could be heard all the way back in New Kaon. But Gamatron knew what was transpiring out in the Wastes, so he would likely ignore the sounds of combat to await a surprise victor to turn up on his doorstep instead.  
For in the Decepticon Alpha ‘laws’; a male must prove himself worthy to court and mate with a highly desirable partner, no matter the cost. And Sixshots desperation proved to match Scorponoks in the fight; both landed equal levels of damage and tiredness onto their foe, with their vocal processors becoming sore and weary from the abuse of their roaring. Powerful punches became pathetic slaps, painful bites became painless nips, and loud roaring became croaky gasps for air.  
Before they knew it, both Scorponok and Sixshot were down on their hands and knees in exhaustion, not noticing the Outlanders returning to drag their dead Dweller Worm away from the fight.  
  
_ Scorponok: (Panting) “You’ve…gotten…a lot stronger…Sixshot…”  
Sixshot: (Panting) “Oh yeah...well…you have too…Zarak…”  
  
 _Scorponok stands upright with a shaky step, almost losing his footing as he watched Sixshot do the same; both males optics met, with them now choosing to continue their battle in the form of a less strenuous task.  
A Staring contest.  
  
_ Scorponok: (Quietly) “This fighting is pointless. Gamatron is probably laughing back on his throne, thinking about how we’d be ripping each other apart to impress him.”  
Sixshot: (Smug) “You may think it’s pointless just because of that fact, but I know for certain that if I brought him a big enough kill then he would bend over to take my load, as he promised.”  
Scorponok: (Pointing) “He didn’t promise anything; he might not even let you in the Tribes ranks no matter what kind of kill you make. Stop fooling yourself and just bring him a dead Outlander and swear allegiance to him.”  
Sixshot: (Mocking) “Bah! A clever idea there Zarak, but I’m not stupid. You want me to offer him something inferior to you own offering so he will favour you! Well I won’t fall for it! The Dweller Worm Carcass comes back with me!”   
Scorponok: (Nodding) “You better go and get it then; the Outlanders are making off with it.”  
Sixshot: (Shocked) “W-what?!”  
  
 _Sixshot turns around to see that the Outlanders had reclaimed their kill, and dragged it some distance away from the two Alpha’s.  
  
_ Scorponok: (Slyly) “Normally I’d offer to help but…I think you could handle eight or nine Outlanders AND carry an adult Dweller Worm carcass by yourself, right?”  
Sixshot: (Growling) “You rotten…”  
Scorponok: “Now, now…I have a proposition for you, Sixshot…one that might benefit both of us. Care to hear it?”  
  
 _Sixshot growls angrily to himself as he watches the Outlanders carry on into the distance; bitterly angry that he lost the Worm as his offering._  
  
Sixshot: (Muttering) “Like I have any choice.”  
Scorponok: “We’re both Alpha Males, correct?”  
Sixshot: (Coldly) “That’s right.”  
Scorponok: (Chuckling) “Well why don’t we both bring down a Dweller Worm together, take it back to Gamatron together, and see what he has to say about it?”  
Sixshot: (Shouting) “He’d favour you because you’re already on good standings with him! I refuse your help!  
Scorponok: “Ah-ah-ah. You’re forgetting something about Gamatron.”  
  
 _Sixshot lowers his gaze to look at the floor; steam heaving from his nostrils the longer he had to tolerate Scorponoks presence.  
  
_ Scorponok: (Purring) “He is…how do I put it…more open-minded about things than you might think. Usually when a group of Constructicons bring down a Dweller Worm together, they all get rewarded together, and I know for a fact that Gamatron dislikes them all except Scrapper, yet they all got the same reward.”  
Sixshot: (Coldly) “So you think he’d reward both of us? Pfft…no chance. One; this is a totally different type of ‘reward’. And two; he doesn’t seem the type to let us just…take turns.”  
Scorponok: “No, you’re right there. But what if---”  
Sixshot: (Shouting) “---and he’d never let us mount him at the same time either! And even if he would let us, I would never share him with you; especially if it meant having to deal with your repulsive chassis clanging up against mine!!”  
Scorponok: (Pointing) “Then go and kill a Dweller Worm yourself then; I’m going to track down and kill a large Outlander instead.”  
Sixshot: (Hissing) “You know I can’t bring one of those things down by myself!”  
Scorponok: “I made my offer, and you declined, so work out a way to do it yourself!!”  
  
 _Sixshot huffs, steam heaving from his nostrils and the gaps between his tightly clenched teeth; to think only a few cycles ago the pair of them were like brothers, willing to work together to survive and maybe even overthrow Gamatron to claim the tribe for themselves.  
But now, as soon as mating came into the picture, the two of them couldn’t stand the sight of each other; Sixshot always had a slight disliking to some of Scorponok’s quirks, but Scorponok was willing to try and reduce them in order to keep Sixshot on his good side.   
They would hit each other and curse, during arguments or sparring matches, but never with that level of violence just witnessed.  
Sixshot huffs again, and relaxes his posture with some form of reluctance.  
  
_ Sixshot: (Growling) “…I will accept your offer then.”  
 _  
Scorponok grins deviously as a reply.  
_  
Sixshot: (Angry) “But I still don’t think he’ll reward both of us! Such a thing can only be dreamt about.”  
Scorponok: (Slyly) “Gamatron told me himself that he is desperate for the intimacy, and what better idea to feed his lust, by saying the both of us could have him?”  
  
 _Sixshot mutters under his breath, but nods to Scorponok indicating he would still cooperate anyway.  
And lucky for them both too, that the Outlanders had not dragged their kill as far away as they should have done; working together, stealing the Dweller carcass and dragging it back to New Kaon was much easier. Bringing the worm into New Kaon attracted a lot of attention as well, from not just the hungry Decepticon Tribe members, but also from the Chief; Gamatron.  
Scorponok and Sixshot knelt down before Gamatron as he approached and began inspecting the carcass, taking notice immediately that the damage dealt to it was not made by just the two Alpha’s.  
  
_ Gama: (Snobbishly) “You stole this kill? How was this meant to be impressive, exactly?”  
  
 _Scorponok stands up, saluting boldly.  
  
_ Scorponok: (Stern) “There were eight Outlanders guarding it, my lord. And three of them were adult male Combaticons; the fight was not easy.”  
  
 _Gamatron eyes Scorponok and Sixshot, who remained kneeling on the floor; he was taking notice of their level of damage…but also that the damage was indicative of Leader Class combat.  
He knew the pair of them fought over the kill, and eventually worked out an agreement and stole the kill together. It was exactly what he wanted to see from Sixshot; his ability to reason and negotiate, and to work alongside a fellow Alpha male without killing him.  
But Gamatron wasn’t going to just turn down the chance to tease the pair of them, especially when the offer he was making them was potentially risky, and testing Sixshot’s mentality in front of the entire Tribe was also another key element.  
And so far, Sixshot was doing very well under the test._  
  
Gama: (Loudly) “Difficult fight or not; this does not identify Sixshot’s ability to make kills that will provide for the Tribe.”  
Scorponok: “But it does prove that he can work in a pack to allow such an amazing kill to be brought back here, to provide for the Tribe. Teamwork over sheer brawn is what is important in a Leader Class, my lord.”  
  
 _Gamatron grins slightly, tapping a finger against the carcass of the worm whilst eyeing Sixshot and Scorponok again, though with a more interested expression than before.  
  
_ Gama: (Purring) “Very good, Scorponok. You’ve learnt well.”  
Scorponok: (Bowing) “Thank you, my lord. Does this mean Sixshot is qualified as a member now?”  
  
 _Sixshot raises his head slightly to look back at Gamatron, who locked his sights on him in return with a seductive twinkle in his optic. Scorponok caught sight of the gesture, mentally growling at seeing Gamatron taking an interest in Sixshot more than him.  
  
_ Scorponok: (Boldly) “Might I also inform you that working as a team was my idea.”  
  
 _Sixshot growls quietly to himself, for he was too busy gazing up at Gamatron to turn his attention towards the threatened Scorponok, since one wrong move now would jeopardise the ritual process; Scorponok already made one critical mistake of standing up whilst their mating interest was inspecting the kill, which was why Gamatron was taking more interest in Sixshot since he was obeying Leader Class Mating Ritual laws._  
  
Gama: (Stern) “I don’t care who thought up the idea of working as a team; the point is that you both did anyway, with neither of you killing the other once the kill was in your possession.”  
Scorponok: (Bowing) “I’m sorry, lord Gamatron. I was just---”  
Gama: (Interrupting) “---keeping your mouth shut before I decide to punch it shut. You’re pushing your chances here, Scorponok.”  
  
 _Scorponok quickly closes his mouth and lowers his head, whilst Sixshot remained kneeling with his head raised high enough to see what Gamatron was doing. The Chief had finished inspecting the kill, and ripped off a chunk of the worm with his fangs; sampling how fresh the kill was, and if it was suitable for the rest of the Tribe to consume.  
Once he had swallowed his sample of the creature, Gamatron turned to the Tribe members that had gathered around the carcass; their optics wide in anticipation to begin feasting.  
  
_ Gama: (Nodding) “It’s a good, clean, kill; everyone help yourselves.”  
  
 _The entire Tribe explodes into noise of cheer and delight, before each member swarmed the carcass and began taking their portion for dinner; whilst the Tribe was distracted, Gamatron returned to focus his attention on his fellow Alpha males.  
  
_ Gama: (Pointing) “Both of you. My chambers. Immediately.”  
  
 _Sixshot and Scorponok bow in unison, voicing their answer that they would be there right away and remaining in their submissive positions until the Chief had left for his quarters.  
Once Gamatron was gone, Sixshot stood up and began punching the air with his fists._  
  
Sixshot: (Laughing) “I can’t believe it! It worked! It really worked! He’s invited me to his chamber!”  
Scorponok: (Growling) “He addressed both of us; which means we’re in for a lecture or we’re both going to get that reward, either way we shouldn’t keep him waiting. Let’s move.”  
  
 _Sixshot and Scorponok rush off together, almost racing one another towards the secret entrance to the real New Kaon.  
Everything above ground was a front for the actual New Kaon settlement that was situated deep underground; the location was essential for surviving the harsh climate of the Wastes, and granted the Tribe access to many tunnels that lead to other parts of Cybertron.  
The tunnels were vital in heist operations, since Decepticons could move in to Autobot settlements and make off with minerals and other resources right from under their noses; the thefts above ground where always staged, to keep the Autobots totally unaware of the tunnels and the fact New Kaon was really beneath their feet.  
New Kaon’s Underground was made perfectly by the Constructicon forces and volunteers; unlike the pathetic hole dwellings or the chambers made out of building ruins, the entire structure of New Kaon was made with new materials in almost an exact likeness to what one would expect to see on the surface of Cybertron.  
The chasm that once existed at new Kaon’s location had caved in during the sacking of Sonic Canyon City thanks to Trypticon, and had it’s broken walls pushed and held up by support beams and reinforced tower structures; New Kaon literally was an underground city, with its own source of power from an Energon vein that flowed through the chasm naturally.  
And the only way in and out of the real New Kaon was through a tunnel above ground, that had been cleverly disguised as one of the standard dwellings with one exception; the doors to get inside were fully functional reinforced sliding doors, that needed an access code for authentication to open them.  
Sixshot didn’t know the code yet, and had to rely on Scorponok to open the sealed doors and lead him through the tunnel to reach the settlement.  
  
New Kaon was fully lit and bustling with activity, almost reminding Sixshot of the old Decepticon base back on Earth before it was abandoned by Galvatron. When he saw the life the Tribe was living above ground, and then witnessed the life under ground, he struggled to believe the Decepticons were even living like a Tribe at all.  
  
_ Scorponok: (Whining) “Dammit, I always forget which route to take to reach the damn palace…”  
 _  
Scorponok begins scouting the settlement from their entrance point; a balcony that overlooked New Kaon helped the Decepticons learn the layout of the ever-expanding town, accompanied with an adjoining road for them to rush down once they had located their target from the balcony.  
New Kaon was divided into four levels; level one was on the ground and at the far eastern point of the area, with level two and three elevated slightly higher by the terrain in the middle, and level four was at the highest point at the western corner.  
The search Scorponok performed was fairly quick, and reaching Gamatron’s quarters was a lot easier than Sixshot was expecting it to be since it was located in the Palace, since Scorponok fortunately knew how to navigate through it better than through the actual town itself.  
  
The palace was still being constructed, with various foundations and scaffolding obstructing the view of its walls and ceilings, though a few areas were clear enough for Sixshot to work out how the entire thing would look when completed.  
As curious as he was about how the palace was going to look when it was finished, Sixshot was more curious about an artefact he saw on their trek to Gamatron’s chambers; a rounded device with grooves along the outside of it, like those found on a gear or cog, although this item was not fitted into anything to make it viable for that descriptive function. It was mounted on a podium, resting neatly on a pillow with Energon bars surrounding it.  
  
_ Sixshot: (Curious) “Zarak…was that a T-Cog we just passed?”  
  
 _Scorponok looks over his shoulder briefly, before returning to looking directly forwards as he walked.  
  
_ Scorponok: (Sighing) “Yes, Sixshot. That was Trypticon’s T-Cog.”  
Sixshot: “So did that old scrapheap finally kick the bucket then? And why exactly is his T-Cog on display anyway?”  
Scorponok: (Quietly) “Trypticon is not dead like you may think, Sixshot. He is merely offline whilst we repair him.”  
Sixshot: (Annoyed) “That didn’t answer why that thing is displayed here.”  
Scorponok: (Chuckling) “Trypticon is the Palace. We’re located close to his Spark Chamber right now.”  
Sixshot: (Shocked) “What?!”  
  
 _Sixshot stops walking and looks behind him, back at the T-Cog, before looking back at Scorponok and rushing to catch up with him as he had not stopped._  
  
Scorponok: “Why do you think this place is loaded with repairing equipment? Trypticon fell into the canyon during the raid and sustained too much damage to be moved, so he stayed here in alt-mode to be repaired in secret. New Kaon was built around him to accommodate the Decepticons who were fixing him up, and eventually everyone moved down here with the exception of a handful of Decepticons.”  
 _  
The pair finally reached Gamatron’s door to his room, where Scorponok lowers his voice to finish explaining to Sixshot about Trypticon.  
  
_ Scorponok: (Whispering) “Trypticon may be offline, but he can still hear us. So don’t do any scheming aloud in the Palace now, alright?” _  
  
Sixshot rolls his eyes before looking at Gamatron’s door, where both males hesitate knocking on it.  
  
_ Scorponok: (Quietly) “Every time I’ve been here, it was always for a lecture…I’m getting the chills again.”  
Sixshot: (Whispering) “Now that you mention it, I’m feeling a little…uneasy…too.”  
  
 _No matter how nervous they were though, they knew they had to obey Gamatron’s orders, and knocked on the door. The door slid open almost instantly from being touched.  
_  
Gama: (VO) “Come in.”  
  
 _Sixshot’s Spark began to race in his chest in excitement, but also in fear, since Gamatron was far stronger than he was a few years back and could very easily overpower him in combat; he knew now, that if he seriously wanted to mate Gamatron, that he had to be careful and follow protocol.  
  
Scorponok gently nudged Sixshot inside first, before sliding in behind him for protection should Gamatron have planned a nasty surprise for them instead of the promised intimacy they had thought of getting from him.  
But Gamatron was not in any threatening posture, nor was he acting alluring; he was sat at a desk, carving away at something on it with a sharp blade.  
  
_ Gama: (Distracted) “You both, obviously, were expecting me to mate you both here.”  
  
 _Sixshot and Scorponok both swallow nervously, but remain silent.  
  
_ Gama: (Stern) “I share this palace with all my sons, so there was no chance of that ever happening in here. What I summoned you both for was to meet some of our other new recruits, and to give Sixshot the necessary codes and ID to travel New Kaon with.”  
  
 _The two males remain silent, as Gamatron finishes his carving and collects it alongside a handful of other card-like items. He approaches the duo, calmly with no threatening looks, and hands the items to Sixshot who accepts them with an air of caution.  
  
_ Gama: (Sighing) “Alright…now I hate talking to these guys as much as anyone does, but they’re valuable assets to the Decepticons and need to be treated with respect. So I’ll have no snarling or roaring from either of you towards them, am I clear?”  
  
 _Scorponok and Sixshot nod in unison, sweating nervously as they knew Gamatron was holding out on them about something.  
  
_ Gama: (Calling) “Alright, you can come in now.”  
  
 _Sixshot and Scorponok turn to look at the doorway which lead into an adjacent room to Gamatron’s, seeing four Cybertronians enter through it bearing the Decepticon Insignia already.  
  
_ Gama: (Nodding) “Lieutenants; meet my half brothers Alpha and Beta, and their ‘uncle’ Swindle.”  
Scorponok: (Nervous) “Let me guess…they’re going to be in charge of---”  
Gama: (Stern) “Handling and monitoring all stolen goods, and obtaining new ones. Swindle is in charge of the management of the armoury, whilst Alpha and Beta deal with everything else.”  
Swindle: (Smug) “And might I just say, Lord Gamatron, the armoury needs a little sprucing up.”  
  
 _Gamatron rolls his eye before approaching the forth recruit and patting him on the shoulder.  
  
_ Gama: “And I’m sure you all know Skywarp.”  
Sixshot: (Pointing) “Wait a second…wasn’t he Thundercrackers spy--?”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “No, he was not. Crasher’s pathetic excuse for a son is their head Spy now; Skywarp was just another neglected member of the talented Seeker squad, isn’t that right Skywarp?”  
Skywarp: (Quietly) “Yes sir. I was made to feel unimportant, which is why I left.”  
  
 _Sixshot narrows his eyes into a cold stare as he began to have suspicions on Skywarp. Gamatron moved to stand in front of all four individuals, ready to give them their orders.  
  
_ Gama: (Chuckling) “Ah, the first set of orders time…I do enjoy this part.”  
Scorponok: (Sighing) “Oh boy…”  
Gama: (Pointing) “Swindle, you’re in charge of the armoury so go and make it look pretty…and fill it with plenty of weapons. We’re going to need them when we make our attack on Old Kaon.”  
Swindle: (Saluting) “Oh yeah! You can count on me! A little gold, some candles and maybe…”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “Just…go.”  
  
 _Swindle salutes again before departing enthusiastically._  
  
Skywarp: (Curious) “So…we’re going after Kaon? Even when we have this place?”  
Gama: “That’s right, Skywarp. Why, do you have an objection?”  
Sixshot: (Growling) “Maybe he wants more Intel to give back to Thundercracker…”  
Gama: (Angry) “Sixshot!”  
Skywarp: “It’s alright, sir. I use to be the Titron head Spy and everything, so it’s normal for other to feel cagey around me.”  
Gama: (Stern) “But not necessary. Now I’m putting you in charge of communications; I want to know who is trying to contact us and why from you.”  
Skywarp: (Nodding) “Thank you sir, I’ll head to my post right away.”  
  
 _Skywarp departs, with Sixshot growling and refusing to take his eyes off him until he was gone from sight.  
  
_ Gama: (Sighing) “Alpha and Beta…I don’t want to talk to either of you after the hell you put me through…”  
Alpha: (Whining) “But…”  
Gama: “Just go to the storage facility and do something…make it tidy, get lots of shiny stuff…just report to Swindle so he can talk to me, I want nothing from you.”  
  
 _The twins both sulk in unison, before sighing and leaving the room, with the three alpha’s remaining behind._  
  
Gama: (Exhaling) “Now…onto an…’arrangement’ I had planned for you two.”  
  
 _Gamatron stomps a foot forwards to startle his companions, keeping them fully alert as he unfolds a poorly drawn map of the Wastes.  
  
_ Gama: (Pondering) “We don’t want anyone knowing of this little session of ours, since they will likely inform Shockwave when he returns…so we need to be as far away from the Tribe’s territory as possible, without wandering too far into the dangerous locations.”  
Scorponok: (Shocked) “Y-you mean…you’re serious?”  
  
 _Gamatron glares at Scorponok, who cowers slightly understanding he shouldn’t have spoken to his Leader. Gamatron returns to looking at the map before he points out a location in Sector Five just west of New Kaon.  
  
_ Gama: (Pointing) “Here; on the border. Both of you meet me there when it’s dark outside, and if anyone asks where you are going; tell them it’s Autobot Pest patrol for Sixshot, and that you Scorponok are accompanying him so he can get accustomed to the routine. Understood?”  
Scorponok: (Saluting) “Yes, my lord.”  
Sixshot: “Whoa, back up a second…the palace is Trypticon right? And he can still hear everything we say, right? So what’s stopping him from telling Shockwave about the liaison?”  
Gama: (Stern) “Trypticon has taken an oath of loyalty to me, and will do exactly what I tell him to, including keeping certain pieces of information to himself. If he breaks his oath, he will remain down here in stasis for the rest of his life.”  
  
 _Sixshot lowers his head slightly as he notices Gamatron fixating a cold and powerful glare on him._  
  
Gama: (Growling) “Now…no further questions. My mood and patience is waning so we need to get moving as soon as possible, since the last hour of daylight is already upon us I also suggest you do the same. I will make my way over to the rendezvous point immediately.”  
  
 _Gamatron rolls up the map and tosses it aside, still flashing the same expression he had made to Sixshot just moments ago even as he left the room.  
Scorponok and Sixshot remained behind for a short while to calm each other down, and to prepare for the late-night meeting with their leader._


	6. Secret Liaisons

_By the time Sixshot and Scorponok departed New Kaon’s underground settlement it had already turned dark outside; Decepticons that were above ground scavenging and salvaging materials and ingredients had turned in for the night, the patrols ventured below ground to begin midnight heists on unaware Autobot settlements, and the hustle-and-bustle of Decepticons that were once feasting on the Dweller carcass Sixshot and Scorponok brought in, had begun the tedious task of dragging it underground to be stored for later in case of resource shortages.  
The emptiness of the above-ground New Kaon meant that the two Alphas trekked on to their rendezvous point without being disturbed or distracted by anyone, although when they reached the location Gamatron had pointed out to them they were slightly disappointed to find the Chief to not be there yet.  
  
Sixshot began inspecting the area by smell, whilst Scorponok focused on using his optics to determine if their Leader had been here yet; neither found a trace of Gamatron ever visiting the location, and began to have their doubts.  
  
_ Sixshot: (Growling) “He set us up, didn’t he??!”  
Scorponok: (Pondering) “No, that is not like him. If he had set us up, he would have confiscated both of our code chips and key cards to stop us returning to New Kaon, but he didn’t; and changing all the locks would take too long and use up valuable resources.”  
Sixshot: (Hissing) “Then where is he?!”  
  
 _Scorponok begins lightly sniffing, but detects nothing.  
  
_ Sixshot: (Annoyed) “I tried that…you got nothing, right?”  
  
 _Suddenly the duo hears a far away sound, which alerts them._  
  
Scorponok: (Startled) “What was that noise?!”  
 _  
Scorponok rears up, having detected the distant sounds location, and was now trying to focus his sight to magnify the location; but another sound causes him to snap out of his search, and to begin sweating nervously.  
Howling.  
  
Sixshot had reared up at identifying the most recent howl, and turned to face the same direction as Scorponok. The howling continued, undisturbed, with both males doing nothing but staring in the direction it was coming from in silence.  
And then, Sixshot responded to the howl with one of his own, causing Scorponok to turn around and snarl at him.  
  
_ Scorponok: (Angry) “Returning his calls now, are you?! I’ll surprise him by showing up there first! So feel free to stand there and howl all night!”  
Sixshot: (Snarling) “You couldn’t outrun me even if I was offline!!”  
  
 _Both males suddenly rush towards the source of the noise; snarling and growling at one another as they pushed their body, for more speed, to the limits.  
Dust and grains of rust flew up into the air as Sixshot transformed into his wolf-mode, utilising the forms added speed to outrun Scorponok to reach the source of the sounds first; skidding across the ground as he attempted to come to a sudden halt, causing more dust and debris to fly up and in the face of the source of the disturbance.  
Gamatron had parked his rear on the framework remains of a long dead Dweller Worm, giving him the added advantage of scouting out his fellow Alphas and any intruding Autobots; the added height also allowed his voice to be projected across longer distances which helped his howls reach Sixshot and Scorponok with ease. It did, however, also pose a problem; any nosey Autobots that the patrols didn’t scare off would have heard the sounds and might decide to investigate the sources.    
But the matter did not enter Sixshot or Scorponok’s thoughts once they both arrived, panting heavily in their regular robotic modes; Gamatron had called to them, and remained squatting on the Dweller remains to keep a close eye on what his potential mates would do.  
  
Scorponok showed his eagerness too soon for Gamatron’s tastes; he’d assumed his alt-mode of a robotic Scorpion and made an effort to try and strike at Sixshot, who remained in robot mode, to intimidate his competition. Then, when he felt Sixshot back off slightly, he tried to make a direct approach to Gamatron’s position, only to receive an ear-ringing roar to the face instead.  
Sixshot remained standing as far away from Gamatron as possible, his head lowered in submission, but the rest of his posture indicated dominance; legs spread apart, back straight, chest pushed forward: all of this was displaying his key physical elements.  
Gamatron slowly crawled down from his perched position on the carcass to approach Sixshot, rushing quickly towards the Six-changer imitating a false-charge once his feet had found the floor; the charge startled Scorponok into gaining some distance, whilst Sixshot remained perfectly motionless. The charge was indeed a false one, which Sixshot was relieved over, but this was just another phase of the ritual that he had to pass through to ensure success.  
  
_ Gama: (Quietly) “Holding your ground like a real Manbot; either you are more familiar with the way this goes, or you are far braver than I first thought, Sixshot.”  
  
 _Sixshot says nothing, but lifts his head to lock his line of vision with Gamatron’s in a light staring contest.  
Scorponok, feeling left out of the session, rushes Gamatron from behind and knocks him forwards into Sixshot; all three individuals toppling onto the floor, with Sixshot squirming under the combined weight of Scorponok and Gamatron.  
  
_ Gama: (Muttering) “Impatient, aren’t we?”  
Scorponok: (Slyly) “We’re not becoming SparkMates so why bother with the ritual?”  
Sixshot: *Muffled Response*  
Gama: (Growling) “The ritual is still essential since it qualifies as foreplay!”  
Scorponok: (Whining) “But I don’t want foreplay, I just want the real thing now.”  
  
 _Gamatron roars and attempts to erect his protective spines, only to feel Scorponok’s hands gripping onto his helmet indicating he was lifting his body to avoid the spines, whereby he violently shakes Scorponok off and loses his helmet in the process. Sixshot squirms free from under Gamatron and tackles Scorponok, clawing at him and roaring in rage._  
  
Gama: (Roaring) “ENOUGH.”  
  
 _The two Alphas stop fighting and lower their expressions, to show their submission to Gamatron.  
  
_ Gama: (Irritated) “You’re both equally impatient; I can tell. And I have the right to walk away from you both for offending me with your impatience.”  
  
 _As Gamatron begins lecturing the two Alphas they take notice of his brightly coloured crest immediately; it was displaying bright orange and yellow, which indicated to the males that he was in season and ripe for childbearing right now.  
Sixshot’s Spark began to race faster and faster the longer he looked at the burning colours on Gamatron’s crest; the colours were so powerful that they sent his bodily functions into hyper-drive, causing him to breath heavily and salivate in anticipation. Scorponok showed exactly the same symptoms, only he began to whimper and whine quietly the longer he waited.  
Gamatron was so fixated on his speech that he never saw his fellow Alphas behaviour, or that they were removing their own helmets to flash their crests at him in return.  
  
One loud whine from Scorponok, however, caught his attention. And the instant he locked his sights on Scorponok he began to regret it; the excited Alpha had taken the forming of eye-contact as a sign of approval, and launched himself forwards to tackle Gamatron to the ground once again.  
Gamatron was quick to push Scorponok from his body, only to find Sixshot had sprung up from behind and tackled him down onto his belly; and Sixshot was not going to wait for Gamatron’s consent like Scorponok had when he managed to get on top of him.  
Sixshot launched his pelvis against Gamatron’s rear, slipping his hose deep into Gamatron’s port forcing out a loud moan, and began thrusting just as Scorponok had recovered from his fall.  
_  
Scorponok: (Shouting) “What the slag?! Get off him! He’s MINE.”  
  
 _Scorponok leaps onto Sixshots back and begins roaring, trying to pull the Six-Changing Alpha from their currently receptive master.  
Sixshot retaliated Scorponok’s annoying attacks by roaring back and squirming, trying to ensure it was his hose that was going to be locked inside of Gamatron’s port; because once Scorponok came to realize that Sixshot was not going to let go, he had to be creative and try to get access to Gamatron’s port as well.  
And Sixshot was going to ensure that Gamatron’s port wouldn’t hold both of their rods.  
  
_ Sixshot: (Snarling) “Get off my back, you wench!”  
Scorponok: (Hissing) “Then get off of Gamatron, you hunk of scrap!”  
Sixshot: (Roaring) “NO. I am the most worthy to obtain Sparklings from him!”  
Scorponok: (Shouting) “And I say that I am far superior in intellect and physical strength compared to you, therefore I am the most worthy!”  
Sixshot: (Roaring) “You are NOT!”  
Scorponok: (Roaring) “Yes I AM!”  
  
 _Scorponok claws at Sixshots back, ripping off his armour with his fangs and revealing the more vulnerable chassis layer beneath it. At this point Sixshot began to worry, and was forced to retreat from Gamatron’s port in order to launch a counter-attack on Scorponok.  
Both rival Alpha’s swung out at one another, ripping off fragments of armour in the heat of the battle, all the while Gamatron sat back and watched to see who would emerge victorious.  
  
_ Gama: (Pondering) “Most intriguing…friends, turning on one another for the right to breed? It is ludicrous, but very interesting.” _  
  
Sixshot manages to sway Scorponok into moving further back by baring his teeth dangerously close to his now exposed and vulnerable body; ordinarily an Alpha’s bite on an armoured body would be fairly painful and would leave a fair bit of damage to both body and armour, but on totally exposed body parts the bites were excruciatingly painful.  
And half of the bite injuries on exposed limbs were so bad that repairs were patchy and not as good as they should be, and healing up on their own was far slower if not totally unlikely.  
So once Sixshot had managed to get Scorponok to gain some distance, he returned his gaze to Gamatron, who had remained lying on the floor to watch the pair.  
Gamatron didn’t have to say or do anything for Sixshot to make use of the exposure; within a few seconds the six-changer had sprung onto Gamatron’s body and pinned him to the floor to attempt mating him a second time, only for Scorponok to pull him away once more.  
  
_ Scorponok: (Shouting) “MINE.”  
 _  
Sixshot snarls angrily as Scorponok throws himself on the floor and pulls Gamatron onto his lap, making Sixshots job at getting his rivals hose out of Gamatron’s port more difficult; for Scorponok had taken part of Sixshots thought track and had begun mating immediately without any warning to the receiving Decepticon.  
Luckily Gamatron was fuelled with lust and was happy having either of them mounting him, as he began thrusting himself in return to Scorponoks and moaned quietly.  
  
_ Scorponok: (Mocking) “Ha! Check it out, Sixshot! Gamatron likes my hose!” _  
_Sixshot: (Snarling) “I made him moan louder, so he likes mine better!”  
  
 _Sixshot rushes forwards and slams his body up against Gamatron’s, being careful to avoid any slightly exposed spikes down his masters back.  
Scorponok leans upright slightly to bare his teeth at Sixshot over Gamatron’s shoulder, as said master continued to ignore the fight and tried to stimulate himself into producing eggs._  
  
Scorponok: (Shouting) “What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Sixshot?!”  
Sixshot: (Bluntly) “Shut up.”  
  
 _Sixshot erects his hose and drives it with force up Gamatron’s port, forcing him into taking both males rods at the same time.  
Gamatron clung to Scorponok’s chest and trembled with ever push either male made into him, feeling his port stretching to its thinnest once both of them began thrusting more aggressively to try and release their solder before their rival.  
Both males exchanged threatening looks and low growls, no longer fixated on trying to satisfy Gamatron, but now instinctively trying to ensure it was their own Sparklings he carried for them, and not their rivals. Under normal circumstance the two of them would have just fought to the death for the right to mate Gamatron, but with them both having a history of friendship the thought of killing the other was not a top priority; besting them in rivalry was far more satisfying than just killing them, and Gamatron would be more pleased with them both if they indeed fought without lethal force.  
  
Scorponok attempts to drive his hose deeper into Gamatron’s port to try and plant his tip against the receiving Decepticons cervix, which would allow his solder instant passage to where the eggs would be made and would block Sixshots from even entering Gamatron’s fertile belly, but Sixshot attempted to try the exact same tactic; the swelling of their rods made the middle-Decepticons port feel more and more tight, and neither of the two were willing to pull back too much in fear of losing their spot close to the cervix no matter how painful the experience was starting to become for all three of them.  
  
Sixshot gasps as his hose’s spikes erected, not only making the port feel all the more tight and uncomfortable, but also brought pain directly onto Scorponok as the spikes stabbed into his own sensitive hose. Scorponok was feeling the pain so badly that he attempted to remove his hose from Gamatron’s port, only for his own spikes to erect around his, and before both males knew it they found that their hoses had locked together due to their erected spikes, and Gamatron’s unpleasantly tight port.  
  
_ Scorponok: (Growling/In Pain) “S-Sixshot…I…I yield…let me out…”  
Sixshot: (Moaning/In Pain) “Primus this is bad! I can’t pull out!”  
Scorponok: (Shouting) “WHAT!?”   
Sixshot: (Shouting) “WE ARE STUCK.”  
Scorponok: (Frantic) “G-Gamatron! What do we do?!” _  
_Gama: (Panting) “Don’t…move…please…”  
Scorponok: (Whining) “But…it hurts…”  
Sixshot: (Angry) “Zarak, if you had a BRAIN you’d know Gamatron is the one in the most pain here. If he knew any way for us to get out of his port, he’d tell us. So do what he says and don’t move.”  
  
 _The three Alpha’s remain motionless, with only their torso’s expanding and contracting from panting being noticeable.  
Scorponok, however, was feeling very uncomfortable just lying so still with a large amount of pain on his mating equipment; just one slight twitch from him trying to relax caused Gamatron to moan loudly, and for Sixshot to growl in discomfort._  
  
Gama: (Blushing) “I---I said don’t fucking move!!”  
Scorponok: (Annoyed) “I couldn’t help it!”  
Sixshot: (Snarling) “Sweet Primus---what drove me to inflict this much pain onto myself?!”  
  
 _Sixshot trembles as he feels his hose begin pushing out his Solder, forcing Scorponok to cringe as he started to also feel Sixshot’s soon-to-come release.  
But the pain was too much, and Sixshot’s hose held back its content, yet the arousal continued to pressure his already aching ball-bearings into producing more of the male bonding metals to plant inside of Gamatron’s hungry Fusion Cavity. So whilst Scorponok dealt with the pain of the port’s tightness and Sixshots spiked hose digging into his own, Sixshot had to deal with his own bodily functions inflicting pain.  
Thankfully the stillness lowered the pain amount a little, but all three of the males knew and were dreading the moment that one of them had to pull out. All the way out._  
  
Gama: (Panting) “Ughnn…whoever is bottom, pull pack slightly…you’re pressing against my sensitive spot…”  
Sixshot: (Annoyed) “Alright Zarak, you heard him; pull back.”  
Scorponok: (Whining) “But Sixshot…”  
Sixshot: (Growling) “Just DO IT.”  
  
 _Scorponok tightly closed his eyes and slowly pulls back, forcing yet another loud moan to escape from Gamatron and a roar of pain from the entangled Sixshot. Scorponok didn’t pull out as far as he could have done, due to him still feeling the hunger for outlasting Sixshot in this process.  
And it seemed that Sixshot was on to him.  
  
_ Sixshot: (Snarling) “Y-you slag-smelting---you want me to give up, don’t you?!”  
Scorponok: (Angry) “Of course I do! But---”  
Gama: (Moaning) “Both of you, shut up.”  
Sixshot: (Bluntly) “No.”  
Scorponok: (Angry) “Don’t talk to Gamatron that way!! It’s rude!”  
Sixshot: (Muttering) “And I think it’s his fault that we’re in this situation.”  
Gama: (Snarling) “What was that?! MY fault?!”  
  
 _Sixshot thrusts with force, causing Scorponok to wince in pain and Gamatron to moan sharply, as if to remind his master of the position he was in._  
  
Sixshot: (Annoyed) “Yes. Why couldn’t you have just picked ONE of us, Gamatron?”  
Gama: (Hissing) “Whose idea was it to not take TURNS?!”  
Scorponok: (Pointing) “Oh! I know! It’s Sixshot!”  
Sixshot  & Gama: (In Unison) “Shut up!”  
  
 _Scorponok looks away in shame as he sees the angry glares of both Alpha’s on top of him.  
Sixshot was starting to grow impatient, and more uncomfortable, as Gamatron continued to rant about whose fault it really was about the situation. So, to try and silence the annoying ranting, Sixshot began thrusting again and thus forced the words to change into loud and almost pained moans.  
Scorponok wanted to thrust as well, once he felt the fire of competition burn up inside of him, but at the same time he didn’t want to inflict further pain on himself. So he remained perfectly still, grunting and whimpering as he dealt with the much smaller amounts of pain, to wait for his turn._  
  
Gama: (Moaning) “Ngn! Sixshot! Ah!!! S-stop!!”  
Sixshot: (Purring) “Mmmm…stop making you happy? I think not.”  
Gama: (Moaning) “Ughhh!! P-please! Ugh!”  
Sixshot: (Whispering) “What’s that, Gamatron? You want me to go harder?”  
Gama: (Whimpering) “N-no! D-don’t!!”  
Scorponok: (Cringing) “Oh Primus…”  
  
 _With brutality, Sixshot plunges his fangs onto Gamatron’s back and begins thrusting harder into him, with the Leader’s cheeks and crest quickly turning a vibrant pink in arousal. Scorponok’s cheeks and crest slowly begin to match Gamatron’s as Sixshots work began to stimulate him as well, and within a few minutes both the recipient and the fellow male inside the same port began moaning in unison; the mixture of satisfied, and slightly pained, sounds made Sixshot chuckle.  
And things only got better for him, once he felt his solder finally push its way up his hose before erupting within Gamatron’s very tight port; easing the friction of the thrusting inside along with easing his internal burden.  
It wasn’t long before Scorponok took advantage of the now lubricated port, as he began thrusting quickly to match his rivals offload amount. Both males were indeed quick to plant their bonding metals inside of Gamatron’s belly, with significant relief, but neither of them wanted to pull out anytime soon.  
Sixshot may produce more solder than Scorponok ever could, but he was not willing to take any chances in having his RNA overridden by his rivals efforts; neither wanted the other to be the father of the offspring, but both wanted to be fathers at the same time.  
It was a stalemate, with Gamatron being unlucky enough to be caught up in the middle of the whole ordeal; his port feeling sore from the dual-mating, his limbs feeling weak from exhaustion. He’d get up and gain some distance if he could, but he knew what would happen if he tried, since he is an Alpha Male himself; the two rivals would just chase after him and repeat the process, perhaps with more aggression than the last session, and Gamatron knew he could not handle it if things came to that point.  
Thankfully, however, the thrusting had stopped. Both males remaining motionless to wait for the others next move, their optics locking on their rivals in a staring contest that lasted several long minutes, until Scorponok broke the silence._  
  
Scorponok: “…you know what Sixshot? You can have him. A thought just crossed my mind that you likely never even considered…”  
Sixshot: (Snarling) “And what is it?!”  
Scorponok: (Smirking) “Shockwave. He may never find out which of us mated Gamatron, but he’ll still know someone did…because of the different types of Eggs he will lay.”  
  
 _Sixshots snarling and overconfident expression quickly dropped to something totally unreadable, with Gamatron quickly looking very concerned by the way the conversation was going.  
  
_ Sixshot: “…what.”  
Scorponok: (Chuckling) “I saw the eggs Gamatron laid for Shockwave back on Earth. Those things were huge and very bright in colour, like any Berserker Egg you’d expect. Now, compare the size of those to the size of say…an Alpha’s…”  
Gama: (Worried) “…he’d know I cheated on him.”  
Scorponok: (Nodding) “Affirmative, sir. And because there are only two other Alpha’s besides Gamatron…Shockwave would use the process of elimination to find out who it was that attempted ‘stealing’ his mate. And you know what Berserkers did to those who tried to steal their mates, right? You of all Cybertronians should know this, Sixshot.”  
  
 _Sixshot swallows nervously, nodding his head with an air of reluctance.  
  
_ Scorponok: “Bingo. Termination.”  
Gama: (Quietly) “…what if I build the nest somewhere else? Somewhere he’d never find it?”  
Sixshot: (Stern) “That’s impossible…Shockwaves territory is HUGE, and a territory that big needs regular patrolling. He’d sniff it out, and that would make things far worse.”  
Scorponok: “He’d leave the nest as it is though since he’d never find out which of us mated with Gamatron unless he saw the offspring.”  
Sixshot: (Nodding) “Well…you might not be willing to take any chances with Shockwave, but I am. I said I was willing to do anything to get Sparklings from Gamatron, and I’m going to stay true to my word.”  
Gama: (Shouting) “Killing Shockwave is out of the question!”  
Sixshot: (Smugly) “Fine…then I’ll think of another plan.”  
  
 _Gamatron rears up, causing discomfort to the males rods that were still tightly secured inside his port, with Scorponok now able to retreat his mating tool with less pain being inflicted.  
Once his hose was out, Scorponok rolled from under Gamatron and got back up onto his feet, quickly dusting himself off and checking his wounds over from the conflict he had with Sixshot.  
Sixshot remained motionless, keeping a firm hold of his prize, as he still had suspicions over Scorponok possibly changing his mind.  
_  
Scorponok: “If I am lucky to get anything out of this encounter, I expect to hear about it…”  
Sixshot: (Growling) “You’ll get NOTHING. I’ll crush any of your pathetic spawn if I---”  
Gama: (Coldly) “Neither of you will ever see nor interact with these Sparklings...They will never know who their fathers are.”  
  
 _Sixshot and Scorponok remain silently staring at Gamatron.  
  
_ Gama: “It’s for their safety; from that infanticide trait Sixshot is all-too familiar with using. You’ll know if you get any males, but you can never see them.”  
Scorponok: (Quietly) “But Gamatron…”  
Gama: (Stern) “There will be no negotiations. My word is law.”  
Sixshot: (Whining) “You can’t keep them hidden from us forever you know…from us or Shockwave. Someone will find out, and then what will you do?”  
Gama: (Nodding) “I’ll cross that obstacle when I come to it. Now either mate with me or get the fuck off; I’m losing my patience.”  
  
 _Sixshot rolls his eyes and mutters to himself in Decepticon, nodding to Scorponok lightly as if asking him to leave.  
  
_ Scorponok: “…fine. I’ll see you back at Base, Gamatron….and Sixshot…”  
Sixshot: “Hm?”  
Scorponok: (Coldly) “If you do anything to Gamatron while I’m away that doesn’t adhere to his request then I’ll hunt you down and scrap you. He comes before friendship, and always will.”  
Sixshot: (Sighing) “Just go already, Zarak…your threats are meaningless.”  
  
 _Scorponok sticks his nose up at Sixshot, huffing and muttering loudly in Decepticon as he departed.  
Once Sixshot was certain his rival had gone, he began the mating process again with far less brutality than before.  
The darkness around them had engulfed their surroundings; it was pitch black, with nothing but their optics and voices standing out in the darkness. Gamatron was exhausted and wanted to go back to New Kaon to incubate and recover, but Sixshot was persistent and highly determined to fill his belly up to the brim.  
_  
Gama: (Panting) “S-Sixshot…I’m tired…can we call it a night?”  
Sixshot: (Sarcastic) “Hmm…let me see…how about…no.”  
Gama: (Whining) “But Sixshot…my port hurts, I can barely keep myself held up, and you must be getting tired too, right?”  
  
 _Sixshot pushes Gamatron down onto the floor with force, still thrusting with almost limitless energy._  
  
Sixshot: (Chuckling) “By the AllSpark, no! Shockwave only mates briefly with you because his Solder is thicker than mine, so he needs to let out far less of it.”  
  
 _Sixshot seductively licks the side of Gamatron’s cheek._  
  
Sixshot: (Whispering) “And besides…I thought as a fellow Alpha you’d know that to ensure conception, you need to mate for far longer, or frequently…”  
  
 _Gamatron whimpers as Sixshot begins thrusting harder and faster into his body, releasing loud moans each time Sixshots rod pushed into his port._  
  
Sixshot: (Smug) “Oh Gamafag…you’re just like someone I knew quite well in the old days; always whimpering and crying out like a bitch whenever your aft gets a good drilling…like Slutscream use to whenever your old man Megadick screwed him.”  
  
 _Gamatron growls deeply and slams his head backwards into Sixshots face, causing the mating to briefly stop.  
  
_ Gama: (Snarling) “NEVER talk about my father, especially with such disrespect!!”  
Sixshot: (Growling) “Geez…I’m only joking…”  
Gama: (Muttering) “You should never make jokes Sixshot; you’re not funny.”  
  
 _Sixshot rubs his face and sighs heavily.  
  
_ Sixshot: (Annoyed) “What will it take for you to lighten up, Gama? The only time I’ve EVER seen you…happy…is when you’re being fucked.”  
  
 _Gamatron remains silent.  
  
_ Sixshot: “I may be a jerk that nobody really likes, but at least I have a sense of humour and crack a smile now and again. You’re just…cold…”  
Gama: (Coldly) “No I’m not.”  
Sixshot: (Whining) “THERE! You just spoke so coldly to me!”  
Gama: (Growling) “So what if I don’t laugh or smile much? I’m an Alpha Male. I’m not supposed to.”  
Sixshot: “That’s just Megatron’s idea crammed into your head. I’m sure even your beloved Scorponok laughs more than you do.”  
  
 _Gamatron remains silent and begins fidgeting with his hands.  
  
_ Sixshot: (Sighing) “Primus…”  
Gama: (Growling) “So what if it is an idea my father taught me?! It’s not upset anyone!”  
Sixshot: “Actually Gama, its upset a lot of Cybertronians…that includes you.”  
  
 _Sixshot wraps his arms around Gamatron’s waist and gently begins thrusting again._  
   
Sixshot: (Quietly) “You’re an adult now. Mature…hmmm…yes…very mature…you should have seen the amount of pain your coldness has been causing everyone.”  
Gama: (Panting) “I n-never saw anything!”  
Sixshot: (Whispering) “Rodimus Prime’s paranoia…your half-brother shunning you…your father disowning you for a short while…and now; Shockwave abandoning you.”  
  
 _Gamatron’s eye widens as he listens further, quiet moans escaping from him.  
  
_ Sixshot: “When was the last time you smiled? When you first partnered to Shockwave? That was years ago…perhaps you need a change in partners to get that smile back?”  
  
 _Sixshot begins licking Gamatron’s neck and cheek again, slipping his hands up and down the Chief’s body seductively.  
Gamatron had noticed what Sixshot was hinting at and it scared him…not the idea of Sixshot being his partner, but that he was beginning to have doubts about himself and his relationship with Shockwave. He was afraid that Sixshot was actually right._  
  
Gama: (Quietly) “…when I first mated with Shockwave, it felt right…like we were made for each other…”  
Sixshot: (Whispering) “Maybe you were back then, when you were still young and needed a powerful partner for protection.”  
Gama: “But now…he never spends time with me anymore. He continuously went out on patrol, or claimed that’s what he was doing, and sometimes wouldn’t return for days. I followed him once, and I found him at Sector Seven…just sitting there in the remains of an old shrine of some kind that had been dug out. It was really quite…sad.”  
Sixshot: (Purring) “Ah yes, the Berserker Excavation Site. Perhaps the reality that he is the last one and that there is no hope for his breed anymore, has finally sunk in.”  
Gama: (Shrugging) “I don’t know…but the last time he mated with me, he didn’t even look at my face.”  
  
 _Gamatron turns his head slightly to glare at Sixshot.  
  
_ Gama: (Annoyed) “Then again, you never do that either.”  
Sixshot: (Insulted) “W-what? I did it once! And it’s not fair to judge me that way considering we’ve only mated, what, three times now? Once was very unwilling too as a matter of fact…”  
Gama: (Sighing) “You’re right…I’m sorry, that was very rude of me.”  
Sixshot: “Speaking of apologies…I know nothing I say or do will fix the damage I caused back on Earth, but I want to say sorry too. About everything…”  
  
 _Sixshot stops thrusting and moves slightly to one side, so Gamatron could see him better.  
  
_ Sixshot: (Purring) “Let’s bury the hatchet, hmm? What do you say?”  
Gama: (Chuckling) “I already said I was willing to do that when you came to join us…but, as for your ‘proposal’…”  
Sixshot: “Proposal?”  
Gama: (Nodding) “Your little conversation with me sounded an awful lot like a proposal for becoming SparkMates.”  
Sixshot: (Blushing) “Err…oops?”  
Gama: “Anyway…as for your proposal…”  
  
 _Sixshot sweats nervously, his optics dilating in excitement.  
  
_ Gama: (Whispering) “I’ll think about it.”  
  
 _Sixshot purrs lightly to himself and grins, seeing a very pathetic attempt at a smile form on Gamatron’s lips.  
  
_ Sixshot: (Excited) “primus Gamatron…you won’t be disappointed in your decision. I’ll prove that to you right now!”  
Gama: “Hey I said I’d think about it, I didn’t say yes!”  
  
 _The two chuckle quietly in the darkness, resuming with their liaison together passionately, until the sound of a vehicle approaching was detected.  
Dead ahead of the pair, in the distance, they were able to identify three sets of automobile lights heading in the direction of New Kaon. Sixshot decided he’d have to prove himself further later, since it was obvious Gamatron was concerned by the source of the lights and more so, the direction in which they were heading in.  
Gamatron and Sixshot recovered from their intimate session together and restored their communications with New Kaon, and in less than a minute of I being turned on, Gamatron got a call from his son Rolo, who was out on patrol at the entrance to the settlement.  
  
_ Gama: (Worried) “Rolo, what is it?”  
Rolo: (Comm.-link) “I’ve been trying to call you for the past two hours!!! We’ve got Autobots inside the settlement and more coming in!”  
Sixshot: (Panicked) “Autobots?!”  
Gama: (Shocked) “WHERE ROLO?! WHERE ARE THEY?!”  
Rolo: (Comm.-link) “A large group of about twenty Autobots came in two hours ago and have started locking the place down! Most of the Decepticons have gone into the underground settlement and are safe, but us lot above ground are in a real slag-pit! They’ve started taking one member from each pack away, to who knows where!”  
Gama: (Stern) “Where are you now, Rolo? Where are your brothers?!”  
Rolo: (Comm.-Link) “I’m still standing at the entrance. Pyro, Sparx and Clank have all gone to protect Grandfather.”  
Gama: (Concerned) “…if you’re still at the entrance…why have they not done anything to you?”  
Rolo: (Comm.-Link) “One Autobot tried to grab me, but this dorky red Autobot said I was too small for the research or something…so everyone else that’s come by just knocks me over and ignores me.”  
Sixshot: (Stern) “Dorky red Autobot…that’s Perceptor.”  
Gama: (Muttering) “I’m more concerned about if they find the secret entrance to the underground.”  
  
 _There is a sound of a loud horn heard in the distance, and very clearly over the comm.-link._  
  
Gama: (Concerned) “…what was that?”  
Sixshot: “Sounds like the ‘big-guy’ just joined the party.”  
Gama: “Rolo…who made that sound?”  
Rolo: (Comm.-Link) “Um…father…you’re not going to like this.”  
Gama: (Worried) “Rolo, tell me what just happened!”  
Rolo: (Comm.-Link) “Optimus Prime just showed up…”


	7. A Familiar Face -Part 1-

_Gamatron and Sixshot were quick to return back to the settlement, using a secret underground passage built just outside New Kaon to reach The Den where Megatron and his grandsons were all gathered. Clank was busy finishing Shockwaves repair work on Megatrons legs whilst Pyro and Sparx stood by the narrow entrance, scaring off any Autobots that got too close by swiping out with their claws, or in Pyro’s case…breathing fire.  
Gamatron and Sixshot emerge from the hidden entrance, panting from exhaustion in their hasty arrival (and recent liaison together.)  
  
_ Gama: (Panting) “Boys…status report…”  
  
 _Sparx nods to Pyro and moves aside to salute his father, leaving his red sibling in charge of protecting the entrance.  
  
_ Sparx: (Boldly) “The Autobots have caught one member from each Pack except ours. Rolo is still outside keeping us posted with information on Optimus Prime and the Autobots movements. Mega has taken control of those who have sought shelter in the Underground, and Scorponok said he was hunting down the traitor who tattled on us.”  
Gama & Sixshot: (In Unison) “Traitor?”  
  
 _Sparx salutes again.  
  
_ Sparx: (Nodding) “Yes sirs! Alpha and Beta detected a Titron signal within the underground shortly after you and your Commanders left New Kaon; they decoded it two hours ago, but by then it was already too late.”  
Gama: (Confused) “A Titron signal? Then…what are the Autobots doing here?”  
Sixshot: (Coldly) “I think my suspicions were correct, Gamatron…that Skywarp was a spy.”  
Sparx: “I don’t wish to be the bearer of further bad news, sirs, but the real Skywarp is still on Earth under Thundercrackers command. Alpha and Beta confirmed the signal came from a Seeker, yes, but this signal tells us that the individual in question is a youngster.”  
  
 _Sixshot chuckles and begins pointing at Sparx in a teasing fashion. Sparx is quick to flat-brow and begin displaying his displeasure._  
  
Sixshot: (Pointing) “This kid’s an information database! What a card!”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “He’s the only smart son I got, and came with a yapper that never knows when to SHUT UP.”  
  
 _Sparx lowers his head in shame.  
  
_ Gama: “So enough with the details and just tell me the basics. Who is the traitor, why are the Autobots responding to a Titron signal and more-so which members of our pack have been ruled out of this ‘research’.”  
  
 _Sparx looks around nervously.  
  
_ Gama: (Shouting) “NOW.”  
Sparx: (Cowering) “Rolo and me have been ruled out…they said we are too small…and Pyro is too dangerous…”  
Gama: (Muttering) “That leaves Clank, myself, Mega and Megatron…now about the traitor?”  
Spark: (Quietly) “S-Scout…”  
Gama: (Sighing) “Don’t bother calling a Scout, you can tell me this information---”  
Sparx: (Whimpering) “Scout is the traitor…the Autobots hired him to infiltrate us…”  
  
 _Gamatron’s face tightens into an infuriated snarl; deep and churning growls beginning to grow at the back of his throat. Sixshot steps away from Gamatron with an air of nervousness, whilst Sparx lowered himself in submission at his parents growing anger.  
  
_ Gama: (Roaring) “SCOUT!? Crashers bastard son?!”  
Megatron: (VO) “Stop roaring; it’s giving me a migraine.”  
Clank: (VO) “I can’t do repairs under these conditions!”  
Pyro: (VO) “Oh boy…I think they’ll know you’re here now, dad.”  
  
 _Gamatron roars loudly again, causing the inside of the dwelling to shake debris loose from the ceiling.  
Then suddenly all is quiet.  
The young boys look around nervously, before even Sixshot and Megatron began to feel uneasy with the silence. Gamatron however, was still fuelled with anger and panting heavily to control his temper, but it wasn’t working that well at all.  
  
_ Sixshot: (Whispering) “…you think they got scared and left?”  
  
 _Pyro lightly digs away some of the Den’s narrow entrance and climbs out slightly, sniffing his surroundings, before climbing all the way out of the hole.  
He turns around to gesture everything was clear to his family inside, only to be tackled down by surprise by an Autobot. Sparx’ antennae rise into their alert positions before he rushes out of the dwelling to his brothers’ aid, only for him to be brought down by two more Autobots as soon as he left.  
Clank sweats nervously and begins to panic now that his two brothers had been removed from the cave, having to rush his repair work on Megatron for as long as his father and Sixshot could give him.  
  
_ Gama: (Annoyed) “Stupid boys…Sixshot; guard the entrance with me; we need to give Clank the time he needs to repair my father’s legs.”  
  
 _Sixshot nods and rushes to the entrance, smacking out at an Autobot that was attempting to climb inside. Gamatron begins his approach to assist, when suddenly the ground began to rumble, and the ceiling above steadily crumbled.  
  
_ Sixshot: (Shouting) “They’re digging us out!”  
Gama: “…no…they’re caving us in! Sixshot; get outside and try to stop the source of the disruption!”  
Sixshot: (Whining) “On my own?!”  
Gama: (Roaring) “DO IT.”  
  
 _Sixshot raises his arms in defeat before climbing out the dwelling, immediately being sprung upon by Autobots who tried with all their might to restrain him.  
  
_ Sixshot: (VO) “It’s Rumble!! He’s going to cause the whole ceiling structure to collapse!”  
Gama: (Shocked) “…the underground settlement…!!”  
  
 _Gamatron opens up communications with his son, Mega, in a panic.  
  
_ Gama: (Frantic) “Mega! Get everyone out of the Underground! The Autobots will crush you all in a tomb of iron and stone if you don’t get out!!”  
Mega: (Comm.-Link/Static) “*fzzz*…*fzzz*…open door…*fzzz*…locked…*fzzz*…has the key…*fzzz*”  
Gama: (Trembling) “M-Mega…listen to me! I can’t hear you correctly, the link is being jammed! Just try to get out before---”  
  
 _The ground rumbles violently, with the ceiling above Gamatron’s head now caving in on the three inside. Gamatron cuts communications and rushes to Clank and Megatron; throwing his body over the top of them both to shield them from the debris as the cave crashed down around them.  
The caves ceiling was not as thick as it could have been luckily, as Gamatron, Clank and Megatron were still majorly exposed under the small layer of rubble.  
The blackness of the ceiling was now replaced with the starlit sky above Cybertron, and the blinding lights of the many Autobots that had raided New Kaon.  
  
_ Perceptor: (VO) “Ah! There he is!”  
  
 _Gamatron’s eye weakly opens and he struggles to move from the mounting exhaustion and small injuries he had picked up, but he was still able to look behind him at the approaching squad of Autobots; Perceptor, Mirage, Hound, Ratchet and of course Optimus Prime. The rest of the Autobots, he did not recognise._  
  
Mirage: (Smugly) “My…he is a big one.”  
Perceptor: “We need to move Gamatron from him. Ratchet, do you have the pincers?”  
 _  
Ratchet rolls his eyes, muttering loudly to himself.  
  
_ Ratchet: (Annoyed) “Of course I do. There was no way in Cybertron I was going to try picking HIM up without them.”  
 _  
Ratchet reveals a large pair of pincers and approaches Gamatron; the Alpha immediately erected the large spines down his back, snarling and growling angrily towards the advancing Autobot. He tried to move, and lash out if he could, but he was far too weak to do that now; the pincers gripped onto his sides with ease, allowing Ratchet to haul Gamatron from Clank and Megatron to a safe distance.  
Clank was shaken up from the cave-in but was by no means defenceless; Perceptor and Hound had moved in to restrain him only to be greeted by his powerful swinging arms and deadly sharp claws. If Clank was a real fighter the Autobots would have had a real problem dealing with him, but no, he was very passive for a Berserker.  
All it took was Hound and Perceptor to act as a distraction for Mirage to sneak up behind him and tackle him onto the ground, then cuffing his arms behind his back was all the more simpler.  
Megatron was fixed enough to walk again but he was still unfit to fend entirely for himself. He laid in the remains of the cave, coated from head to toe in dents, scratches and rust; Optimus Prime finally managed to see what had become of his old foe after many long years being uncertain of what had happened to him. And the sight was a sorry one…for once; Optimus felt a form of pity towards the tyrannous ex-Leader.  
  
_ Optimus Prime: (Quietly) “Megatron…”  
  
 _Megatron weakly opened his eyes; squinting them in pain as the bright lights from the Autobots flooded into his night-sensitive eyes._  
  
Optimus Prime: “…you look terrible.”  
Megatron: (Groaning) “How nice of you to notice…now what do you want?”  
Optimus Prime: (Confused) “You’re not even going to threaten me?”  
Megatron: (Yawning) “I’m too old for childish threats and name-calling, Prime. Now what do you want?”  
 _  
Perceptor approaches the downed Megatron and begins quickly examining him, with said ex-Leader making no effort at all to scare him away.  
  
_ Optimus Prime: (Nodding) “This was a drastic measure Perceptor was willing to take for his Conservation work. It came to our attention that there has been an outbreak of two diseases in the Wastes, one potentially fatal.”  
Megatron: “Right…so you’re kidnapping one of each Decepticon type…”  
Perceptor: (Shocked) “Kidnapping? We’re saving them!”  
Megatron: (Annoyed) “Swarming into their homes, dragging them from their families to live a life that is unworthy of being called ‘living’? You call that ‘saving’ them? You may as well plant the bullet in their heads now; no Decepticon wants to ‘live’ that way.”  
Perceptor: “B-but…the diseases…the Dweller Worms…and Kohnarik…”  
Optimus Prime: (Sighing) “Perceptor…”  
 _  
Megatron’s expression shifts to that of his old military glare.  
  
_ Megatron: (Stern) “You dare use the ancient Berserker tongue in our presence. I find that highly offensive.”  
Optimus Prime: (Baffled) “…seriously, Megatron? No threats? Nothing at all?”  
Perceptor: (Nervous) “Um…about that, Optimus Prime…”  
Megatron: (Interrupting) “I’m too old, remember? Such things are beneath me now.”  
Optimus Prime: (Stern) “I always thought you were made of sterner stuff, Megatron. I don’t believe this is ‘you’ I see before me.”  
Megatron: (Growling) “Ask your son what happened. I’m sure it’s one of many things he’s not told you yet, since that seems to be a habit of sons.”  
  
 _Megatron glares at Gamatron, who remains silent and looks away in shame._  
 _  
_Optimus Prime: “This has nothing to do with Hot Rod’s behaviour.”  
Megatron: (Laughing) “By the AllSpark! You’re face will be a picture worth keeping, Optimus Prime, when you find out what he did.”  
  
 _Megatron points to Perceptor.  
  
_ Megatron: (Pointing) “You there; you helped Acidstorm with the surgery, so you can tell him.”  
Perceptor: (Meekly) “I was going to but…”  
Optimus Prime: (Concerned) “But?”  
Perceptor: “I thought it might be embarrassing for Megatron.”  
Megatron: (Coldly) “I have learnt to accept this predicament I am in. So do not even think twice about my wellbeing; now tell Prime what you did.”  
  
 _Perceptor rubs the back of his head nervously, glancing between Megatron and Optimus Prime.  
  
_ Perceptor: (Meekly) “Rodimus…Hot Rod…had grown rather paranoid while you were gone, Optimus.”  
  
 _Optimus Prime nods.  
  
_ Perceptor: “He also grew obsessive in getting revenge for your death.”  
Optimus Prime: (Nodding) “Ultra Magnus told me all about this. You can skip on ahead to the details Megatron wants you to tell me about.”  
  
 _Perceptor swallows deeply.  
  
_ Optimus Prime: (Calmly) “I will not hold whatever it is you and Acidstorm did against you; it was directly by Hot Rod’s orders, and in the condition I was told he was in at the time, he was not of sound mind or judgement. It is important that you tell me everything that he did, so please Perceptor, tell me now.”  
Perceptor: (Quietly) “Alright, Optimus…you’re not going to like it though.”  
Optimus Prime: “I am ready for whatever you tell me.”  
  
 _Perceptor takes in a heave of air before speaking.  
  
_ Perceptor: “Hot Rod ordered us to remove Megatron, and a handful of others, ball-bearings without their consent.”  
Optimus Prime: (Bluntly) “…what.”  
Perceptor: (Quietly) “He ordered us to---”  
Optimus Prime: (Interrupting) “---it’s alright Perceptor, I heard you the first time; I’m just shocked and…rather disgusted…by what you told me about what Hot Rod had done.”  
  
 _Optimus looks over his shoulder towards Gamatron.  
  
_ Optimus Prime: (Whispering) “Was Gamatron among that handful of others?”  
Perceptor: (Quietly) “No…we protested far more against performing the surgery on him. If it wasn’t for Thundercracker, him and a lot more Decepticons would have been spayed or neutered without any reason what so ever.”  
  
 _Optimus Prime places a hand against his face, sighing in shame.  
  
_ Optimus Prime: “Megatron…even I wouldn’t have stooped that low…I am deeply---”  
Megatron: (Interrupting) “---don’t apologize, especially to me; I do not want your pity.”  
Optimus Prime: (Stern) “We may have fought against one another in the past, Megatron, but you’re no longer part of the fight…there is no need for you to still feel resentment towards me…or I to you.”  
Megatron: (Coldly) “What chance we did have to maintain our friendship was erased the day you chose to side against me, and the countless hordes of other Decepticons that felt weak and powerless in an old and stagnant Cybertron. I don’t want to try to relight that friendship, I don’t want anything to do with you anymore…so get out; take your Autobots and leave New Kaon, and never come back.”  
Optimus Prime: “We cannot do that, Megatron. We’ve yet to obtain the needed member of the last Decepticon Breed…yours.”  
  
 _Megatron glares sharply at Optimus Prime.  
  
_ Megatron: (Coldly) “…and I take it, due to Neu’s age and importance to the Tribe’s survival, that you will be interested in my other grandson…Mega.”  
Perceptor: (Nodding) “Gamatron, Zarak and Sixshot are too important to the strength of the group too.”  
Ratchet: (Quietly) “That and Sixshot is far too violent…”  
Optimus Prime: “So once we have Mega safely under our possession, we will leave. He will be unable to do any harm to Neu if he comes with us.”  
Gama: (Shouting) “No! Take me! Leave my sons alone!”  
Optimus Prime: (Stern) “Gamatron, you are more valuable here with your people than Mega is. He’s too young to take your place, and is a threat to Neu.”  
  
 _Megatron groans as he forces himself up and out of the mound of rubble and dirt, now standing on his legs for the first time in five years.  
  
_ Megatron: (Groaning) “Then take me instead.”  
Gama: (Whimpering) “F-father…”  
Megatron: (Quietly) “I may be old, Prime, but I am by no means useless.”  
Perceptor: “Megatron…you’re forgetting one thing about WHY we’re doing this…”  
  
 _Perceptor cowers slightly as Megatron focuses his glare towards him.  
  
_ Optimus Prime: (Nodding) “You don’t have your Ball-Bearings anymore, Megatron…however, your grandson does.”  
Megatron: (Bluntly) “I see.”  
Optimus Prime: “He will be with all of the individuals we have gathered, free to see over them as a Leader of his own small group, free to start a family of his own. We promise to give news on his development to you and Gamatron as well, to prove he is being looked after.”  
Gama: (Angry) “He isn’t going anywhere! Mega is staying here!”  
  
 _Megatron locks his vision with Optimus Primes; both individuals exchanging silent stares and glares to one another. Neither blinking nor moving an inch.  
  
_ Megatron: “…he’s likely trapped under mounds of debris thanks to your cave-in stunt. So if you want him, I will gladly go and get him…”  
Gama: (Shocked) “F-father!!”  
Megatron: (Boldly) “However!”  
  
 _Optimus lowers his glare slightly, suspecting something.  
  
_ Megatron: “I want a trade.”  
Perceptor: (Curious) “Trade?”  
Optimus Prime: (Stern) “Neu is in recovery and will be returned when he is fit, Megatron. You can trust us on that.”  
Megatron: (Laughing) “I knew you’d return Neu after that little reason you gave us moments ago…it’s not him I want to trade Mega for.”  
Gama: (Angry) “You can’t dictate who my son goes with, father!”  
Megatron: (Coldly) “You’re in no position to argue. Can’t you see how much Mega will benefit from this? How much Neu will benefit?”  
  
 _Gamatron looks away quietly as his father turns to stare at him.  
  
_ Megatron: “He has a chance to start a new colony elsewhere. Learn to let him go…like I had to let you go.”  
  
 _Gamatron sighs heavily and lightly nods his head, still refusing to make eye-contact with his father. Megatron returns to look at Optimus Prime and the Autobots._  
  
Megatron: (Stern) “I want Soundwave.”  
Perceptor: (Baffled) “…Soundwave?”  
Megatron: (Nodding) “Yes, Soundwave.”  
Optimus Prime: “You do realize that Soundwave does not work for the Autobots. If you want him, you would need to talk to Thundercracker, and we do not have time for that.”  
Ratchet: (Nodding) “Not to mention Soundwave is considered a free agent, and doesn’t have to follow Thundercrackers orders.”  
Optimus Prime: “Out of curiosity Megatron…why Soundwave?”  
Megatron: (Chuckling) “I wanted my son to have a loyal lapdog to help him manage this colony…instead of the inept fools he’s decided to take under his wing now. Sixshot is a brute with his brain in his crotch, Zarak is easily swayed and prone to treachery, and as for Cyclonus…we don’t know where he’s gone, so he’s useless.”  
  
 _Perceptor snaps his fingers._  
  
Perceptor: “Aha! I have an idea!”  
Optimus Prime: (Confused) “Perceptor?”  
Perceptor: (Nodding) “We caught Cyclonus months ago along with Scourge, and held onto him for a while for our research…we’d gladly trade both of them for Mega.”  
  
 _Megatron thinks quietly for a moment before clicking his neck, releasing a loud cracking sound from it.  
  
_ Megatron: (Muttering) “So I suppose you have the others in his group that went messing then…”  
Ratchet: (Meekly) “…others?”  
Perceptor: (Nodding) “That’s right.”  
Megatron: “Then we want Cyclonus, Scourge, Breakdown, Knockout and Shockwave returned to us.”  
Optimus Prime: (Boldly) “Shockwave remains with us for now, Megatron. Perceptor and Eclipse are not done with him yet.”  
Perceptor: (Pointing) “That’s right! But, we’d gladly return the others right away.”  
Ratchet: (Annoyed) “Whoa! Hold up! I’m not letting you hand Knockout or Breakdown over to them!”  
Optimus Prime: “For what reasons, Ratchet?”  
Ratchet: (Whining) “If we hand over Breakdown and Knockout, we won’t have any Stunticons for the research that are old enough. Thundercracker already said Dead End, Motormaster and Dragstrip are off-limits to us since he needs them for patrol work all the time. And all the offspring that are present are extremely underage. They can only have one.”  
Megatron: “Keep Breakdown then and give us Knockout. We need a better medic around here, and he’s qualified for that job.”  
Gama: (Growling) “Especially now since you’ve taken Shockwave from me, and now Clank.”  
  
 _Ratchet opens his mouth to protest, until being silenced by Optimus Prime raising his hand.  
  
_ Optimus Prime: “We accept. Knockout, Cyclonus and Scourge will be returned once you present Mega to us. We will then leave peacefully and never return here. Eclipse will deliver news on Mega and his group once a year to you at a location of your liking.”  
Megatron: “Very good, Prime…now to get Mega for you…(Shouting) SIXSHOT.”  
  
 _Sixshot makes loud whining sounds from behind his restraints, which the Autobots put onto him moments ago. Perceptor carefully removes the restraints to allow Sixshot freedom to move once again, several Autobots keeping a watchful eye and aim on the now freed Brute.  
  
_ Megatron: (Stern) “Sixshot; transform and begin tunnelling to Mega’s last known location.”  
  
 _Sixshot shrugs and mutters under his breath, before transforming into his assault vehicle mode and blasting at the rubble blocking the tunnel to the Underground. Megatron turns towards the restrained Pyro and Sparx, pointing towards them both one at a time.  
  
_ Megatron: “Pyro; assist Sixshot in the tunnelling process. Sparx; establish communication with Mega right away, see if he is still functioning and help us determine his exact location.”  
  
 _The Autobots release the two youths after looking towards their leader, Optimus Prime, for approval. Sparx is quick to try and establish communications whilst leaving his red brother to help Sixshot dig.  
Megatron finally turned to face his son, with them locking their line of sight together, an unreadable expression on their faces._  
  
Megatron: (Coldly) “Gama…my son…do what you’re supposed to be doing.”  
  
 _Gamatron lowers his head, still maintaining his glare on his father, gesturing only a small nod to him as a reply. The nod was all that his father needed as confirmation; Megatron, saying nothing more or making eye-contact with anyone else, followed behind Pyro and Sixshot down into the Underground in search of his grandson in silence._  
  
Ratchet: (Quietly) “Do what you’re supposed to be doing? What was that old pile of scrap talking about?”  
Optimus Prime: (Boldly) “That ‘old pile of scrap’ is the only one who can bring us Mega. It may sound like I am asking a great deal from all of you, but I advise you show Megatron a bit more respect.”  
Ratchet: (Angry) “He slaughtered thousands of Autobots and innocent human lives, and you want me to show him respect?! Is it just because he’s old and has no ball-bearings anymore?! That he does not appear to be a threat to you anymore?!”  
Optimus Prime: (Quietly) “Without him, you wouldn’t have had a chance at obtaining Mega. It is all too obvious that Gamatron was not going to cooperate with us, my friend.”  
Ratchet: (Angry) “Well, we don’t exactly need Gamatron or Megatron’s permission to take Mega from them do we? Everyone knows Megatron is too old to put up a fight like he use to, and that Gamatron is just a coward!”  
  
 _Gamatron, unable to turn and glare at ratchet as he was the one securing him, growls deeply and tightens his limbs in anger._  
  
Perceptor: “Ratchet…Gamatron is standing right in front of you, and is clearly unhappy with how you are speaking.”  
Ratchet: (Annoyed) “He can’t get loose, not with how pathetic a Leader Class he is.”  
  
 _Gamatron’s spines spread out in rage, with the Alpha now clearly bearing his teeth and displaying his mounting anger._  
  
Optimus Prime: (Calmly) “Gamatron, I wish to apologize for Ratchet’s behaviour. He’s not in the best of moods right now and really means no offense.”  
Ratchet: (Whining) “Oh please, Optimus! Gamatron is exactly what I have been calling him; a coward, soft and tender, NOT leadership material. He’s killed no one since the siege on Sonic Canyon City those many years ago!”  
Perceptor: (Concerned) “Ratchet, don’t push him any farther…or that record might change.”  
Ratchet: “Gamatron isn’t HALF the Alpha Male that Megatron use to be. It’s no wonder his father is so ashamed of him, and why I’m not afraid of him.”  
  
 _Gamatron snorts loudly, still showing signs of extreme anger that everyone but Ratchet could see clearly._  
  
Gama: (Coldly) “Then release me.”  
Ratchet: (Annoyed) “Hmph! Maybe I will; like I said, I’m not scared of the likes of you!”  
  
 _Ratchet begins the unlocking process on the pincers holding Gamatron securely in place, with said captive steadily relaxing his composure._  
  
Optimus Prime: (Worried) “I don’t think that is wise.”  
Gama: (Growling) “Why Optimus Prime…do I detect an air of fear from you?”  
Optimus Prime: “I worry for what you will do to Ratchet should he let you go, more than what you would do to the rest of us. (Stern) Ratchet; do not unlock that mechanism.”  
Ratchet: “Too late, Optimus. I’ve unlocked the device; all Gamatron has to do is push himself free…if he has the ball-bearings to do it.”  
  
 _Optimus Prime, Perceptor and Ratchet fixate their gaze on Gamatron awaiting his next move. He did indeed push himself free from the pincers with little effort, but showed no signs of hostility once he’d been released from the devices hold on him. The young Alpha brushed himself off, flexed his limbs that had locked up in tension from the pincers grip, and slowly sheathed the spines down his back until only the tips were visible down the length of his spine.  
Ratchet and Perceptor relaxed once they caught no signs of hostility (which Ratchet arrogantly expected anyway), but Optimus was not fooled by Gamatron’s cool composure; he sensed something was not right._  
  
Optimus Prime: “Gamatron, might I have a word with you in private?”  
Gama: (Smug) “What words do you have to say, that your own Autobots cannot listen to?”

 _The remaining Autobots turned to look at Optimus, also curious as to why he wanted privacy to speak with Gamatron.  
  
_ Optimus Prime: (Quietly) “You may think none of us understood that little ‘hint’ Megatron gave to you moments ago, but I do. It would be wise for you to talk to me before you do what you are thinking about doing.”  
  
 _Gamatron narrows his eye into a sharp glare, reading Optimus Primes body language carefully for any hints of his own that he may be lying, or implying something altogether differently to what he himself was thinking about doing.  
But Optimus Prime was unreadable; he was not showing signs of lying, but the faceplate covering his nose and mouth didn’t help Gamatron’s reading process much, so he didn’t know entirely what to do besides trust his gut instincts. And those instincts were the very things that got him into multiple conflicts throughout his life, hence why he refrained from listening to them since the Decepticons claimed the Wastes._  
  
Gama: (Coldly) “Just us. Over here.”  
  
 _Gamatron turned his back on the Autobots and moved further into the darkness, climbing over the rubble from the Den to the other side. Optimus Prime was quick to follow, and once both he and Gamatron were confident nobody was listening, they began their talk._


	8. A Familiar Face -Part 2-

_Gamatron turned his back on the Autobots and moved further into the darkness, climbing over the rubble from the Den to the other side. Optimus Prime was quick to follow, and once both he and Gamatron were confident nobody was listening, they began their talk._  
  
Gama: (Growling) “Right, we’re alone. So spit it out, Prime.”  
Optimus Prime: “Megatron instructed you into warding us off, and to kill any of us who refused to leave. Am I correct?”  
Gama: (Coldly) “And what if he did? I’m the Leader now; I take orders from no one. It was just another case of ‘fatherly advice’.”  
Optimus Prime: (Quietly) “Unwise advice, Gamatron.”  
Gama: (Angry) “Who the hell do you think you are to tell me what is ‘unwise’?! You’re not my father!”  
  
 _The Autobots who were out of earshot before overheard Gamatron’s anger, and decided to move closer just in case things turned from just ‘talking’ into a fight._  
  
Optimus Prime: “You’re right; I am not your father. But I stand by my claim that the advice Megatron gave you is not the wisest course of action for you to take. There are other ways to get us to leave besides using force…and your temper.”  
  
 _Gamatron snarls viciously at Optimus prime, before slowly recovering his calm and cold composure. His chemicals were still firing aggressively within him, and he was itching to vent out his frustration in combat, but he had to agree with Optimus on this one; fighting would not help._  
  
Optimus Prime: (Stern) “Discussing what your father had tried to encourage you to do is not the real reason I wanted to speak alone. I have a few things I need to discuss with you before I leave.”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “Such as?”  
Optimus Prime: “First; I am sure you are aware that Shockwave has chosen to assist us in some research, but so far nobody has told you what that research is. I would like to inform you of what we are studying, since you may actually be able to help us.”  
Gama: (Nodding) “Sixshot told me a few details already, but I can’t really trust a single word that slips out of his mouth.”  
Optimus Prime: (Curious) “Yet you are quite happy to trust mine?”  
Gama: (Shrugging) “Of course not. I just want you to say your piece and then get the fuck out of here.”  
Optimus Prime: “Very well, Gamatron.”  
  
 _Optimus reaches for his storage compartment and removes a small data pad, browsing through its contents until he’d located an image of the Berserker Wall that Eclipse had been studying for a few years now, before he showed it to Gamatron._  
  
Optimus Prime: “This is a section from a Berserker’s tomb. Shockwaves job was to translate it for us, along with many other items we found that had the language inscribed on them. He has so far translated all the items, and is now in the process of analysing the ideology of the contents.”  
Gama: (Bored) “Mhmm…and what else?”  
Optimus Prime: (Nodding) “He says you can also understand the ancient Berserker language, since he taught it to you and his offspring. I was curious if you actually could read this tablet…”  
  
 _Optimus changes the image on the data pad to a photograph of another ancient Berserker relic, a stone tablet of some kind with more inscriptions on it before handing the data pad to Gamatron. Gamatron takes the data pad and examines the writing, mouthing the words he was reading in silence._  
  
Optimus Prime: “Well?”  
Gama: (Reading) “Warlord demand in blood, his sacrifice, power granted.”  
Optimus Prime: (Confused) “That sounds rather…incomplete.”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “The ancient Berserkers wrote things this way; Shockwave likely translated it directly into a readable piece instead of just a direct translation like I just did. What the tablet should say is ‘ _The Warlord demands blood as his sacrifice, to grant power to those who gave him his sacrifice’_.”  
Optimus Prime: “I see…so you really can read it.”  
Gama: (Growling) “Of course I can! Now why didn’t you tell me you were studying Bone-Breaker?”  
  
 _Optimus remains silent as Gamatron delivered cold and suspecting looks towards him offering to return the data pad back to Optimus, who gladly received it and began looking through its contents once again, with Gamatron not changing his expression._  
  
Optimus Prime: (Quietly) “This is something you must not tell anyone else in the Tribe, Gamatron.”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “I’ll tell the Tribe anything I damn well want to unless it poses a risk to them.”  
Optimus Prime: “And this does pose a risk…a very dangerous risk.”  
  
 _Optimus continues searching through the data pad, but cannot find what he is looking for and starts to appear agitated._  
  
Optimus Prime: (Whispering) “I cannot find the image of the artefact at the moment, but we are looking for something that was stolen a few years ago; a Hammer. Bone-Breakers hammer.”  
Gama: (Shocked) “W-what?! You mean Kohnarik has been found…and STOLEN?!”  
Optimus Prime: (Quietly) “Keep your vocal processor down, this is something we cannot risk being made public otherwise it could cause panic. I am informing you that Kohnarik is missing so that you can take necessary precautions, should anyone find it within your Tribe.”  
Gama: (Angry) “If anyone finds that hammer in my Tribe, I’m having it incinerated!”  
Optimus Prime: “We would rather have it returned, Gamatron. Our research on it was incomplete.”  
Gama: (Worried) “You have no idea what could happen if Shockwave…or one of my SONS…got hold of that thing!”  
Optimus Prime: (Curious) “Then please, explain.”  
Gama: “Shockwave and my father told me plenty of stories about Kohnarik and Bone-Breaker, it was all part of Decepticon folklore…myths and legends…and one of those myths was that Bone-Breaker’s Spark refused to be consumed by Kohnarik upon his death, and instead placed a curse upon the hammer itself.”  
Optimus Prime: (Confused) “A curse?”  
Gama: (Nodding) “Any Berserker that attempts to use Kohnarik would be possessed by Bone-Breakers Spark, and would be driven mad…that’s what the myth says, at least.”  
Optimus Prime: “That does seem to be a subject for concern…”  
Gama: (Quietly) “Do you have a picture of the hammer? Nobody has ever seen it in the Tribe, and both Shockwave and my father’s descriptions of it are inconsistent.”  
  
 _Optimus stops searching for the image and decides to try using a written description instead, since he was pretty sure Gamatron was serious about not wanting to see Optimus returning to his tribe anytime soon._  
  
Optimus Prime: (Reading) “Large, approximately 30 feet tall. Has a dark body colour with a glowing, red core. It is heavily spiked on the hammer-head. It supposedly is inscribed with Berserker writing down the full-length of its shaft and hilt. It was last seen in a seriously rusted condition.”  
Gama: (Muttering) “Noted. Now what else did you want to say?”  
  
 _Optimus turns off the data pad and puts it back in his storage compartment._  
  
Optimus Prime: “To discuss about your attendance to the conference…”  
Gama: (Coldly) “I read about that in Eclipse’s message and I am not interested right now; I am the chief here, and will not give temporary command to Scorponok OR Sixshot.”  
Optimus Prime: (Sighing) “And not even to your father?”  
  
 _Gamatron mutters to himself, before clicking his neck._  
  
Gama: (Annoyed) “…I suppose he could hold the fort for a short while…but what’s in it for me at this conference of yours? What do I or my fellow Decepticons have to gain from it?”  
Optimus Prime: “That is the entire point of the gathering, Gamatron; to negotiate with you about the future of your group.”  
Gama: (Bitter) “And if I decline?”  
Optimus Prime: (Shrugging) “There will be no change to what is present, but that would also mean your people would still not be allowed onto Autobot or Titron property. And we both know your mineral and Energon reserves will not last forever.”  
  
 _Gamatron mutters to himself again, refusing to take his gaze off of Optimus Prime._  
  
Gama: (Coldly) “I will…attend…this ‘meeting’.”  
Optimus Prime: “I’m very pleased to hear you’re willing to at least make an effort at negotiations.”  
Gama: (Pointing) “I will only attend though if Shockwave will be there; he is, after all, one of my lieutenants.”  
Optimus Prime: (Nodding) “Of course.”  
  
 _Gamatron flexes his shoulder and back components, still keeping his eye fixed on Optimus._  
  
Gama: (Growling) “Are you done now? If you are, then get out of New Kaon.”  
Optimus Prime: “We will leave when we have Mega.”  
  
 _The cold and suspecting glares Gamatron was giving moments ago quickly changes into vicious snarling accompanied by deep, throaty growls; his spines slowly erecting down his back, indicating his mounting rage._  
  
Gama: (Snarling) “Mega stays here with ME.”  
Optimus Prime: (Stern) “No, he comes with us. Otherwise, we will be keeping Neu.”  
  
 _Gamatron’s threatening looks rapidly deplete and he remains motionless, staring at Optimus with an unreadable expression. He wanted both of his sons by his side, but with how brutal the boys were starting to get towards each other it was starting to appear as if that would never happen; one of them had to go, and as much as Gamatron loved Mega he had already declared Neu as his ‘favourite’…and Mega was a confirmed Autobot sympathiser, so he was not exactly the correct Sparkling to give the role as Chief to._  
So, as painful as it was to do, Gamatron knew that he really had to let Mega go…it was the only way for him to get Neu back, and for both of his sons to leave in peace.  
  
Gama: (Coldly) “Fine. I’ll wait until you have Mega…but then you’re leaving.”  
Optimus Prime: “I am glad to see you’ve reached an understanding, Gamatron. You’ve certainly shown me why you’re worthy to lead.”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “Hmph…I’ve done nothing but talk…because that’s all that you Autobots seem to do in debates.”  
Optimus Prime: (Curious) “Speaking of debates…Do you know when and where the conference will be?”  
Gama: (Bitter) “No. Eclipse didn’t tell me, because according to his message he didn’t think I would bother showing up.”  
Optimus Prime: (Chuckling) “Well you can prove him wrong.”  
  
 _Optimus reaches for his storage compartment again and reveals a red card, before handing it to Gamatron._  
  
Optimus Prime: “It’s tomorrow…so display that pass to the gatekeeper at Sector 1’s checkpoint station, then come to the Earth Embassy; it’s right on the other side of....”  
Gama: (Coldly) “…the Cybertronian College. I know where it is, I was sacking the settlement six years ago remember?”  
  
 _Optimus says nothing but clearly displays his discontent to Gamatron’s response. Gamatron quickly takes the Access Pass and pockets it, refusing to turn his eye from looking at the Prime._  
Gamatron quickly turned however once he heard approaching vehicles, and found Sixshot in his assault-vehicle mode carrying a lightly damaged Mega on top of his turret, with Megatron trailing behind.  
  
Gama: (Concerned) “Where is Pyro and Sparx?”  
Megatron: “They’re busy recovering other Decepticons trapped in the rubble. But we have Mega, and he’s in urgent need of repairs.”  
  
 _Optimus nods to Ratchet, who moves towards the unconscious Mega and transforms into ambulance mode, allowing Sixshot to return to normal and place Mega inside of Ratchet. Once Mega was secured, Ratchet sped off into the distance sounding his sirens followed quickly by the other Autobots save for Optimus Prime._  
  
Optimus Prime: (Nodding) “We will bring Knockout, Cyclonus and Scourge to the Sector 1 Gate tomorrow for you, after the conference.”  
 Gama: (Growling) “Whatever, Prime. Just leave.”  
  
 _Optimus shakes his head and sighs, before transforming into his truck mode and speeding off after his Autobot companions, leaving Megatron and Sixshot with their leader._  
  
Sixshot: (Confused) “Conference? What?”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “It’s a diplomatic ‘negotiations’ thing…nonsense, but I might be able to milk the Autobots and Titrons for a few things from it.”  
Megatron: (Curious) “And who will you be leaving in temporary command? Mega isn’t here anymore, and neither is Neu.”  
Gama: (Pointing) “You’ll be temporarily in charge, father. I believe the conference will be rather short.”  
Sixshot: (Whining) “But what about me?”  
Gama: (Growling) “You only just joined the Tribe, so of course you’re not being put in charge! As for Scorponok…he’s my last resort.”  
Megatron: “I see…”  
Gama: (Sighing) “But first things first, we need to clean up the mess the Autobots made and chase off any stragglers. Sixshot, go and patrol the area for any lingering Autobots and get them out of here. Father, come with me…I want you to teach me a few things about diplomacy.”


	9. A Familiar Face -Part 3-

_All through the remainder of the night, the Decepticons cleaned up the rubble and injured members of the tribe after the Autobots raid. Although some of the underground tunnels collapsed, the main establishment of New Kaon’s Underground settlement was undisturbed and reported no forms of damage.  
The Constructicons and Combaticons worked restlessly through the night to recover individuals who had become trapped in the collapsed tunnels, with Pyro and Sparx leading the recovery teams. Rolo was appointed the task of counting the individuals brought back to new Kaon by the recovery team, to ensure nobody was left behind. Sixshot remained above ground alone, chasing off any Autobots that had refused to leave whilst keeping an eye open for any intruding Outlanders who might try to take advantage of the chaos the Autobots caused.  
As for Scorponok; his mission was not a failure. He had captured ‘Skywarp’ and brought him back to the Underground settlement, tossing him into one of the prison cells situated within the Trypticon Palace for interrogations later.  
Gamatron and his father, Megatron, spent most of the night discussing diplomacy and how to snuff out a good offer from a bogus one, until word got out that Scorponok had returned with the traitor who ratted them out; Gamatron immediately moved to the cell block to interrogate the prisoner himself, with Megatron and Scorponok being his only company.  
  
Scout was Crashers only son, and had his disguise device removed upon his capture and was now sat at the back of his cell twiddling his thumbs, glancing towards each of the three Alpha males who had moved towards his cell bars.  
_  
Scorponok: (Pointing) “Little shit wasn’t easy to catch, Lord Gamatron. I advise we interrogate him in his cell, to prevent any chances of escape.”  
  
 _Gamatron nods towards Scorponok, who lowers the Energon bars briefly for his leader to step into the cell, immediately raising the bars again once Gamatron was all the way inside.  
Scout remained seated on the floor, fidgeting and looking around nervously under Gamatron’s very cold and intimidating gaze.  
  
_ Gama: (Quietly) “Why where you sent here?”  
  
 _Scout doesn’t answer, and tries to look away only to grow more nervous.  
  
_ Gama: (Angry) “What was your mission?! Who sent you here and why?!”  
  
 _Gamatron moves closer to Scout clenching his fists in preparation for the more ‘physical side’ to the interrogation; the young Seeker still didn’t answer, but knew all too well that Gamatron would now proceed to beat answers out of him instead. He cowers as the larger Cybertronian bolted forwards, grasping his throat before slamming him against the wall.  
Scout held back his urges to scream out his answers, feeling Gamatron’s hot breath hit his face as the anger within the Alpha climbed with each second of silence. Scouts body quickly began to tremble as he bore witness to Gamatron’s massive teeth, which were already dangerously close to his throat.  
Then the images of what Thundercracker and Acidstorm showed him, of what happens to those who fall victim to Gamatron’s wrath, caused him to crack.  
_  
Scout: (Cowering) “T-Thundercracker sent me to keep an eye on you and your development! The Autobots just needed me to send them a message once you and your lieutenants where out of the settlement, I was never hired by them!”  
  
 _The quiet growling that usually accompanies Gamatron bearing his teeth steadily deepened into quiet, throaty roars.  
  
_ Gama: (Growling) “You’re a terrible liar, just like your wretch of a father!”  
  
 _Without hesitation, Gamatron slashed out his free arm and struck Scout across the face with the spikes on his knuckles, leaving four very clear cuts across the young Seekers face.  
  
_ Scout: “I’m not lying, Uncle Gama!”  
  
 _Gamatron roars loudly within inches of Scout’s face, causing the Seeker to tightly shut his eyes as the near deafening sounds slammed into his face. Scout whimpers and steadily goes limp in Gama’s grasp, expressing his submission, whereby the Alpha decides he had used enough intimidation to soften Scout up with, and could now resume the interrogations in a calmer manner.  
  
_ Gama: (Coldly) “It’s Gamatron to you, Greenhorn.”  
  
 _Gamatron releases his old on Scout’s throat, but remains dangerously close to the youth who falls down onto his hands and knees cowering.  
  
_ Gama: “I am usually not the type to take hostages, but since you refuse to tell us the truth behind your ‘mission’ here…I think I will keep you as leverage.”  
Megatron: (Nodding) “Very good, Gama. If these ‘negotiations’ do not work in our favour tomorrow, we may very well be able to use Scout to net an advantage.”  
Gama: (Chuckling) “Oh, they’ll go well…I was planning on using Scout to get more anyway.”  
Scorponok: (Whining) “But won’t the Autobots just turn their guns on you and just come to rescue the little pest?”  
Megatron: “You’re forgetting, Zarak, that the Autobots do not know of this underground establishment. They will have no idea where he is.”  
Gama: “Which means they would need to adhere to my demands, if they really care about poor little Scout.”  
  
 _Gamatron turns to deliver one final smirk towards Scout, before being escorted from the cell block by his father and Scorponok, leaving Scout to dwell in his cell alone again.  
The trio began a trek towards the industrial district of New Kaon from the Palace, to rendezvous with Rolo for a status update. By the time they reached the district, they’d found it was in complete chaos from how many Decepticons got injured in the tunnel collapses earlier that night, with Rolo struggling to both instruct individuals on where to go and keeping tabs on which Decepticons were still missing.  
Even when he’d taken notice of the three Alpha’s approach he didn’t stop working, because frankly there was too much to do for him to stop.  
  
_ Gama: (Stern) “Rolo, report.”  
Rolo: (Distracted) “There’s good news, bad news and general news. Which do you want to hear first?”  
Megatron: (Annoyed) “Let’s get the general report first…”  
  
 _Rolo whips out his data pad and begins scrolling through a checklist.  
  
_ Rolo: (Reading) “All tunnels leading towards Old Kaon have collapsed and are being cleared now, nobody was in the tunnels at the time of their collapse. One tunnel leading to Iacon collapsed and had trapped 38 individuals; all have been recovered and are now in repairs with minor injuries. The largest tunnel leading to Sonic Canyon City collapsed, trapping 164 individuals inside; they are still being recovered, most having minor injuries, although the state of the tunnel is beyond repair.”  
Gama: (Sighing) “Primus…”  
Rolo: (Reading) “The tunnels that collapsed were confirmed to be the ones that the Constructicons had not finished building the foundations and support structures for, all the tunnels with completed supportive structures are undamaged. All the tunnels that are being rebuilt at present are expected to be cleared for use within 48 hours, though they are in urgent need of that supportive structuring to prevent any further collapses. I have issued Octane with the task of gathering the materials needed to build the support beams, and have the Constructicons on stand-by to being the build work immediately.”  
Megatron: (Nodding) “Now, the bad news…let’s hear it.”  
  
 _Rolo continues using the data pad, not changing his very stern expression._  
  
Rolo: (Writing) “There has been a significant amount of damage to one of the barriers between new Kaon and the Scraplet Chasms, it is easily repairable but the Constructicons are spread too thin to repair both the wall and get the new support beams up.”  
Scorponok: (Curious) “Can the Scraplets get through the wall?”  
Rolo: “No. There are no holes in the wall, but if an Outlander found the damaged wall, they could easily knock it down.”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “That is more of a nuisance than anything seriously bad, since the Outlanders won’t even go into those Chasms no matter how desperate they are.”  
Rolo: (Nervous) “The Scraplets are not the only thing to worry about, father.”  
  
 _Rolo turns the data pad to face the three Alpha’s, displaying an image of a Cybertronian body…only a large amount of the body appeared to be mutated._  
  
Rolo: “When we entered the Chasm to check on the damages to the other side of the wall, we found several bodies down there…bodies that were not the victims of father Shockwaves attacks. I brought one of the bodies back to the laboratory to study, but my duties here have left me no choice other than to assign the research to Knockout…when he comes back.”  
Megatron: (Curious) “Is there anything you can tell us about this finding now?”  
Rolo: (Nodding) “From my quick observation, all the bodies had two things in common; they had been completely drained of Energon and displayed no Scraplet wounds of any kind, yet they appeared completely healthy. I’m baffled by why these individuals died, how their Energon was drained and what they were doing in the Chasm.”  
Megatron: “None of them were on the exiles list?”  
Rolo: (Sighing) “No. They were not even registered on the Cybertronian Database. And with that being the case, the Combaticons have started spreading…rumours…about them.”  
Scorponok: (Stern) “What kind of…rumours?”  
Rolo: “They believe these Cybertronian were attacked and killed by Terrorcons.”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “You mean Terracons.”  
Rolo: (Quietly) “No. Terracons are ‘animals’ in the Cybertronian Kingdom, but Terrorcons are just mythological monsters…like Earth’s Vampires and Zombies.”  
  
 _Gamatron rubs the bridge of his nose and mutters to himself as Rolo returned to working on his Data pad._  
Gama: (Sighing) “Alright, so the bad news is there are likely Vampire-Zombies in the Chasms, and the wall separating our settlement and said chasm is damaged…so if there really are Terrorcons in there, we are in danger of all being infected.”  
Rolo: (Nodding) “Yes, father.”  
Gama: (Stern) “Then tell the Constructicons to work on the wall first, we can deal with the support beams in the tunnels later.”  
Rolo: “I shall inform them right away.”  
  
 _Gamatron sighs heavily and tiredly rubs his eye, growing weary after the chaotic night finally began taking its toll on him.  
  
_ Gama: (Tiredly) “Now the good news, so I can go rest with ease.”  
Rolo: “The tremors caused by the cave-ins exposed a new Energon deposit, and a new set of unused tunnels leading to the Energon Mines that the Autobots own. I have dispatched a scouting team to inspect the quality of the Energon Mines in that area, and to destroy the tunnel if any Autobots detect the opening.”  
Megatron: (Chuckling) “Well, that isn’t bad news at all. Now we do not have to fear of Energon shortages.”  
Gama: (Nodding) “Right. That is quite possibly the best news I’ve heard for a long time, so I won’t be having quite the restless night’s sleep it seems.”  
Scorponok: “I won’t be going offline tonight, not with the thoughts of Terrorcons being on our doorstep.”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “All the more reason as to why the Constructicons should begin repairing the walls, **immediately**.”  
  
 _Gamatron glares sharply at Rolo who picks up the hint from his father that he should contact the Constructicons right away to issue the order. The young Berserker is very quick to stop what he was previously doing and rushes off to ensure the wall was repaired under supervision, leaving the three Alpha males behind.  
The night was long and exhausting, especially for Gamatron and Scorponok since they had a little ‘intimate’ moment together before the Autobots attacked…and they both had to deal with chasing down individuals to ensure repairs were being done, and Scorponok even had to catch Scout for the interrogations. So the remaining hours of darkness were used by Gamatron and Scorponok to catch some much needed rest, leaving Megatron in charge of monitoring the repairs of the underground and organising scouting parties to look for any other possible damages. As for Sixshot, he remained above ground for the entire night chasing off Outlanders who had taken advantage of the confusion the Autobots had caused, and slept within one of the many scattered shanty in the above-ground New Kaon settlement, until dawn broke.  
  
As soon as the Cybertronian sun rose, and the first Decepticon scouting above the surface signalled to the underground that the day was now upon them, all the chaos in the underground caused the night before seemed all but forgotten.  
The tunnels were all cleared of debris and any trapped individuals, with the restructuring and securing of the tunnels now being dealt with as the Constructicons finally finished repairing the barrier separating New Kaon from the Scraplet Chasms. Decepticons that had been injured in last night’s earthquake had been patched up and began their day as if said events never even happened, with the exception of the Constructions who, after an entire nights work, finally earned the right to rest.  
Gamatron and Scorponok began their day by scouting around New Kaon to assess, from just a glance alone, how many of the Decepticons had been taken by the Autobots. The number was unsettling, mainly because Optimus Prime said only one of each breed was taken, but according to both Alpha’s eyes it was clearly not true; some clans had more than one individual taken, with the most of any single breed being a total of eight missing. Gamatron began to have doubts that he’d even get Knockout and Cyclonus back, especially considering how valuable both Decepticons are to the Tribes survival AND their breeds survival; Knockout was a stud, heck if he wasn’t such a fantastic doctor, Gamatron would have been certain the Stunticon was used by a Cybertronian Herder as a Breeding Unit. He was a stunning, and very ideal specimen, of the Stunticon breed…it was no shock to hear Ratchet protest against handing him back over to his ‘wilder’ cousins, and since what good would a stud like Knockout be to the Tribe?  
Medical expertise, that’s what. He may specialise in ‘cosmetic’ surgery and the like over other forms of medical sciences, but the skills and knowledge were still there to be used. And with the absence of Clank and Shockwave, the Decepticons needed a Chief Medic urgently.  
As for Cyclonus, he was one of a kind, a Seeker Breed that clearly didn’t fit the standard classification; he was like an eagle perched amongst chickens, highly respectful and honourable, but equally fierce. Again, it was no surprise to hear that the Autobots were reluctant to let him return to the Tribe, since the curiosity over why Cyclonus didn’t fit the basic Seeker Classification was probably not fully explored yet. But he was essential to the Tribes survival due to his well-trained mind, and natural skills in air combat. Scourge on the other hand was not unique or anything special, with the exception of his deeper voice, and he could still be mistaken for a no-name Sweep; the Tribe only needed him back to keep Cyclonus company, because as the large Seeker said himself, Scourge was the only Decepticon who he could argue with without throwing a single punch in anger afterwards.  
So after taking a headcount, and setting Megatron in charge of the Tribe for the day, Gamatron and Scorponok made their way above ground to meet up with Sixshot.  
  
Once the light of day flooded their eyes, the two Alphas’ saw the full extent of the damage the Autobots caused above ground. Many shanties were broken beyond use, and clearly Energon-blood had been spilled since a large amount of the rust-like sand beneath their feet was moist, and the air reeked of the smell. Scorponok held back a gag as the smell began to overpower him and even Gamatron struggled to hold back the urge to display his disgust, Sixshot on the other hand did not seem at all bothered by the scent of death.  
_  
Sixshot: (Smugly) “Good morning, my fellow Alpha males.”  
  
 _Gamatron turned his attention to Sixshot, who had emerged from within the ruins of a broken shanty, covered in Energon-blood. Gamatron lightly sniffed in his direction, identifying that the blood was not his own and clearly belonged to another Cybertronian.  
  
_ Scorponok: (Sickly) “It didn’t smell like this last night…what the fuck happened up here?”  
Sixshot: “Oh, a couple of Outlanders tried to flood in from the North. I killed them all and just finished breakfast.”  
Scorponok: (Gagging) “I think I’m going to be sick.”  
  
 _Scorponok moves out of Gamatron’s sights and throws up, with Sixshot still displaying a smug grin as he began cleaning off the blood from his ‘breakfast’.  
_  
Sixshot: (Teasing) “What’s the matter Zarak? Haven’t had real meals in a long time?”  
Gama: (Stern) “He hasn’t had to consume a Decepticon since he joined the Tribe, if that’s your idea of a ‘real meal’.”  
Sixshot: “Oh…he’s been living on Autobots.”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “There’s nothing wrong with having Autobots for nourishment. Consuming those of the same Genus as you is…disgusting.”  
Sixshot: (Whining) “But you let Shockwave do it!”  
Gama: (Growling) “You know why I let him do it. Now drop this subject, and follow me…and Scorponok, try not to throw up anymore today.”

 _The three Alphas’ gather their composure (and clean themselves of blood/vomit) before they moved out of New Kaon towards the North-East gate of the Wastes; the area labelled as Sector 1, leading directly into the Cybertronian College District of Sonic Canyon City.  
Once all three males arrived at the gate, Gamatron removed the pass that Optimus Prime gave him, and turned to face Scorponok and Sixshot.  
  
_ Gama: (Quietly) “Once you have Cyclonus, Scourge and Knockout I need you to escort them safely back to New Kaon…and give them all the information they need. Scorponok, I want you to take Knockout to Rolo’s laboratory so he can inspect the supposed ‘Terrorcon’ victim.”  
Scorponok: (Nodding) “Understood, Gamatron.”  
Gama: “Sixshot, once Scourge and Cyclonus are settled inside the underground, I want you to return here and await my arrival. I need to speak to you alone.”  
  
 _Sixshot says nothing but lightly nods, signalling that he had a rough idea what the private conversation would be about.  
Once both Alphas’ displayed that they knew what their orders were, Gamatron moved towards the checkpoint and displayed his pass to the gatekeeper, who (reluctantly) allowed him passage through the heavily secured doors. Once the doors opened, Gamatron sighed in annoyance to find armed Autobot escorts already waiting for him on the other side.  
_  
Gama: “What, Prime can’t trust me to walk alone through your trash heap of a college?”  
  
 _The armed escorts say nothing and just remain glaring at Gamatron, following him cautiously as he pushed through them to begin his trek over to the Earth Embassy on the other-side of the College Campus.  
The route had been planned out already it seems by Thundercracker and Optimus Prime, since more armed Autobots had been posted to stop civilians from getting too close to Gamatron, and to keep the Decepticon Chief on one route instead of going anywhere he pleased. In all truth, Gamatron didn’t care how many Autobot’s he saw with guns, all it seemed to do was heighten his ego and caused him to brag about his exploits in sacking the settlement those many years ago…but fortunately he kept his mouth shut, and remained quietly walking in observation for the entire trip.  
The armed escorts stopped following Gamatron once he passed through the gate leading into the Earth Embassy; it was a large crystal dome with Earth plant life growing inside, with one building constructed in the centre with two smaller galleries posted at either side. Gamatron knew the conference was being held in the largest building, since the two smaller ones were not made to accommodate adult-sized Cybertronians.  
Inside the largest building, Gamatron heard the voices of many different Cybertronians talking in calm discussion, until his large hulking frame passing through the corridors signalled his arrival, whereby everything suddenly became quiet. The silence remained, even once he’d found the conference chambers, and found all thirty seats with the exception of one to be occupied.  
Gamatron knew the empty seat was his, and didn’t even say anything as he parked his hide into the empty spot. On his left, he saw Eclipse and his mate Shockwave, and on his right he saw Knockout and Breakdown…but no sign of Cyclonus or Scourge. A few seats even were occupied by Humans, wearing strange ‘mech-like’ suits to allow them to sit in the Cybertronian chairs.  
And there, right in front of him on the other side of the table, was not just Optimus Prime and Thundercracker…but also Hot Rod and Crasher. Gamatron decided to remain quiet, staring coldly at both of them, even as Optimus Prime began speaking.  
  
_ Optimus Prime: “Well, now that we’re all finally here…we can begin the negotiations.”  
Ultra Magnus: (Nodding) “According to both sides of Cybertronian law, we must reach a unified agreement here, otherwise all forms of negotiations will be made void. If even a single vote is against a negotiation offer, that offer will be declined and then restructured until everyone agrees with the terms of the offer.”  
Optimus Prime: (Reading) “First on the agenda is the exchange of Knockout and Breakdown for Gamatron’s sons, Mega and Clank; all in favour of this offer?”  
  
 _Everyone except Gamatron raises their hand.  
  
_ Optimus Prime: (Confused) “You’re not backing out of the exchange now, Gamatron? We already have Mega and Clank.”  
Gama: (Stern) “My father requested Knockout, Cyclonus and Scourge. Even your clown of a medic didn’t want to give me **BOTH** Stunticons. I demand an explanation.”  
  
 _Ratchet, who is sat next to Ultra Magnus, mutters loudly in displeasure about being called a ‘clown’.  
  
_ Optimus Prime: “Cyclonus and Scourge have both agreed to help Eclipse and Perceptor in their research, and decided to stay. Knockout and Breakdown on the other hand, have been asking to leave since day one.”  
  
 _Gamatron turns to face the two Stunticons, almost awestruck to see how Breakdown had matured since the last time he saw him…back when he and Crasher were servants to the Quintesson ‘Dern’, Breakdown was just a little runt of a Stunticon with no backbone or any sign of being a seasoned adult. Now, however, he was very appealing; the bulk he obtained from passing into full adulthood made him far more desirable an asset, and with Knockout on hand it would be likely the two Stunticons could bond enough to form a new medic team.  
Knockout pats Breakdown on the back, but the larger blue Stunticon didn’t seem too please to be at the conference. He seemed rather exhausted, compared to the livelier and alert red Stunticon sat beside him.  
  
_ Knockout: (Quietly) “Breakdown would be mortified if we were separated, so we’d gladly come together…right, Breakdown?”  
Breakdown: (Shrugging) “Meh.”  
Knockout: (Whispering) “That means ‘yes’.”  
  
 _Gamatron mutters to himself before raising his hand, signalling he agreed to the exchange, whereby Ultra Magnus taps his gavel and begins writing on a data pad.  
  
_ Ultra Magnus: (Distracted) “All parties agree to the exchange of Mega and Clank for Breakdown and Knockout. Exchange is final. Both Stunticons will depart with Gamatron at the end of the conference; with tracking ID chips already installed we do not need to discuss monitoring of the individuals. Onto the next topic, if you would.”  
Optimus Prime: (Nodding) “Second on today’s list of discussions is the subject of land ownership; we can now begin negotiations on how much of the ‘Wastes’ is listed as the Decepticon Conservation Area, and how much is not.”  
Hot Rod: (Annoyed) “How about none of it.”  
Thundercracker: (Sighing) “Primus…not this again…”  
  
 _Gamatron fixates his gaze on Hot Rod and both remain seated in silence without breaking eye-contact.  
  
_ Shockwave: “I for one believe the land already fenced in is Decepticon property. My ancestral catacombs and ruined settlements cover the entire Wastes; and since the Berserker is part of the Decepticon genus, and the land belonged to them before the Autobots built over it, then the land should belong to us.”  
Eclipse: (Nodding) “I agree entirely with Shockwave on this one; that land is ancient and sacred to the Decepticons and rightly belongs to them, the manner in which they reclaimed the land was not lawful, but we shouldn’t use that as an excuse to deny them the right to reclaim stolen land.”  
Thundercracker: (Reading) “But according to this research, Eclipse, the ruins stretch out beneath the remaining settlement of Sonic Canyon City. You’re not suggesting we hand over that land as well?”  
Eclipse: (Shocked) “Of course not! If anymore buildings are removed from Sonic Canyon City, then we would have a housing crisis.”  
  
 _Perceptor, who is sat opposite Eclipse, is drawing on a map of Cybertron as he contributes to the discussion._  
  
Perceptor: “I have discussed this issue with Eclipse previously, on numerous occasions, since it is clear to us that the small establishment set up in the Wastes will not accommodate the swelling Decepticon population for much longer. The Dunes are far too dangerous for repopulating at this point in time, due to the heavy Dweller Worm presences that now occur there. Furthermore, there are area’s still listed as Decepticon Heritage Sites scattered all over Cybertron which could be used for the ever-expanding Tribe. If Gamatron agrees to release a few more members of each group to us, we can relocate them to the other heritage sites.”  
Shockwave: (Annoyed) “I have a better idea; create bridge routes to allow Decepticons passage from one site to the next, that way no one has to be cut-off from contact with the other group members.”  
Thundercracker: (Nodding) “I agree with Shockwave on this one; give the Decepticons the choice of which Conservation Area they live in, instead of choosing for them. Creating speedways, bridges and express routes for just Decepticon usage would not only solve the issue of inter-group communications and contact, but also would pose little disturbance to existing Autobot and Titron establishments.”  
Perceptor: “What Thundercracker and Shockwave have suggested is indeed the most logical choice. I am in favour of this.”  
Optimus Prime: (Nodding) “Thank you Perceptor. All in favour of the ‘express route’ system for Decepticons to access all heritage and conservation sites, please raise your hand.”  
  
 _A large majority of the attendees raise their hands, except Gamatron, Hot Rod and Crasher, who remain seated in silence just glaring at one another.  
  
_ Optimus Prime: “Do either of you three have any suggestions on amending this proposition?”  
Hot Rod: (Growling) “They deserve no land at all. I’m strongly against giving them any kind of freedom.”  
Optimus Prime: (Sighing) “Hot Rod, we’ve discussed this countless times already.”  
Hot Rod: (Shouting) “And you STILL don’t understand me or my reasons for doing what I did! Well I’m not sticking around to ‘negotiate’ with these…criminals! Ratchet, take me home!”  
  
 _Ratchet sighs heavily and looks towards Optimus Prime, who nods quietly back to his chief medic.  
Ratchet gets out of his seat and moves behind Hot Rod’s chair, before pulling it back and steadily pushing it out of the room. It was at this point that Gamatron realized it, that Hot Rod was unable to walk many years after his spinal surgery; the bite Gamatron delivered during their fight those long years ago caused Hot Rod to become paralysed from the neck down, and after many long sessions of surgery and therapy he was deemed stable enough to move his entire upper body. But now the full extent of the damage remains clear; Hot Rod’s legs were now useless, and any further surgery would do more harm than good.  
Gamatron refused to take his eye off Hot Rod, until he and Ratchet finally left the room, whereby his gaze quickly turned on Crasher.  
  
_ Optimus Prime: “Crasher…your input?”  
Crasher: (Coldly) “I’m not negotiating with him. I know he has my son.”  
  
 _Gamatron narrows his eye into a very intimidating glare, as Crasher remained stoic and unchanged.  
  
_ Optimus Prime: (Curious) “You mean Scout still hasn’t returned?”  
Crasher: (Growling) “Last I heard from him, he was being attacked by Zarak…Gama’s second-in-command.”  
  
 _Optimus Prime turns to face Gamatron, slightly gaining his attention.  
  
_ Optimus Prime: “Is this true, Gamatron? Do you have Scout?”  
Gama: (Coldly) “He’s safe…that’s all that matters.”  
Optimus Prime: (Sighing) “It would be best if you just let him go, he’s done you no harm.”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “He’s not going anywhere until he answers my questions. And if it wasn’t for him, I would still have Mega and Clanks…all my fellow Decepticons would not have to live with the grief of having family members abducted.”  
Eclipse: “Keeping Scout from returning to his family makes you no different, Gamatron.”  
Gama: (Growling) “How about we negotiate his release then…since that seems to be more important.”  
  
 _Crasher slams a tightly clenched fist down onto the table.  
  
_ Crasher: (Shouting) “Negotiate?! He’s your nephew! How can you just sit there and—”  
Gama: “—if you think I have been torturing him, then you’re wrong.”  
Crasher: (Angry) “No Gama…I know you all too well, and I believe you have been torturing him, because that is just _who you are_. Now show me that you’re still my brother, and release my god damn son!”  
Gama: (Hissing) “I have no brother.”  
  
 _Gamatron and Crasher flash threatening looks to one another, growling and snarling viciously, until Ultra Magnus hammers his gavel to break up the fight.  
  
_ Ultra Magnus: (Stern) “Gamatron, release Scout or you and your fellow Decepticons within this chamber will not be allowed to leave.”  
  
 _Shockwave leans behind Eclipse and taps Gamatron’s shoulder, catching his attention.  
  
_ Shockwave: (Quietly) “Just let him go, it’s not worth it.”  
  
 _Gamatron mutters to himself in Decepticon, before raising both of his hands in defeat.  
  
_ Gama: (Annoyed) “FINE. I’ll have Scorponok bring him to Sector 1’s checkpoint gate as soon as I can contact him. Now let’s just get this over with.”  
  
 _Crasher still displays reluctance in cooperating, but raises his hand in agreement to the former proposal.  
  
_ Ultra Magnus: (Writing) “Finally…All parties agree to the construction of access routes to all known Decepticon Heritage Sites and Conservation Areas, these routes must never be used by Autobots or Titrons, as must no Decepticon use any Autobot or Titron routes. The land currently occupied by Decepticons is now listed as Category 1 Conservation and all Autobot and Titron scientists must have a pass to perform research on the land. Now, let’s move onto the next topic.”  
Perceptor: “This one is directed at all parties except Shockwave, if you’re confused by this proposal, feel free to ask questions.”  
Optimus Prime: “All in favour of relocating Shockwave to the Earth Conservation with his sons Clank and Mega please raise your hand.”  
Gama: (Shocked) “What?!”  
  
 _The entire room, including Shockwave himself, raises their hand. Gamatron remains seated and totally awestruck, obviously confused by what he just heard.  
  
_ Perceptor: “For reasons we cannot disclose with you, Gamatron, an air of concern for Shockwaves safety has risen in the past few days. He even agreed to the proposal in advance, but wanted to make sure you and the others were willing to let him go peacefully.”  
Gama: (Shocked) “B-but…WHY?!”  
Perceptor: (Quietly) “Optimus Prime says you told him why we should be concerned about Shockwaves wellbeing…involving a said ‘cursed object’…”  
Gama: “But that is just a myth!”  
Perceptor: (Nodding) “Yes, but Shockwave himself said he was not willing to take that risk either.”  
  
 _Gamatron whines and slams his hands down onto the table.  
  
_ Gama: (Angry) “I can’t believe this! Shockwave…are you abandoning me?!”  
Shockwave: (Calmly) “This has nothing to do with our relationship, it even says in the proposal that as soon as the danger has passed I will be allowed to return here. So you have nothing to worry about.”  
Gama: (Pointing) “No; I am not allowing it! Pyro, Sparx and Rolo need you HERE Shockwave. You still need to teach them how to defend themselves from threats that only a Berserker can handle!”  
Shockwave: (Annoyed) “I have taught them everything they need to know, anything else they have to learn is purely instinctive and does not require me to be there.”  
Gama: “I am still—”  
Shockwave: (Quietly) “—Gama…please…let me go.”  
  
 _Gamatron stares quietly at Shockwave, gingerly tapping his fingers on the table as he thought over this proposal carefully; Shockwave over the past few months, almost an entire year, had been treating Gamatron as nothing but his superior…the passionate relationship they once had was gone the instant the true leader within him took charge, and Shockwave shrunk back to being the ‘Leaders pet’.  
As much as Shockwave would deny this change being instinctive, the research Eclipse and Perceptor performed on the Leader Class was all but conclusive; once they rise to the position of Dominant Alpha Male, their behaviour changes and as a consequence, so does the behaviour of those close to them. Shockwave was distancing himself from Gamatron to prevent offending him or his authority out of instincts rather than anything personal, but with how ignorant Gamatron is to behavioural research like this he just saw Shockwaves ‘shirking’ as nothing but a ‘lack of interest’.  
Finally, after many moments quietly thinking, Gamatron raised his hand in approval of the proposition.  
_  
Optimus Prime: “At last. You’ve made the right decision Gamatron.”  
Gama: (Stern) “I also want to alter the proposal slightly. I want Shockwave to come home for a day, namely tomorrow.”  
  
 _Eclipse talks with Shockwave quietly, before getting out of his seat to go and whisper something to Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus. Optimus and Magnus then begin talking to one another in hushed whispers that not even Gamatron could decipher, so all he could do was sit patiently and wait for a ruling on his proposal.  
Ultra Magnus hammers his gavel and begins writing on his data pad once he and Optimus reached an agreement.  
  
_ Ultra Magnus: “The proposal has been modified, and all essential parties agree to it. Shockwave will be transferred to the Earth Conservation Area in two days, at dawn. He will remain there until the ‘threat’ we have established has been found and destroyed. Move on to the next topic for discussion.”  
Optimus Prime: (Nodding) “The next topic for today’s negotiations is the process of ID Chipping Decepticons. Perceptor, explain your proposal.”  
  
 _Perceptor finishes his drawing over the map of Cybertron he had laid in front of him, which he had been working on long before Gamatron even attended the conference; from Gamatron’s seat, he could make out the ‘speedways’ his Decepticons would be using mapped out, along with the borders of each ‘Conservation Area’. Perceptor stands up from his seat and moves to an easel unit, placing the map onto it so everyone could see it.  
  
_ Perceptor: “As most of you may know; I have been in charge of the monitoring of the Decepticon migration and hunting habits the past few years, with Eclipse taking full control over the Berserker Research Program, which granted me the much needed time to finish my research into Decepticon behaviour.”  
  
 _Perceptor reveals a digital book and opens it, skimming through its pages as he speaks.  
  
_ Perceptor: (Reading) “Everyone knows of my guidebook and manual in Decepticon Behaviour, and understands that we cannot _control_ them completely. They still have free will; they can go anywhere they want, when they want, without penalty. Even by establishing these borders in the Wastes and at the other Conservation Sites, we have still been experiencing Decepticon ‘thieving’ behaviour, but cannot pinpoint how or where these thieves come from since they are using an underground tunnel system.”  
  
 _Gamatron sweats a little, rather worried that the Autobots may indeed be aware of the underground settlement now, if they already knew about the tunnels.  
Perceptor points to an area marked in red, close by the Hall of Heroes where Gamatron was officially crowned.  
  
_ Perceptor: (Pointing) “A vast majority of the Decepticon thefts have been taking place in this sector, and as there are no known tribes within this area, we can confirm the suspicion that they are using an underground series of tunnels and roadways. It is my proposal that all Decepticons be fitted with ID Chips to not only track where they are going, but also to keep a close watch on certain individuals who are classed as ‘High Risk’.”  
Eclipse: “Might I just add, that Zarak and Sixshot were listed as High Risk and both of them have ID Chips installed already. They have been our trial run of the system, and so far it is working perfectly; we can even tell you that right this minute, both of them are waiting outside the Sector 1 Checkpoint Gate.”  
  
 _There is light discussion amongst all the individuals, whereby Ultra Magnus hammers his gavel to quieten the noise. Gamatron’s uneasiness becomes a little bit more obvious, as he had no idea his two lieutenants even had these tracking devices installed, which further heightened his fears that the Autobots knew more about his Tribe than he’d like them to know.  
Perceptor points to the area marked out for the Wastes, along with trailing his finger across a line dotted in red that runs between New Kaon and Sonic Canyon City.  
  
_ Perceptor: (Pointing) “This line is a confirmed route that Zarak uses on a regular basis, and I have had Springer follow this trail in sync with Zarak’s movements from the air so as to remain undetected. He has confirmed that Zarak has not been following this route above ground.”  
Optimus Prime: “Gamatron, have you and your Decepticons been using underground tunnels to steal?”  
  
 _Gamatron clicks his neck, trying very hard to hide his uneasiness.  
  
_ Gama: (Quietly) “There are tunnels all over Cybertron; Scorponok probably found that one himself and follows it for his own personal reasons.”  
Optimus Prime: (Nodding) “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’, Gamatron.”  
  
 _Gamatron rolls his eye and groans, before rubbing his face tiredly.  
  
_ Optimus Prime: “So all in favour for installing ID chips into every single Decepticon?”  
  
 _Everyone in the room with the exception of Gama, Shockwave, Knockout and Breakdown raise their hands.  
  
_ Perceptor: “Might I also inform you that since this particular proposal is intended to track Decepticon movement, and that Autobot prejudice may cause instability, that only the votes of Titrons and Humans count.”  
Ultra Magnus: (Stern) “And the vote is undisputed. All Titrons and Humans have voted in favour of this proposal.”  
Gama: (Shouting) “That’s not fair!”  
  
 _Gamatron stands up from his seat and slams his fists into the table in a rage, whilst Shockwave sits muttering to himself in ancient Berserker flashing a very distasteful expression. Knockout and Breakdown also stand up from their seats and display equal amounts of rage and shock, with Breakdown flipping over his chair in fury.  
_  
Optimus Prime: “All right you three, calm down.”  
Breakdown: (Angry) “You may already have installed those things into us, but you have no right to stick those things in everyone else!”  
Perceptor: (Annoyed) “Breakdown, this isn’t about ‘rights’. This is about ‘protection’.”  
Gama: (Yelling) “You’re all just afraid of us rising up to attack another settlement! Well I’m THRILLED you still remember how fierce we Decepticons can be, but going so far as to install a tracking device into every single one of us…including our Sparklings…is excessive!”  
Ultra Magnus: (Annoyed) “Everyone needs to calm down…”  
Prowl: (Coldly) “I’m not concerned about a Decepticon attack at all…just if any Scraplet-infested scum have been resting in my quarters whilst I’m not there.”  
Wheeljack: (Nodding) “Yeah, the Decepticons haven’t exactly been ‘fierce’ for the past few years, have they?”  
Breakdown  & Gama: (Snarling/In Unison) “WHAT?!”  
  
 _Gamatron and Breakdown show signs of wanting to climb onto the table to charge at Prowl and Wheeljack, snarling and roaring angrily towards them, until Ultra Magnus once again hammered his gavel to restore order.  
  
_ Ultra Magnus: “The proposal has already been approved and logged. No amendments can now be made, and all Decepticons must comply.”  
Gama: (Snarling) “I never agreed to it!”  
Perceptor: (Sighing) “Trust me Gamatron, you and your fellow Decepticons will not even notice the Chips being there.”  
Breakdown: (Pointing) “That’s not the point here! We’ve not even had a say in this proposal!”  
Knockout: (Nodding) “And we were never told that this proposal would be part of the negotiations. What else are you hiding from us?”  
Eclipse: “No one is hiding anything here except Gamatron, as is his nature; the proposal was lying in front of you in the data pads.”  
Perceptor: “That’s right, Eclipse. Didn’t you even bother looking, Breakdown?”  
Breakdown: (Snarling) “I did look through them, and it wasn’t there! You’ve been lying to us the whole time!”  
Knockout: (Pointing) “And what’s this proposal beneath it?! ‘ ** _Energon Screening_** ’?! Are you seriously going to test every single Decepticon for _Dark Energon_ usage?! Are you going to disallow us to vote on that one too?!”  
Gama: (Hissing) “I am 100% in agreement with both my fellow Decepticons! If you want us to take this ‘peace treaty’ conference seriously, you need to end your filthy LIES.”  
  
 _The room becomes deathly quiet as Optimus Prime moves over to whisper something to Ultra Magnus, before he pulls back to allow Magnus to continue writing on his data pad._  
  
Optimus Prime: (Calmly) “The vote still stands. And we already established that this conference was divided into three sections to all of you—”  
Gama: (Angry) “—I never knew that!”  
Perceptor: “That’s because you showed up LATE.”  
  
 _Gamatron hisses at Perceptor, before slowly being placed back into his seat by Shockwave, who strangely had kept calm through the conference so far.  
  
_ Optimus Prime: “Now the next topic of discussion, as Knockout pointed out, is the screening of all Decepticons Energon. This proposal was written up by Wheeljack and Perceptor to help them detect individuals with diseases, which they can then cure.”  
Perceptor: (Nodding) “Dark Energon usage is not the reason for the screening, after all…it’s you Decepticons that are using the drug, which is still not listed as ‘illegal’ within your own laws, so why would we need to test you all for it?”  
Wheeljack: “Eclipse gave me three samples of Energon Blood from three different Decepticons, and each one has shown signs of infection or disease which can easily be cured.”  
Gama: (Growling) “If you didn’t keep taking away our Medics, we wouldn’t have that problem!”  
Perceptor: (Nervous) “Actually, Gamatron…erm…how do I put this…”  
Eclipse: (Bluntly) “All three infected individuals are in this room.”  
  
 _The Autobots and Titrons sat close to a Decepticon, with the exception of Eclipse, Perceptor, Wheeljack and Optimus Prime, move further away from them.  
_  
Shockwave: (Stern) “And since Eclipse has already screened me, and told me I am perfectly healthy…that leaves you three.”  
  
 _The three Decepticons stop displaying angry looks, and instead show signs of disbelief._  
  
Wheeljack: (Calmly) “Your infections are small, likely causing you discomfort rather than anything fatal, but if left untreated it can grow to destroy certain system functions…and with how easy they are to cure, you shouldn’t really worry about it.”  
Perceptor: “And just think, without the Energon Screening, you would never have known you were infected. So how would you have been able to lead the Decepticons if your filters (kidneys) gave out on you Gamatron?”  
  
 _Gamatron remains silent, but his expression shifts from the look of disbelief to one that nobody could quite make out, hiding his emotions from them like his father had taught him to.  
  
_ Optimus Prime: “All in favour of the Energon Screening?”  
  
 _Everyone in the room raises their hand, with Gamatron and his fellow Decepticons reluctantly raising their own.  
  
_ Ultra Magnus: (Distracted) “The Screenings will start as soon as possible. Eclipse will visit both ‘Tribes’ here and on Earth with details of the dates the Screenings will be taken, so don’t shoot him. The next proposal is one I wrote myself; just give me a moment to finish logging the previous proposal…”  
  
 _Ultra Magnus finishes writing on the data pad before reading aloud his proposal, directly from the data pad.  
_  
Ultra Magnus: (Reading) “Decepticons will now be required to have a pass in order to access Autobot settlements. In order for a Decepticon to earn a pass to move onto Autobot property, the individual must first apply for an inquiry into past criminal records, before being given a red pass. A red pass permits the individual to access Autobot Civilizations under armed Autobot escorts. If the inquiry reveals petty crimes, the individual will be given an amber pass, which allows them freedom to move around Autobot settlements under unarmed escort. If the individual has no criminal record of any kind, they will be given a green pass and freedom to move within Autobot settlements with no escorts at all. Every Decepticon who has a pass must surrender their weapons at the Checkpoint Gates immediately. Any Decepticons who intrude on Autobot settlements without a pass will be prosecuted, locked in a detention cell for 24 hours for assessment, before a hearing will be permitted. Passing the hearing will permit release back into Decepticon Property. Failure to pass the hearing will result in a further 24 hour confinement until an Autobot or Titron pays bail, if no bail is paid within those 24 hours, the Decepticon will be transferred into the Energon Mines to work off his or her bail instead.”  
  
 _There is a light discussion going on around the table as Magnus turns his digital-page on the data pad, clearly not finished reading his proposal. The attendees show signs of irritation as Magnus prepares to speak again, whereby Optimus quickly jumps in to stop him from speaking anymore.  
  
_ Optimus Prime: (Interrupting) “All in favour raise your hands…please.”  
Ultra Magnus: (Annoyed) “But I wasn’t finished…there needed to be further details on the assessment process for criminal records and—”  
  
 _Everyone in the room, including the Decepticons, raise their hands at lightening fast speeds, clearly showing to Ultra Magnus that they’d heard enough.  
  
_ Ultra Magnus: (Irritated) “…fine. Proposal approved and cannot be amended; you may regret skipping ahead like this, Decepticons.”  
Optimus Prime: (Confused) “That proposal was rather…long…I’m a bit lost. What was next on the list of topics?”  
Prowl: (Pointing) “Law Enforcement Procedures for the borders, Prime. But we don’t need the ‘cons for that, it’s entirely an Autobot affair.”  
Optimus Prime: “Well what about the ones after that?”  
Thundercracker: (Reading) “Let’s see…no…nope…not that one…hmmm…it looks like the Decepticons aren’t needed for the rest of the Autobot proposals, since it doesn’t really affect them in any way.”  
Optimus Prime: “And the Titron proposals?”  
Thundercracker: (Shrugging) “We didn’t see any point in writing any, so we don’t have any.”  
  
 _Ultra Magnus hammers his gavel and begins adjusting the pile of data pads he had collected, each with the proposals carefully written out on them and signed by him.  
_  
Ultra Magnus: “Alright, since the Decepticons aren’t needed in any further Autobot proposals, can we have Gamatron sign off on each one of them with Optimus Prime.”  
Optimus Prime: (Nodding) “if you have any proposals Gamatron, feel free to write some down and discuss them with us at the end of the conference…”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “No, I just want to gather my Decepticons and go home to venture out on a hunt. The sooner we can leave the better.”  
Ultra Magnus: “Then come sign these off.”  
  
 _Gamatron leaves his seat and moves to the other side of the table, where he begins signing each proposal that had been negotiated so far, with Optimus Prime adding his signature to the ones that Gamatron had signed already.  
Once each document was signed, Ultra Magnus digitally stamped them with a seal of approval, before copying them over onto a new data pad which he then handed to Gamatron.  
  
_ Ultra Magnus: (Stern) “Your copy. Don’t lose it, because you won’t get another without having to file a missing items report form to me…which I know you would not do.”  
  
 _Gamatron snatches the proposals copy from Ultra Magnus and nods to Optimus Prime, flashing a look of distaste to his Autobots as he moved towards the rooms exit.  
Breakdown and Knockout got up from their seats and moved into the corridor to await their Leader, who decided to pause for a few moments by the exit to stare at Shockwave in silence; the Berserker was staring blankly at the table with nary a shred of interest in watching Gamatron’s departure. For a moment Gamatron wondered why, until remembering that he had forgotten to wash himself that morning of Sixshot and Scorponok’s scents; Shockwave would have certainly smelt the two fellow Alpha’s musk covering his mates body, and instead of causing further complications at the conference by starting an argument with Gamatron over it, he had chosen to remain quiet.  
So as Gamatron departed the Earth Embassy with Breakdown and Knockout by his sides, followed by armed Autobot escorts that lead them all the way back to the Sector 1 Checkpoint Gate, he wondered if he should just tell Shockwave the truth when he returned or just sever his relationship with him…because he more he thought about their relationship, the more he began to feel it was empty and worthless now that they’d fully nurtured their young. And by realizing this, Gamatron came to one conclusion he had dreaded to ever believe; that he may not be monogamous at all, that he may just be a breeding Alpha Male like his distant ancestors.  
When the trio reached the Sector 1 Checkpoint Gate, they were greeted by the sights of Sixshot and Scorponok casually hanging out, sitting on the carcass of a Cybertronian beast. The two of them had brought down a very large Predacon, likely together, and Gamatron was blessed with the sight of seeing this strange act of nature displayed before his eye; two Alpha males, being **friendly** with one another, instead of appearing threatening.  
A smile slipped across Gamatron’s face once the two Alpha’s had taken notice of his arrival, and once he’d heard the gates separating the Wastes from Sonic Canyon City close behind him a wave of relaxation flooded through his system; this was home, where he belonged, and these Decepticons where more than just his comrades…they were family._


	10. A Reunion Turned Sour

_The three Alpha males returned to the Tribe with two valuable Stunticons to add to their ranks, with Scout being released from his prison as Gamatron had promised to do once he returned to the settlement of New Kaon…after Knockout had a little play around in the young Seekers head to remove all memories of the underground settlement, that is._  
 _A small celebration was held later that evening within the above-ground settlement for the successful return of their Leader and his team of Stunticons and fellow Alpha males; a large fire was lit within the town square made up of the debris caused by the Autobot raids, with Gamatron sat comfortably in a scrap- throne watching his Decepticons celebrate. Sixshot and Scorponok took turns entering the harsh Dunes in search of prey to feed the tribe with, returning only when a kill had been made, with Megatron idling near the large fire sharing war-stories with the younger Decepticons. On the outside everything seemed peaceful and care-free, but some members of the Tribe could sense that something was bothering Gamatron deeply, they just couldn’t tell what the problem was._  
 _By the time things calmed down and the party ended dawn had broken; all the party-goers had stayed above ground all night and now lay exhausted (and some drunk) within the town square and its surrounding shanties, the fire had burnt out and all that remained was a large mound of charred and melted scrap metal covered in the skeletal-like remains of Predacons they consumed within the night._  
 _Megatron lay against a wall snoozing with his grandsons Sparx, Pyro and Rolo beside him also in slumber, Sixshot and Scorponok also had slept outside together in a shanty situated a few feet away from Gamatron’s throne which at present remained empty. For during the party that night, Gamatron had upped and left without saying a word; Breakdown and Knockout tried to follow him to see where he went off to, but Sixshot had dragged them both back to the party before they could make any real effort to pursue their straying leader._  
 _And so, as dawn was now upon them, everyone began to awaken and ask questions; for countless hours the entire Tribe was erupting in panicked searches for their leader, until finally he returned…only he did not return alone as was expected. Shockwave had come back for his 48 hour stay, before he would be shipped off to Earth for ‘safety reasons’._  
 _The Tribe members who were above ground cheered as their Chief and Shockwave entered the square, with neither individual showing any signs of joy or pleasure at their arrival; Shockwave especially appeared bitter, and moved towards the charred carcasses of the Predacons within the burnt-out fire and began scavenging._  
 _Scorponok and Sixshot moved in towards Gamatron, thrilled to see him return safely._  
  
Scorponok: (Excited) “Gamatron! Welcome back! We were worried about you…”  
Sixshot: (Nodding) “Yeah, we’ve been looking for you for hours. Where’d you run off to?”  
  
 _Shockwave slowly turns from his scavenging to shoot a sharp glare towards the two Alpha’s, a low growl building in the back of his throat as he watched them; as they were getting rather close to his mate, the growling became louder and more obvious._  
  
Gama: (Sighing) “I went for a walk and by the time I felt satisfied it was dawn, so I went to retrieve Shockwave.”  
Scorponok: “That must have been quite a walk, Gamatron. You were gone for a long time.”

Gama: (Shrugging) “I needed to…clear a few things up in my mind…of course it would take a while.”  
Sixshot: (Purring) “Are you sure all you did, was go for a walk?”  
  
 _Sixshot moves closer to Gamatron, a bit too close for Shockwaves liking; when the six-changer got within arm’s reach of Gamatron the berserker bared his teeth and roared, swinging his arms towards Sixshot in order  to ward him away from his mate. Sixshot avoided the attack as it was intended to move him away, and put Scorponok between him and the angry Shockwave._  
  
Gama: “No flirting. No exceptions.”  
Sixshot: (Whining) “But Gama…”  
Gama: (Pointing) “No, Sixshot. Neither of you are to flirt with me, just do as you’re told.”  
Scorponok: “Did something happen to you Gamatron? Out on your walk I mean…you’re being rather…cold.”  
  
 _Shockwaves eye twitches slightly as he scoots his glare between Sixshot and Gamatron, sniffing quietly as he watches and listens._  
  
Gama: “Nothing happened, I just did some thinking.”  
Sixshot: (Winking) “Thinking…with your rod.”  
Scorponok: “You’re still drunk aren’t you, Sixshot?”  
Sixshot: (Purring) “Drunk on Gama’s scent, that’s for sure.”  
Gama: (Sighing) “Primus…please…”  
Sixshot: (Flirting) “It’s a shame you can’t smell it, Gama…it’s a very powerful scent you have there. Did you bathe yourself this morning to smell so fresh?”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “Knock it off Sixsh—”  
  
 _Before Gamatron could finish speaking, Shockwave had pushed himself in between the three alpha males and gestured towards a nearby shanty; his fangs bared in anger and optic dilated, Sixshot cowered behind Scorponok once he caught sight of Shockwaves massive body inch that little bit closer towards him, whilst Gamatron and Scorponok remained calm._  
  
Shockwave: (Snarling) “You three, behind that building. NOW.”  
Gama: “Shockwave no, we already spoke about—”  
Shockwave: (Roaring) “NOW.”  
  
 _Shockwave forcefully slams his feet into the ground, growling and snarling savagely towards his mate, who tried with all his willpower to remain as calm as possible; Shockwave was capable of killing all three of them by himself, and with such a hot temper on hand Gamatron dared not push him towards attack-mode._  
So he and his two lieutenants obeyed Shockwaves demands and moved behind a nearby shanty out of sight and earshot of everyone else, with the berserker following behind them still snarling and growling like a beast. Decepticons that wanted to snoop around were quickly put off from going anywhere near the shanty, as Shockwaves optic locked onto them delivering silent threats.  
It was just him and the three alpha males; Sixshot remained hiding behind Scorponok to protect himself with said comrade keeping his cool at the scenario, whilst Gamatron’s tough outer shell was showing signs of cracking. The instant Shockwave’s optic met his own he could see exactly why this meeting was being held, and he feared for his life as his partner eerily kept quiet; his optic glowing vibrant red in a fury, teeth bared, savage growling…he knew Gamatron had succumbed to weakness, and now he had to set things back in order.  
  
Shockwave: (Growling) “We spoke about many things on our way back to new Kaon, Gama…but when did you plan on telling me about your little intimacy with your subordinates?!”  
Gama: “I never—”  
Shockwave: (Pointing) “I’m speaking here! You keep quiet and listen!”  
Scorponok: (Shouting) “Hey! You can’t talk to Gamatron that way!”  
  
 _Shockwave forcefully slams a foot down again, turning around to roar directly at Scorponok who cowers once he catches sight of the berserker’s furious optic. Once he was certain that Scorponok would be quiet, he returned his attention back to Gamatron._  
  
Shockwave: (Angry) “You should consider yourself fortunate that I was lightly sedated during that conference, Gama; I was furious inside as I was forced to sit so close to you, whilst you reeked of Zarak and Sixshot’s musk, and I wanted to strike you for betraying me…in fact, I might just do that now.”  
Gama: (Hissing) “You wouldn’t dare.”  
  
 _Gamatron and Shockwaves optics meet in a stare down, before Shockwave launches forwards and manages to strike Gamatron across the face, sending him crashing into the floor and leaving him at the mercy of his larger partner._  
  
Shockwave: (Muttering) “That didn’t make me feel any better, but it may have been more beneficial to you.”  
Gama: (Growling) “You’re a fool for striking out at me, Shockwave! If you weren’t my mate, I would have—”  
Shockwave: “Idle threats are no longer useful to you, Gama. The other Decepticons may fear you because of your breed, but I don’t…and those two clowns you call your lieutenants especially don’t. Where has the fire gone in your Spark; the hunger, the passion, the bloody RAGE?”  
Gama: (Angry) “It hasn’t gone anywhere! I just have no need for it anymore; we’re all safe out here, we have everything we need! What good would my instinctive savagery do for us now?!”  
Shockwave: (Sighing) “Without that savagery you have nothing that makes you a ‘Leader Class’ besides some facial markings and large teeth.”  
Gama: (Hissing) “Leaders don’t have to bully their subordinates like you think they do!”  
Shockwave: “So you’re an Autobot now?”  
Gama: “NO!”  
Shockwave: (Pointing) “Then prove it; show everyone you’re still a Decepticon Leader, that you should be feared and respected…because whilst your lower rankings outside do fear you, the Autobots and your ‘lieutenants’ do not; they need reminding of who the real Alpha is.”  
  
 _Shockwave offers to help Gamatron up, only to have his clawed hands smacked away by the angry leader._  
  
Gama: (Angry) “I don’t need to prove anything to anyone!”  
Shockwave: “You have no idea how badly the Autobots need reminding of your…position. They say you’ve turned soft, that they’re not afraid of you…are you going to let them get comfortable whilst you sit in a decaying throne doing nothing?”  
Gama: (Sighing) “If they get comfortable with the idea that we are not hostile anymore, their defences will drop around Old Kaon which would allow us to reclaim it; that was the plan, Shockwave.”  
Shockwave: (Pointing) “So the submission you showed to Zarak and Sixshot was also part of this plan?”  
  
 _Gamatron swallows deeply and looks away from Shockwave, feeling nervous._  
  
Shockwave: (Coldly) “Under traditional Berserker instincts, you are supposed to remain loyal to me in this partnership Gama.”  
Gama: “But I’m not a Berserker.”  
Shockwave: (Nodding) “That’s right, but as you are the submissive member of the relationship I expect you to adhere to the state of remaining monogamous.”  
Gama: “I…I’m sorry Shockwave…but I can’t…I don’t know why, but I can’t.”  
Shockwave: (Sighing) “Both your mother and your father were not monogamous, or had to deal with being separated from a close partner for long durations of time whilst being exposed to young bucks…”  
  
 _Sixshot and Scorponok appear more restless as Shockwave turns his attention towards them next._  
  
Shockwave: (Growling) “…with them both being virile, and you needing a partner, I can see now why this act of betrayal happened; you were vulnerable, and they took advantage.”  
Gama: (Nervous) “N-no…they didn’t take advantage…I…I was just weak.”  
Scorponok: (Stuttering) “W-we j-just d-d-did what he t-told us! Honest!”  
Sixshot: “Yeah! We’re victims here too!”  
  
 _Shockwave snorts and turns back to Gamatron, looking rather annoyed._  
  
Shockwave: “Even your fellow Alpha Males have no spine…I think it’s time we revived yet another ancient tradition to help vent out a few emotions and weed out the weak links in our ranks.”  
Scorponok: (Shocked) “You’re not considering the Trials of The Fallen?!”  
Shockwave: (Coldly) “Oh, but I am…”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “Forgive me for being young and misinformed…but what the hell are these ‘trials’ you’re talking about?”  
Shockwave: “The Trials of The Fallen are part of an ancient tradition in nurturing young males of all breeds to develop into tougher warriors later in life. Those that fail the trials are exiled, executed or are enlisted as slaves. In the case of you three, the Trials would involve multiple different tasks to complete instead of just one.”  
Gama: (Chuckling) “That doesn’t sound so bad…”  
Shockwave: “One of the trials is to engage in combat with fellow Alpha Males, with weapons and without. The fights could turn lethal in an instant, so your prudence would be put to the test. Should anyone fail the combat, they would be prosecuted by the Leader.”  
Gama: (Smug) “Which is ME.”  
Scorponok: (Laughing) “Actually if we did this by the traditions basic rules, Megatron would be the one to decide what happens to the loser…because he’s the oldest.”  
Gama: (Shocked) “WHAT?!”  
Shockwave: “Megatron will be the one who decides who stays, who gets the chop, who becomes the slave…or who gets exiled. You will not have a say in the end result.”  
Gama: (Whining) “He may be fit to walk again, but father is not fit enough to manage matches like that!”  
Megatron: (VO) “I heard that, and I disagree entirely.”  
  
 _The three alphas’ and lone berserker turn to face Megatron, who had managed to snoop in on their conversation once it became heated._  
  
Megatron: “It would make a nice change to all this…ugh…’peaceful’ socialising we have currently been engaging in. Decepticons need sport and competition to truly live, and I’m supporting Shockwave on bringing back the Trials…even if it means you being humiliated by them, Gama.”  
  
 _Gamatron opens his mouth to protest, but nothing comes out._  
  
Shockwave: “Swindle was in charge of the armoury, correct? Zarak, go and inform him to prepare some melee weapons within the Trials regulations…he should at least know what the Trials regulations are.”  
Scorponok: (Nodding) “I’m on it, Shockwave.”  
  
 _Scorponok leaves the area quickly. Once he was gone, Shockwave turns to Sixshot with a suspecting gleam in his optic._  
  
Shockwave: (Coldly) “Sixshot…as much as I want to see you as an unidentifiable carcass again, I understand why Gama has decided to spare you…you are still valuable to the Decepticons.”  
Sixshot: (Smug) “A compliment, Shockwave? I’m flattered. How may I be of service?”  
Shockwave: “Go and clean up the mess in the square; we’re going to host the fights there.”  
Sixshot: (Whining) “Clean-up duty? You’re so cruel…”  
Shockwave: (Angry) “Either go clean up the carcasses or prepare to join them!”  
  
 _Shockwave roars loudly, causing Sixshot to flee the scene._  
  
Megatron: “Gama, I want you to go and gather as many of the Decepticons as possible. As a former Gladiator, I believe an audience would be highly beneficial for not just proving a point to them…but also in educating you.”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “Educating me? In what?!”  
Megatron: (Quietly) “The roar of the crowd, my son; the thrill of the fight is one thing, but when you hear the noise from those watching as you make the kill is what truly makes being a Leader worth fighting for. So perhaps when you hear your fellow Decepticons cheering you on in the fight, you will learn that what to truly value in Leadership.”  
Gama: (Confused) “…what?”  
Shockwave: “You were raised in a very sheltered and secluded world, Gama…you never had to hear the roar of hundreds of Cybertronians in the Gladiatorial Pits of Kaon like your father did, or the cries of fear like Zarak did on Monacus Beast Matches…or the cheers Sixshot heard at the Tournaments on Zel-07…”  
Megatron: (Boldly) “Tradition, instinctive tradition, dictates that all Leader Class males earn their Leadership through not only inheritance, but also through experience; and you’re inexperienced, Gama.”  
Shockwave: “If you truly are worthy to lead, you will not object to partaking in the Trials…this is your chance to prove to not only others, but also yourself, that you are the top-Decepticon.”  
Megatron: (Chuckling) “And once you hear that roar from the crowds, you’ll crave for more…so go; gather as many spectators as you can muster!”  
  
 _Gamatron sighs heavily and shrugs, unable to think of anything to say as a comeback at the moment he succumbed to defeat to gather as many Decepticons as he could._  
 _The Trials had to be held on that day, as Shockwave would not be around the day after as he would be shipped off to Earth, and he wished to see how his partner (and his ‘lovers’) would fair in the Trials._  
 _It was several hours later before everything was ready; the square had been cleared of debris and a large circle had been marked out with the Predacon remains to serve as the Gladiatorial Ring. Spectators gathered around the ring both on the ground and high-up in shanties to watch the fights, it was literally teeming with Decepticons that even the Autobots scouting the fence several miles away could see them (and decided to watch with binoculars from the security tower set up on their side of the fence)._  
 _The first group of Decepticons to take part in the Trials were the juvenile Berserkers; Rolo, Sparx and Pyro. All three were pitted against older Decepticon males who had earned the right to stay in the tribe through experienced combat already, and so the three youths had to win in the fights in order to avoid punishment; fortunately for Sparx and Pyro that Shockwaves training had paid off, and they defeated their opponents in the fights with flying colours. Rolo on the other hand was very small and clumsy, and wasn’t so lucky; he was spared the punishment of being exiled and instead was assigned to clean-up duty until he could retry his Trial at a later date._  
 _After the three Berserkers were done, the next sets of youths were Trialled and punished accordingly if they failed; one in seven juveniles failed the Trials each time, with one in three of those who failed being exiled._  
 _Then, finally, the Trial for Gamatron came up; he was the oldest member of the Trials as they were originally made for youngsters (and Gamatron did not have the displeasure of going through them as a youth). It was determined that as Gamatron had already proven he was a skilled hunter and had killed his fair-share of Autobots, that he only needed to win in both unarmed and armed combat against a fellow Alpha Male. And as for his challenger? Sixshot refused on the basis that he didn’t want to get on bad-standings with Gamatron when he’d only just been instated in the Tribe, though the real reason was that he didn’t want to be responsible for possibly killing any incubating young Gamatron may in fact be carrying for him._  
 _Scorponok was so reluctant to volunteer for the fight, he was the only remaining option besides Megatron, and as much as everyone wanted to see the father and son fight it out for the title of Leadership, they also knew that Megatron was more interested in teaching Gamatron some important life-lessons rather than taking that Leadership from him. Scorponok wouldn’t mind taking the Leadership himself, which made him the more suitable candidate for the fight._  
 _And so, once the Ring had been cleared of the remains from the last battle; Scorponok and Gamatron entered it and proceeded to circle one another, refusing to break eye-contact even once Shockwave entered the field of combat to announce the procedures for the two Alphas._  
  
Shockwave: “This is round one of a two-round match. Should the match end in a stalemate, another trial will be held by both individuals. Round one is unarmed combat, round two is armed combat. As we do not want anymore loss of life in our ranks, the fights will go on until one of the individuals surrenders or if Megatron decides that the fight is over. If you go outside of the ring you have one hundred Astroseconds to get back inside to fight, otherwise you will be declared the loser of the round.”  
Megatron: “Shockwave will be acting as adjudicator and will separate combatants should they be locked in a state of combat that is declared as a stalemate struggle position. When he comes to separate you, you MUST comply.”  
Shockwave: (Calling) “Combatants, at your ready….BEGIN!”  
  
 _Gamatron flies forwards towards Scorponok in an instant, his fangs exposed and ready to bite into the first thing within reach of his mouth, whilst his target held his ground and braced himself for impact._  
 _The Chief’s fangs locked deeply into one of Scorponok’s arms as he used it to shield his throat, using Gamatron’s exposed position to land a bite of his own into the fellow Alpha’s left forearm; their optics locked together as they struggled under each other’s grip, neither one removing their bite from the other, even as they began moving in circles violently shaking their heads to attempt tearing off chunks of metal from their prey._  
 _The fight seemed to be going nowhere in this stalemate, and as acting adjudicator for the fights it was up to Shockwave to step in and separate the two combatants. Both reluctantly released their bites and were moved several paces apart, before the fight resumed._  
 _Megatron watched in anticipation as Scorponok and Gamatron once again charged for each other, their heads colliding in powerful butting motions with each charge, until Gamatron’s helmet flew from his head and left his vulnerable crest exposed for the next hit; Scorponok took full advantage of the exposure, and rammed his head against Gamatron’s with enough force to cause him to fall to the ground. Scorponok then proceeded to tackle the Chief, ensuring he was effectively pinned to the ground, before biting and clawing at his chassis with unrelenting force; Gamatron screamed out in agony as his lieutenant sank his fangs into his framework and violently began to shake his head from side to side, tearing open sections of the chassis and allowing Energon Blood to leak out._  
 _Gamatron retaliated with the blades on his forearms and slashed out at Scorponok’s face, smacking him from his body and leaving a deep cut across his right cheek._  
 _The next charge from both combatants was equally brutal, neither showing signs of fatigue or backing down; bites remained strong and painful, slashes cut deep and caused bleeding, and by the time any sort of punching or kicking came into play both individuals were already cut and bashed up pretty badly. Gamatron in particular sustained the most damage and Scorponok knew it wouldn’t be much longer before he threw in the towel to surrender._  
 _But before any further assaults could happen, some fifteen Earth-Minutes in, the first round ended as Megatron believed the fight showed Scorponok had the advantage._  
  
Shockwave: (Calling) “End of round one; combatants, move to the weapon racks and select your weapon for the next round. Use only what are located in the racks!”  
  
 _Scorponok moves over to the weapons rack on his side and begins looking for a suitable weapon for the next round, whilst Gamatron is quick to pick up a short-sword and return to the ring for the fight._  
 _Shockwave take immediate notice of the weapon Scorponok brings into the ring; a large hammer covered in spikes and badly rusted._  
  
Shockwave: (Angry) “Zarak! That class of weapon is prohibited in this type of combat! Go and use one of the weapons in the racks!”  
Scorponok: (Whining) “But this was in the rack!”  
Shockwave: (Annoyed) “Swindle…I swear to Primus you’ll hear from me about your weapon selection…give me the hammer, Zarak.”  
  
 _Shockwave takes the large hammer from Scorponok and prepares to place it outside of the ring, when he suddenly stops walking._  
  
Gama: (Calling) “Shockwave, can you dispose of the hammer so we can continue the fight already?”  
Shockwave: “S-something isn’t right…I….I can’t move…”  
Scorponok: (Confused) “What?”  
Shockwave: (Shouting) “I have no control over my arms or legs!”  
Sixshot: (Worried) “…wait…that hammer…I’ve seen it before somewhere…”  
  
 _Sixshot turns to Swindle and grabs onto his chest-plate, pulling him closer towards him._  
  
Sixshot: (Hissing) “That hammer! Where did you find it?!”  
Swindle: (Nervous) “A-Alpha and Beta gave it to me with the other weapons, they said it was safe to use!”  
Sixshot: (Snarling) “Did it come with a name?! Anything to help you identify it?!”  
Swindle: “J-just whispers! Little things Beta and the others started talking about, really!”  
Sixshot: (Angry) “And did those whispers have a NAME?!”  
Swindle: (Whimpering) “I can’t remember it! I just remember it sounded something like coconut-rack, it’s the truth I swear!”  
  
 _Sixshot releases Swindle and moves back a few steps, a look of shock on his face._  
  
Sixshot: (Yelling) “K-Kohnarik!!”  
Scorponok: “Huh? What about coconuts?”  
Sixshot: (Shouting) “That hammer is Kohnarik! Get it out of Shockwaves claws, **NOW**!”  
  
 _Scorponok turns around to Shockwave again, only to find he had finally moved with the hammer firmly gripped within his claws, his optic now filled red as if the berserker was in blood-fury._  
  
Sixshot: “Oh no…”  
Shockwave: (Growling) “M’ohul wuth’na, z’ilnyost!?”  
Scorponok: (Worried) “G-Gamatron…don’t you speak ancient Berserker? What is he saying?”  
  
 _Gamatron remains silent and perfectly still as he watches Shockwave with a look of horror on his face as he saw the Berserker flex his claws, staring back at the Alpha with a malicious gleam in his eye._  
  
Scorponok: (Loudly) “EVERYONE GET AWAY FROM SHOCKWAVE; HE’S LOST HIS MIND.”  
Shockwave: (Roaring) “D’uhm vorr, z’ilnyost! Korrosus nah or’ost! Tol me’rid et rost’vah! Kohnarik et fo’uhl!”  
  
 _Suddenly Shockwave charges forwards; Kohnarik secured firmly in his right hand and supported against his back. Scorponok was quick to throw his body onto the floor as Shockwave swung the hammer with full force, narrowly avoiding the swing, but this did not stop the Berserkers charge forwards to his next target._  
 _Gamatron had remained frozen in disbelief at what just happened, and was next in line for the brutal swinging power from that giant hammer; just as Shockwave prepared the swing, however, Sixshot threw himself forwards and tackled Gamatron to the ground to stop him from being hit. Shockwave continued to charge, even after clearly missing his target, and blindly swung Kohnarik as he ran out of New Kaon and into the Dunes; striking down anyone who didn’t get out of his way._  
  
 _Sixshots tackle may have saved Gamatron’s life, but it wasn’t without some cost; the impact from Sixshot had caused his battle-damage to intensify, with some of the wounds causing far more Energon to leak out than before. Had Scorponok been the type to usurp command by taking Gamatron’s life, especially with him in such a vulnerable state, he would have plunged his blade into his master’s chest; but no, he did not care for Leadership like Sixshot did._  
 _His own survival was more important right now._  
  
Scorponok: (Panting) “What in primus’ name just happened?! That wasn’t the Shockwave I know!”  
Sixshot: (Stern) “That’s because it wasn’t Shockwave who spoke to us.”  
  
 _Sixshot forces himself up from the floor, leaving Gamatron beaten and exhausted at his feet, watching as all those who dived out of Shockwaves path got up themselves._  
 _The Alpha sniffed heavily around him, trying to exclude Gamatron’s scent from the other vapours and smells he had detected in the surrounding air._  
  
Scorponok: “Well if it wasn’t Shockwave, then it was a damn good fake! He looked just like him!”  
Sixshot: (Stern) “The body was real, the scent matches. But the voice and mannerisms in his speech were not the same.”  
Scorponok: (Confused) “Then…who was it?”  
  
 _Sixshot stops sniffing and mutters to himself._  
  
Sixshot: (Quietly) “Z’ilnyost…I haven’t heard that word in thousands of years.”  
Scorponok: (Whining) “What are you babbling on about, Sixshot?!”  
Sixshot: (Stern) “Z’ilnyost is the word used by the Za’kim, the ancient Berserkers, to address Alpha Males…like us.”  
Scorponok: (Snobbishly) “So? Shockwave knows Berserker, all dialects of it. He probably---” _  
_Sixshot: (Shouting) “BE QUIET.”  
  
 _Surrounding Decepticons take immediate attention to the two standing Leaders, almost entirely ignoring the injured Gamatron at their feet._  
  
Sixshot: (Angry) “That was not the dialect of just any old Ancient Berserker…that specific word was used by only ONE Berserker…you know of who I speak.”  
  
 _The surrounding Decepticons all begin talking in hushed voices as Sixshot focuses a very sharp and threatening glare onto Scorponok._  
  
Sixshot: (Growling) “That Hammer you brought to the match Swindle was Kohnarik…and the last Spark that entered its core just made a threat to US Alpha’s…our very ancestors crushed him, and now he will seek revenge on us.”  
Scorponok: (Shocked) “Y-you don’t mean---”  
Sixshot: “Bone-Breaker has just claimed Shockwaves body as a vessel, and with Kohnarik in his possession he will rein death and destruction on all Cybertronians just as he did in the last Great Genocide in Decepticon history.”  
  
 _Suddenly the surrounding Decepticons begin to panic, only to be brought back under control by the fierce roar of Sixshot._  
  
Sixshot: (Shouting) “Now is not the time to panic!! We have the advantage here; four adult Alpha Males and a Juvenile against one Berserker!”  
Random Decepticon: (Screaming) “A fully grown, blood-thirsty Berserker!!! We’re all doomed!!!”  
Random Decepticon #1: (Crying) “Megatron’s too old to face Shockwave now! And Neu’s not here! This is the end; the end of the world!!”  
  
 _The area erupts into screaming and panic once again.  
  
_ Scorponok: (Calling) “Sixshot, grab Gamatron and bring him to the Repair Ward. It will take all of us to bring confidence and calm back to the Decepticon Tribe.”  
  
 _Sixshot sighs heavily, but understands that Scorponok is indeed correct, and takes the injured Gamatron up in his arms before carrying him through the hordes of panicking Decepticons to the repair ward._


	11. Berserker Translation Guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is there for those who want to translate what Shockwave and fellow Berserkers will be saying in their ancient language.

The Berserker Language Translation Guide   
  
_A simple translation guide to some of the many words and phrases used by Berserkers. Due to the primitive nature of the Berserker at the time of the languages creation, not all modern-day words in English will have a direct translation._

Ast – As/At  
At’liem – Time (used to describe time and/or age)  
Ba’korr – Break/Smash/Crush (to break something)  
Bariss’ma – Obstruction/Blockage (to be unable to pass something)  
Cor’mun – Command (to be ordered)  
Cro’sis – Close/Near (describing a person or object’s closeness)  
Dah – Used as an honorary Tag (example: Add ‘dah’ to Cor’mun, to make ‘Commander’. _Cor’mundah._ )  
D’esi – Focus/Concentration (to focus on something or to concentrate on something)  
Dha’mii – Peasant/Lower Class (used to describe the common people)  
Drah – Death (to be dead, to die or to cause death)  
D’uhm – Stupid/Dumb/Idiot (directed at someone who is considered stupid)  
D’uhma – Stupid/Dumb Idiot (used by the one claiming they’re stupid)  
Elra’sis – Far/Distant (describing a person or object’s closeness)  
Et – Is/It  
E’znim – Repair/Fix/Correct (to fix something or make a correction)  
Fah – Power (Energy and force)  
Fel’ma – Passage/Freedom (to be able to move freely)  
Fo’uhl – Glory (to be praised highly)  
Hol – Hold (to hold on to something)  
Hun’ma – Hunt/Follow/Stalk (to follow someone without them knowing)  
K’ima – Family (not of direct relation)  
K’imana – Family (directly related)  
Kohnarik – Warlord/Leader  
Korrosus – Predator (also used to say Decepticons)  
Kriln’ah – Prey (also used to say Autobots)  
Krilot – Courage (to be brave or courageous)  
Krin – Hide (to be hidden from something)  
L’okisda - Lies/Deceit (To lie or deceive someone)  
M’adous – Listening (to listen or overhear something)  
Ma’elhm – Strength (those who are strong)  
Me’rid – Winner/Victor (used to describe a winner of something)  
M’ohul – You (used directly at someone)  
Mo’uk – Damn (a curse directed at someone. This can also translate into various swear-words)  
Nah – Not/Never  
N’ahim – Weak (used by the one claiming they are weak)  
N’ahrim – Weak (directed at those who are considered weak)  
No’tol – Negative (this word can mean almost anything to negatively describe another individuals appearance or actions)  
Or’ost – Run/Flee (to run away from something)  
O’tiel – Looking (to see or look at something)  
Pes’ria – Positive (this word can mean almost anything to positively describe another individuals appearance or actions.)  
P’lightos – Forgiveness/Acceptance (to be forgiven or accepted by someone. Adding ‘Nah’ to the end of this word mirrors its meaning to ‘Unforgiven/not acceptable’)  
R’abassa – Tomb/Catacomb/Grave  
Rost’vah – Display/Show (to show something)  
Sabri’ol – Magic/Science (the overall meaning of this word differs from ancient and modern dialects)  
S’ibama – Warrior/Fighter (someone who fights)  
T’hordis – Thinking (to think, ponder or calculate)  
Tol - The/That/This (ancient dialect)  
Tos – The/That/This (modern dialect)  
T’ristad – Quiet/Silence (to be quiet)  
Um’bra – Darkness/Shadow/Night  
Um’bros – Light/Bright/Day  
U’traa – Smell/Scent (to smell something)  
Vah – We/Us  
V’ahlos – Find/Locate (to find or locate something)  
Vah’moss – Arriving/Greeting/Hello  
V’eraak – Priest/Priestess/Shaman (V’ohraak is used for females)  
Voh – Feel (to have feelings)  
Vol – Experience (to partake in something, such as an activity)  
Volin – Within (to be inside of something)  
Vorr – Fool (also used to say Child)  
W’ostinyol – Insecticon (Breed name only)  
Wuth’na – Worried (to Worry, be worried)  
Wyr’talos - Combaticon (Breed name only.)  
X’alos – Leaving/Goodbye  
Yama – Yes/Affirmative/Approval  
Y’ost – Fury (also used for Rage and Anger)  
Y’tel – Loud (to be loud or disruptive)  
Ya’tem – Seeker (Breed name only)  
Za’kim – Berserker (Breed name only)  
Zamas – No/Negative/Disapproval  
Z’ilnyost – Alpha Male (Breed name only)  
Zo – For


	12. Resolution and Execution

_Whilst the Tribe underwent the long process of calming itself, and repairing their injured Chief, Shockwave was left to do as he pleased and more-so; go where he pleased._  
 _Those few Decepticons that were not in a panic pleaded with Scorponok to take Sixshot and Megatron out in pursuit of the Berserker, to put him down before he can reach his full strength and do more harm to the Decepticons dwindling reputation; but Scorponok believed doing such a thing right now would be against Gamatron’s wishes, that the Chief would likely have an alternative method of releasing Shockwave from the madness gripping him. However, with said Chief in a state of disrepair and at present, unconscious, it was entirely up to Scorponok to make the decisions as his second-in-command._  
 _And little did he know that his decision to leave Shockwave alone would be his worst._  
  
 _The frenzied Berserker tracked the scent the three alpha’s left on their last trip from one of Sonic Canyon Cities checkpoint Gates leading to the Wastes; the guards at the gate had no idea what lied in store for them until it was too late. Shockwave slaughtered them all with Kohnarik and forced the gates open, roaring furiously and chasing down any Autobots that happened to get in his way; yelling in ancient Berserker for something, but none within the college understood any of it._  
  
Shockwave: (Shouting) “Kriln’ah! M’ohul Rost’vah Cro’sis Fel’ma!”  
  
 _Over and over again, Shockwave demanded something from the Autobots in the ancient tongue, a frenzied and savage look within his optic as he scouted the fleeing ‘prey’ before him for anyone that might have what he was looking for._  
 _But in the mind of the being utilising Shockwaves body as a vessel, Bone-Breaker, all Autobots looked the same and were worthless to him. But by tapping into Shockwaves memories he was able to understand that what he was looking for was within the city, and that the Autobots were the only ones who knew where it was; he would spare his desires to butcher them all until he’d gotten what he came for, at least for now._  
 _Without warning, Shockwave sprung for a nearby Autobot that had strayed too close, and pinned it to the ground; shouting repetitively in his ancient tongue._  
  
Autobot: (Horrified) “I’m sorry! I don’t know what you’re saying! Please! Let me go!!”  
  
 _Bone-Breakers spark burned furiously in anger, which was displayed through Shockwaves body with a vicious snarl and deep growling; his body twitching from trying to contain his urges to maul the Autobot, at least for the time being anyway._  
  
Shockwave: (Growling) “Passage. You show me, Kriln’ah!”  
Autobot: (Cowering) “P-passage?”  
Shockwave: (Hissing) “Space passage! NOW.”  
  
 _Shockwave opened his jaws and moved back a few inches, readying to strike the Autobot should he not answer him.  
  
_ Autobot: (Frantic) “O-over there! Inside the Earth Embassy! It’s the big glass dome with the trees inside, you can’t miss it! Please let me go, I’m begging you!”  
  
 _Bone-Breaker had what he wanted now; directions to the Space Bridge._  
 _Why the tyrant wanted to use the Space Bridge, having never encountered such technology within his own life, was puzzling. It was likely that he once again tapped into Shockwaves memories and saw the devices and more-so, what lay on the other end of those portals in space._  
 _He’d picked up Gamatron’s scent all over the Wastes and needed to get as far away from it as he could, for it was a direct descendant match to the Leader Class that slew him millions of years ago. However, even in Sonic Canyon City, the stench of failure filled the air; Gamatron’s scent was pungent, but that was due to one half of his blood belonging to a Breeding Unit. His mother, Solarflare._  
 _Bone-Breaker could smell half of Gamatron’s stink the closer he got to the Space Bridge, and it grew stronger with each passing second; it enraged him horribly, he wanted to extinguish the source of the smell so that his thoughts might be able to clear. Each Autobot he slaughtered on his way through the Earth Embassy did little more than heighten his agitation to savage the source of the odour...and then, once he finally reached the Space Bridge terminal, he found the source._  
  
 _The Bridge was still openly connected to Earth, and on the other side he could make out the form of a Seeker, and identified the half of Gamatron’s scent as radiating from them._  
 _Without further delay, Shockwave’s body pushed itself forwards in a mad charge; swinging Kohnarik at the Autobot controlling his side of the Space Bridge terminal, preventing him from closing it off before he could get through to the other side. Once he’d reached the other end of the portal Shockwave strapped Kohnarik to his back, and sprung onto the Seeker with his jaws agape and claws outstretched._  
 _The Seeker cried out and began struggling under the Berserkers monstrous biting strength, lighting itself on fire to try and deter Shockwave from keeping a hold of them, but Bone-Breaker was near fearless; to stop the smell of Gamatron’s blood from clouding his thoughts, he had to kill its source. And nothing was going to stop him from achieving that goal._  
 _As the fire emitting from the Seekers body forced Shockwave to release his bite, it did not stop him from trying again; within seconds of releasing his previous hold on his prey, the Berserker had lunged forwards and managed to sink his fangs into the targets throat, and executed a jugular manoeuvre by violently shaking his head side to side._  
 _Bone-Breaker was ruthless and completely merciless in his kill; once the Seeker stopped struggling and the fire it emitted died out, he continued to savage the creatures’ remains until the smell it emitted was gone. And in this case it did not leave until most of the remains were destroyed._  
 _As soon as he was satisfied with the air being free from his enemy’s stench, Bone-Breaker moved out from the Earth-Terminal and into the wilds to regain his strength and formulate a plan; cutting down any Autobots and Titrons that dared get in his way._  
  
 _Back on Cybertron, within the Decepticon Tribe, Gamatron had been repaired to a stable condition which allowed him to walk. And without further delay the trine of Alpha’s gathered in conference with Megatron within the Palace; a solution had to be worked on to remedy the potential disaster they just unleashed._  
 _Megatron, Sixshot and Scorponok remained seated at a very empty conference table, with Gamatron pacing back and forth in deep thought; squirming on brief intervals from his injuries, but his composure remained relatively undisturbed._  
 _Sixshot kicks his legs up and onto the table, his arms dangling behind his seat as he relaxed in his own thoughts. Scorponok on the other hand looked highly agitated and worried, whilst Megatron remained ever so unreadable as was his nature._  
  
Megatron: “If what Sixshot says is true, then we are in more danger than you currently believe Gama. Shockwave has the skills and brute force to slaughter all four of us, without question, should we grant him that opportunity.”  
Gama: (Coldly) “So what are you suggesting we do? Run and hide? Hope that the Autobots will grow a pair and do something about it themselves? Because I see no other options.”  
  
 _Scorponok stands from his seat and slams a fist into the table, baring his fangs towards the Chief._  
  
Scorponok: (Angry) “Shockwave needs to be cut down! His spark; extinguished! His remains; destroyed! And that ‘thing’ he carries with him needs to be melted down and shot into the nearest star!”  
Gama: (Growling) “Shockwave’s life is not something you can deem expendable; he is my partner and one of our fiercest warriors. There has to be another way to bring him under control.”  
Sixshot: “There isn’t; Kohnarik is cursed and will continue to manipulate Shockwave until the hammer is removed from his possession.”  
Scorponok: (Pointing) “See! Sixshot agrees with me, so we need to muster our best soldiers and the best equipment available to prepare for a hunt! A Berserker hunt!”  
  
 _Gamatron glares at Scorponok, but says nothing, until a word within Sixshots input swayed his track of thought._  
  
Gama: (Pointing) “Wait, you said **…“until the hammer is removed from his possession”** …then all we have to do is take Kohnarik away and Shockwave will regain his senses.”  
Sixshot: (Shrugging) “Yes…in theory.”  
  
 _Gamatron turns his back on the three alphas, and ponders to himself quietly._  
  
Megatron: (Stern) “We shouldn’t rely on theory and worthless conjecture, the risks are too great. I am in full support of Zarak’s idea of preparing for an assault.”  
Scorponok: “Thank you, Megatron! At least someone agrees with me! Unlike you, Sixshot.”  
Sixshot: (Smug) “Well unless you have the ball-bearings to take on Shockwave in close-range combat, then good luck with that.”  
Scorponok: (Growling) “What.”  
Sixshot: “We do not have any more guns or blasters; the Autobots confiscated a lot of them, and Swindle’s little stooges misplaced the rest during the chaos caused by said Autobot’s raids. So if you’re going to hunt Shockwave, you will be using swords and spears; not guns.”  
Scorponok: (Angry) “FUCK!”  
Megatron: (Militant) “Then we use those swords and spears to take guns from the Autobots, or did you forget how easy it is to steal from them?”  
Sixshot: “Ah yes, but remember that Shockwave is a Berserker; you need large weapons with a lot of fire power, and you need someone with a very steady hand to take those important shots at him. Because once he gets wind of you tracking him, he’ll be impossible to gun down.”  
Gama: (Coldly) “We’re not hunting Shockwave; we’re going to be removing Kohnarik from him, to return him to a calm level again.”  
  
 _Gamatron turns back to face his lieutenants, looking convinced with the plan he had formulated within his mind. Scorponok slams his fist down into the table again, displaying his disapproval._  
  
Scorponok: (Furious) “If Shockwave wasn’t your partner, you wouldn’t hesitate to put a bullet in his brain! How can you just stand there and remain so oblivious to our danger?!”  
  
 _He points to Sixshot, who still appears calm in his own seat.  
  
_ Scorponok: (Pointing) “And Sixshot; you got so worked up about this before Gamatron came back out of repairs! What are you hiding?! Where is your sense of urgency?!”  
  
 _Sixshot remains calmly staring back at Scorponok, and says nothing._  
  
Scorponok: (Yelling) “Answer me!”  
Gama: (Worried) “Scorponok…you need to calm down; this temper is not helping.”  
  
 _Scorponok glances briefly at Gamatron but overall remains fixating his enraged looks at Sixshot panting in a rage; his pupils contracted into near invisible dots, much like Shockwaves own optic when he entered blood fury._  
 _Sixshot says nothing, and looks away from Scorponoks intimidating glares slowly; attempting to retreat from the conflict._  
  
Scorponok: (Growling) “Oh, I get it; you’re _‘run away and hide’_ afraid instead of the _‘find it and kill it before it lays eggs’_ afraid. Well you can stay here with Gamatron and hide all you want to; I’m going out there to muster those who aren’t cowering sacks of scrap to hunt Shockwave.”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “Mutiny Scorponok? Seriously?”  
Scorponok: “I’m merely---”  
Gama: (Angry) “It sounds an awful lot like a build up to mutiny, and I will not stand for it; sit down and shut up before I decide to bolt you to the chair and rip out your vocals instead.”  
Scorponok: (Shouting) “I’ve had enough, Gamatron! I would rather go out with a sword in my hands in combat instead of sitting in this cave waiting for Shockwave to hunt me down like an animal!”  
  
 _Megatron stands from his seat and lowers his head._  
  
Megatron: (Sighing) “I am in favour of Zarak’s decision, and will be going with him when he leaves.”  
Gama: (Shocked) “Father?!”  
Megatron: “We’re not meant to live this way, none of us are; hiding in caves, cowering at the sounds outside, getting drunk and cosy when danger lies on our doorstep. We hide when we shouldn’t, and relax when we should fight. And like Zarak, I have had enough of it.”  
Scorponok: (Nodding) “It’s time for us to reclaim the honour behind our titles; the fear we struck in lesser Cybertronians who witnessed our wrath.”  
Gama: “B-but…Shockwave…”  
Megatron: (Stern) “Sever that SparkMate Bond and form a new one; Shockwave will die either way this goes and will leave you widowed and broken.”  
Gama: “Either way? How can breaking him free from this ‘curse’ be harmful? It should save his life.”  
  
 _Sixshot snorts loudly, catching everyone’s attention, but remains seated in a relaxed and composed position._  
  
Sixshot: “Spark-attack.”  
Gama: (Confused) “Excuse me?”  
Sixshot: (Sighing) “Hol y’ost volin zo drah. To **‘Hold Fury within or die’** was the way the Berserkers put it.”  
Megatron: (Growling) “Do not use that language here, especially at this time, Sixshot! It’s sacrilege to our ancestors!”  
Sixshot: (Smug) “T’ristad m’ohul d’uhm mo’uk.”  
  
 _Megatron makes a move towards Sixshot with intentions to strike him, but he is held back by his son Gamatron with ease.  
  
_ Gama: (Angry) “Calm! I will NOT allow us to aggravate one another into combat! We need to remain unified to deal with this situation!”  
  
 _Megatron snorts at Sixshot before moving back to his seat reluctantly._  
  
Gama: “Now Sixshot…continue…”  
Sixshot: (Singing) “Tos Za’kim voh y’ost. Tos Za’kim hun’ma et kriln’ah. Et u’traa vah, et ba’korr vah. Et y’ost ast at’liem fel’ma drah et. D’uhm Za’kim, hol tos y’ost volin zo drah. D’uhm Za’kim, d’uhm Za’kim. Drah, drah, drah.”  
Scorponok: (Sighing) “I remember that song…Shockwave use to sing it back in the good old days…”  
Megatron: (Growling) “But such a song should never be sung in the native language by anything but a Berserker…especially an Alpha.”  
Sixshot: (Signing) “The Berserker is angry. The Berserker hunts its prey. It smells them, it hurts them. It’s fury as time passes kills it. Stupid Berserker, hold the fury within or die. Stupid Berserker, silly Berserker, died, died, died.”  
Gama: “So because Shockwave is letting all this…rage…out now in one massive attack, he’ll die?”  
Sixshot: “if you remove the hammer, yes. That thing is the only thing keeping his Spark calm. Bone-Breaker’s is the one occupying the body, but once it is removed from Shockwave his own Spark will overload from the masses of energy used in those attacks…and Berserkers never survive Spark-attacks. Now bare with me a moment; I’m picking up on a transmission from the Titrons and want to nosey.”  
Megatron: (Nodding) “So you see now Gama; either path you choose Shockwaves fate is sealed. You can either decide to bring about his death quickly by allowing us to hunt him down, or you can drag it out and allow him to suffer from a Spark-attack.”  
Scorponok: (Quietly) “it would only be fair to give Shockwave a quick, and relatively painless, death. Wouldn’t you agree?”  
Gama: (Growling) “He won’t die once freed from Kohnarik’s control of him, he won’t!”  
Scorponok: “And you know of this, how? We’ve known Shockwave far longer than you ever have, and dealt with his kind before you were even a twinkle in Megatron’s optics. All Berserkers die when Spark-attacks strike them. Always.”  
Megatron: (Muttering) “Except crossbred ones, those things never seem to die.”  
Scorponok: (Whispering) “Keep that to yourself!”  
Gama: (Shrugging) “Whatever, I still think you’re wrong; Shockwave isn’t like those other Berserkers you met.”  
Megatron: (Pointing) “You haven’t met any other Berserkers to make that assumption.”  
Gama: “I’ve read about them though, and Shockwave told me plenty about them.”  
Megatron: “As he will likely have told you about the Spark-attacks.”  
Gama: (Growling) “He never told me that because it’s all baloney!”  
Megatron: (Annoyed) “It’s all true, Gama. And the sooner you realise it’s the truth, the sooner you can prevent further suffering for him as well as you.”  
  
 _Sixshot bolts from his seat suddenly, startling the trio._  
  
Sixshot: (Worried) “…Gamatron…that Titron message over all frequencies I was listening to…just this second…they’ve issued a red alert on Shockwave.”  
Gama: (Hissing) “Fuck it! Them too?!”  
Megatron: (Curious) “For what reason would the Titrons issue a hit on Shockwave? I thought they’d be more interested to document and observe the chaos.”  
Sixshot: (Shocked) “…he just killed their Chief of Science, at their base of operations, along with several Autobots who were cued for Space Bridge travel.”  
Gama: (Startled) “Acidstorm’s dead? That’s…wow…he was a good guy but why would Starscream and especially Thundercracker rage about---”  
Sixshot: (Trembling) “It wasn’t Acidstorm…it was your mother.”


	13. Of Seekers and Tyrants

 

 _Gamatron was not the same after that day…the day he learnt of his mother’s death, at the claws of his own SparkMate._  
_Scorponok seized this opportunity to usurp Gamatron’s authority, claiming that the young leader would have his judgement impeded by the sentiment he felt for Shockwave; his argument already proved valid by the discussion all the Alpha’s had prior to the news of Solarflares death, and the direction it was heading in confirmed that Gamatron would not have taken offensive action to stop Shockwave._  
  
_Decepticons still loyal to Gamatron refused to participate in Scorponok’s hunting endeavour, claiming it was against the “true chiefs’ wishes” if not completely suicidal. Megatron, Gamatron’s own father, even sided with Scorponok and departed with the hunting party._  
 _The only other Alpha that decided to remain behind was Sixshot; he knew far too much about Bone-Breaker than he wanted to, and knew confronting him in the mature form he’d possessed was far too risky a move than any sane Decepticon would want to meet him in. So he stayed behind, attempting to keep the other Decepticons that stayed calm and informed about what was going on, whilst Gamatron locked himself away inside the palace of Trypticon and refused to communicate with anyone._  
  
_Sixshot’s duties beforehand would have been to do whatever Gamatron told him to do without complaint, but with the Chief refusing to speak orders to anyone it was all down to Sixshots gut instincts to decide what action to take and when to take it. Scorponok may have boldly asserted his claim to the title of Chief, but in Sixshots eyes he had not truly earned that right, and his over eagerness would cost him dearly…just as it did in their little courtship with Gamatron several days ago._  
  
_The Decepticons with Scorponok travelled across the face of Cybertron armed with blades and melee weapons, attacking all nearby Autobot settlements to salvage firearms and medicines, before assaulting the Sonic Canyon City Space Bridge terminal; forcing all within to surrender the bridge to them, or perish. Ultimately Scorponok’s persistence won him the right to use the bridge, but it did not win his people any favours by any means with the Autobots they had to attack to win said rights._  
 _And Sixshot was left behind to pick up the pieces; hailing the Tribe via radio was no longer possible since in Bone-Breakers mad frenzy he destroyed the telecommunications dish at the base, and with Clank no longer present there was no one left to repair it. The Autobots had to resort to communicating face-to-face, and that meant wandering right into the Decepticons New Kaon settlement._  
  
_Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus had gathered their own little parties and began a two-way hunt; Magnus was left to deal with tracking Scorponok and his forces, whilst Optimus was tasked with communicating with the Chief to bring an end to the outbursts of violence._  
 _But of course the Chief was not available to talk; he had to settle with Sixshot instead._  
 _The Autobots and Sixshot both reached a mutual agreement; they would exchange information on Kohnarik, Bone-Breaker and Shockwave with one another and work cooperatively to bring him down when the correct opportunity arose. For even Optimus Prime agreed that right now was not the correct time to confront Shockwave; calm needed to be restored to both the Autobots and Decepticons, enough calm to formulate a plan that would not be tampered with by clouded judgement or rash actions._  
 _So for the time being Optimus and Sixshot remained in contact directly, with the Decepticons providing approval for the Autobots to establish a small camp just outside of New Kaon until the Shockwave issue had been resolved._  
  
_Whilst Sixshot tended to the diplomacy between the Autobots and his vulnerable people, Scorponok continued to lead his band of hunters on the trail of Shockwave._  
 _Bone-Breaker however was no fool; he smelt the Alpha’s coming and hid himself, silently picking off the stragglers in the hunting squad before moving on. He was completely unaware that Scorponok was acting on his own devices rather than heeding the orders of Gamatron, and began to feel threatened at the persisting threat of Gamatron lurking over his shoulders…for he was of Overlords blood, and Overlord was the only Alpha strong enough to defeat him._  
 _The tyrannous Berserker needed an aid in bringing down his foe, without exposing himself directly to his hunters._  
  
_With his plot in mind to find assistance, and Kohnarik secured within his claws, Bone-Breaker headed deeper into the wilds in search of a being that possessed equal hatred to his own, along with a strong conviction to execute when required. And he did not have to look very far._  
 _After the panic caused at the Autobot base, accompanied by Solarflares death, the Titrons became scattered in order to bring stability back to their Autobot allies as well as hunting down the Decepticons prowling Earth; their base was fairly empty, with the only superiors being Crasher and Shrieker to guard it. And the pair was in mourning, leaving them far more vulnerable._  
  
_Staying true to his nature Crasher had isolated himself much like his half-sibling Gamatron in order to mourn in peace, leaving Shrieker alone and vulnerable to attack elsewhere in the base._  
 _Of course, all of Starscreams offspring felt some form of hatred towards Gamatron, but only Crasher possessed the raw fury Bone-Breaker needed in his quest; Shrieker was indeed approached by the tyrant and interrogated brutally to test her character, but she ultimately failed to satisfy Bone-Breakers desires. She was easily cut down and slaughtered for her lack of confidence._  
  
_Next on the Berserkers list was Crasher; he could smell him long before he physically located him, and began his assessment in silence behind a corner…listening…watching…waiting._  
 _The Seeker displayed similar mannerisms to his now dead sister; fidgety, nervous…but also deeply angry. This anger caught Bone-Breakers attention and kept him from exposing himself; he wished to know more about this young Seekers rage, and where it had come from. He didn’t need to wait very long, as Starscream was constantly hailing Crasher to “man-up and speak to him”._  
  
Crasher: (Quietly) “What do you want.”  
Starscream: (Comm.) “Don’t use that tone with me! Who do you think I am; your butler?!”  
Crasher: “I’ll use whatever tone I want, to whoever I want; I have every reason to. Now what the fuck do you want?”  
Starscream: (Comm.) “I’ve been hailing you, Shrieker and Flarestar for the past two days and you only just decide to answer! Nobody would even think I was your father with such disrespect you display to me!”  
Crasher: (Growling) “Just tell me what you wanted to tell me, we can discuss your poor parenting skills later.”  
  
_There is various sounds of items being knocked down over the communicator._  
  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “I’m going to hang up.”  
Starscream: (Comm.) “FINE.”  
  
_There is a brief moment of silence over the communication, with Bone-Breaker starting to become restless as the silence drags on, fearing he may have been detected._  
  
Starscream: (Comm.) “Crasher…my son…this was not our fault. We should not be blaming ourselves.”  
Crasher: (Angry) “I’m not blaming you or Shrieker, or even Flarestar; none of us knew what was really going on up there on Cybertron, what…he…was doing. It’s not the fault of anyone in this family, it’s not the Autobots fault either…it’s **_his_**. And I hope he’s stewing in **_shame_** for his sins.”  
Starscream: (Comm.) “I always use to tell your mother that he’d be the death of her…that she should have gotten rid of him when she had the chance…I hate being right all the time.”  
Crasher: “He fooled everyone, and has done so for long enough. It’s time to end it.”  
Starscream: (Comm.) “Oh and Prime says he spoke to Sixshot, since Gama wasn’t talking to anyone. Perhaps Sixshot already ended it for us and is lying to cover up his tracks?”  
Crasher: (Coldly) “No. Sixshot may be a piece of slag-smelting scum, but he wouldn’t claim leadership without an equal fight. Zarak on the other hand, well…we’ve already seen what he’s been doing.”  
Starscream: (Comm.) “So Gama is still hiding up there, vulnerable.”  
  
_Bone-Breaker raises his brow slightly in interest as he continues to listen._  
  
Crasher: (Growling) “Maybe he’s vulnerable enough for me to waltz into his camp, get close to him, and plant a knife in his Spark.”  
Starscream: (Comm.) “if you’re serious about doing this, then you’ll need security clearance to get into their camp…or you could forego being one of us, and take up being one of them to earn their trust.”  
Crasher: “Either way will work, but I will still need clearance to use the Space Bridge.”  
Starscream: (Comm.) “Ha! You’re the Titron Lieutenant; you have clearance to use the Space Bridge whenever you want to!”  
Crasher: (Stern) “Then I’m going up there to end it for good. Ready the Space Bridge at the Autobot base; it’s time Gama paid for his crimes.”  
  
_A toothy grin steadily forms on Bone-Breakers lips, as his brow lowers into a sinister glare of interest. He had a perfect opportunity with Crasher, and now he had to confirm the boy had the conviction to take Gamatron’s life like he claimed he could do._  
But Crasher’s little communication hadn’t quite finished, so Bone-Breaker had to remain hidden that tiny bit longer.  
  
Starscream: (Comm.) “What about his bumbling brat, Neu?”  
  
_Quite quickly the interested look in Bone-Breaker vanished and was replaced with a grimace of disgust; Overlords bloodline did not end at Gamatron like he had previously hoped, and he’d have more insects to squash before his job would be called complete._  
  
Crasher: (Bitter) “Neu is not responsible for his father’s actions; he’s still young enough to learn how to be a sane and useful Cybertronian. Leave him with his Autobot babysitters.”  
Starscream: (Comm.) “Fair enough I suppose; we can always scrub his brain clean of the brainwashing Gama inflicted later.”  
Crasher: (Nodding) “Affirmative. Now ready the Space Bridge, I should be there within seven hours.”  
  
_With that final word, Crasher ended his communication with Starscream and was left in silence once again…until Bone-breaker saw fit to expose himself, of course._  
Bone-Breaker used Shockwaves massive frame to block Crasher’s only entrance and exit to the room, and drew Kohnarik for added measure, before bellowing out a monstrous noise.  
  
Shockwave: (Shouting) “YA’TEM.”  
  
_Crasher’s optics bolt towards the doorway where he sees the hulking frame of Shockwave, covered in fresh Energon blood (from his dead sister, unbeknownst to him)._  
  
Crasher: (Shocked) “SHOCKWAVE?!”  
  
_Bone-Breaker boldly swings Kohnarik a few feet away from Crashers frame, narrowly avoiding a hit, roaring monstrously._  
  
Crasher: (Pointing) “You have Kohnarik! H-how did you get that?! Was it you who stole it?!”  
  
_The tyrant slams the head of the hammer into the ground, inches away from Crashers fragile Seeker feet; grinning devilishly towards his target.  
  
_ Shockwave: (Smugly) “You cannot steal what already belongs to you.”  
  
_Crasher’s eyes contract in fear, but he refuses to move as Bone-Breaker (or in his eyes, Shockwave) continues to edge the monstrous head of Kohnarik closer to his limbs; narrowly avoiding collisions with them._  
  
Shockwave: (Proudly) “El l’ok m’adous. I have been listening, Ya’tem. Listening for words unspoken by many, o’tiel for those who feel hate…for my enemy, the z’ilnyost.”  
Crasher: (Curious) “Z’ilnyost? You’re speaking in the ancient Berserker tongue Shockwave…”  
Shockwave: (Growling) “This vessel you know as…Shockwave…is not worthy of using my V’ohraaks name. I am Za’kim. B’rouk Ba’korr. **_Bone-Breaker_**.”  
  
_Crasher makes a sudden attempt to leave his seat, but Bone-Breaker swings Kohnarik with just enough force to send him stumbling to the ground. Crasher regains his footing and leaps up, revealing a dagger, before throwing it towards the tyrant in an effort to distract him._  
Bone-Breaker deflects the dagger and slams Kohnarik into the ground, sending shockwaves pulsing through the floor causing Crasher to once again lose his footing and stumble. This time, however, the Berserker was quick to grasp onto Crashers back and haul him from the ground, before proceeding to slam him against a nearby wall to break his will into submitting.  
The Seeker continues to lash out as Bone-Breaker continues to roar and pound him against the wall, until submission finally sunk in, and Crasher stopped his struggles.  
  
Shockwave: (Coldly) “You are brave, Ya’tem. Krilot o S’ibama. You have the courage of a warrior.”  
Crasher: (Quietly) “Some mistake that courage for foolishness; I am not strong like you are, Bone-Breaker the Tyrannous.”  
Shockwave: (Pointing) “Weak or not; you are K’imana to the z’ilnyost, and have a strong y’ost towards him. A hatred…a fury…that I need.”  
  
_Bone-Breaker releases Crasher and gives him room to move away from the wall; he tilts his head and begins circling Crasher, who remains keeping his cool demeanour…for now._  
  
Shockwave: “The z’ilnyost is the only one who I cannot hun’ma…hunt…he catches my u’traa far too quickly and hides like the n’ahrim he is. Your u’traa he also knows, but will not suspect as his drah…his death.”  
Crasher: (Shocked) “…you want me to kill Gama?”  
Shockwave: (Growling) “Its name is poison; no’tol the name ever again. But do I want you to drah the z’ilnyost? Yes.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “Well that’s all good for you, but what’s in it for me?”  
  
_Bone-Breaker stops circling and charges to Crasher, heaving steam into the Seekers face whilst edging a blood-soaked claw to within inches of his optics._  
  
Shockwave: (Shouting) “I will x’alous you; leave you alive! But only if you do as I tell you! Is that clear?!”  
Crasher: (Nodding) “Y-yes, sir!”  
  
_Almost snake-like, Bone-Breaker pulls himself up and back into his towering posture._  
  
Shockwave: (Stern) “Very good. You will kill the z’ilnyost and walk away free, whilst all others will be left to burn in f’almer…my purification fire.”  
  
_Crasher nods again, his eyes wide with silent panic, as he watches Bone-Breaker turn away and begin his departure. And in the echoes of his heavy clawed feet, Crasher could make out the last few words uttered by the tyrant…_  
  
Shockwave: (VO) “Fail me and I will hunt you…just as I did your mother, and Sister.”


	14. The King of Nothing

_The confrontation with Bone-Breaker left Crasher feeling shaken and horrified, with no idea what to say or do in this situation. Locating what little remains he could of his sister Shrieker, confirming what Bone-Breaker said, did not help him in his thoughts either…all he could do was approach Thundercracker and explain the situation to him whilst his father Starscream, and brother Flarestar, dealt with properly laying Shriekers remains to rest.  
  
Thundercracker was ultimately shocked to hear what Crasher had to tell him but was by no means unable to think straight; Solarflare and Shrieker were his friends of course, but dealing with Bone-Breaker was more important…if left to his own devices, the Berserker would continue killing everyone and everything he saw fit until his ‘chosen few’ remained.  
  
The Titrons held a council for discussing a plan to apprehend Bone-Breaker, much like the meeting the group of Alpha’s had back on Cybertron, with identical effects; one half of the Titron Council was more fixated on getting Kohnarik back under their research program, whilst the remaining group desired to hunt down and kill him before Bone-Breaker could gain further strength in Shockwaves body. It took direct interference from the Autobots to reach a unified agreement on the procedure; Shockwave needed to be isolated, Kohnarik taken from his possession, and hopefully be reasoned with. It was decided that Crasher would need to lure out Gamatron in order to get Shockwave to show up where the Titrons and Autobots wanted him to be, and the only way he could do this would be to challenge him to a fight as he had originally intended to do.  
However, the Autobots on Cybertron camped outside of New Kaon did not want Crasher pushing Gamatron to the breaking point; he was already isolating himself from all Cybertronians underground, and from Sixshots reports back to Optimus Prime on the mental health of the Chief he was making no sounds at all in his chamber until provoked. Sixshot even believed Gamatron had taken his own life on one occasion due to the complete stillness of sound and body he had stooped to, which further agitated the Prime once Crasher showed up shouting and breaking said stillness.  
  
_ Crasher: (Shouting) “GAMA! Come and show your filthy, rusted face so I can break it!”  
  
 _The Autobots within the camp outside of New Kaon all remove themselves from their temporary huts and tents as Crasher continues his approach; shouting and stomping his feet.  
Prowl and a handful of police Autobots block the bridge leading to New Kaon in an effort to deter Crasher from advancing any further._  
  
Crasher: “Still hiding in holes Gama?! Digging and clawing your way through the rust and dirt like a rat? Using the Autobots as a shield whilst you plot your next bloodbath?”  
  
 _Prowl steps forward as Crasher did not appear to be ending his approach._  
  
Prowl: (Calling) “You do not have permission to enter this area, Crasher! Turn back immediately!”  
Crasher: (Angry) “It’s your fault Ma and Shrieker are dead, Gama! You let your hound off its leash, and now everyone is paying the price for it! Suck up your cowardice and come face me like the ‘Leader’ you claim to be!”  
  
 _Ignoring Prowl’s words, whilst continuing to shout his own, Crasher moved forwards and slipped an Energon dagger from his side indicating he would strike Prowl down if he didn’t move out of the way.  
In retaliation the law enforcement Autobot drew his pistol in preparation for fire._  
  
Prowl: “Last warning, Crasher! Turn around and leave the area!”  
  
 _Crasher whips his blade swiftly in his palm displaying his skill using the knife, but ends his approach upon the exposure of Optimus Prime’s massive frame emerging from the nearby hut alongside Sixshot._  
  
Optimus Prime: “It seems things just got worse, Sixshot.”  
  
 _Crasher stomps his feet in Sixshots direction._  
  
Sixshot: (Smugly) “You’re awfully spunky today, aren’t you Crasher? Challenging Gamatron on his turf then having the nerve to challenge me; I might just grant your request for an aft kicking.”  
Optimus Prime: (Quietly) “Don’t provoke him further; Thundercracker already informed me that he was incredibly moody today after what happened...”  
Crasher: (Shouting) “Shut your trap, Prime!”  
  
 _Crasher stomps his right foot down onto the ground repeatedly as he makes his verbal threats, dragging his foot through the rust sand on random intervals, kicking clumps of the substance backwards.  
Before the Prime could speak again, Crasher took in a heave of air and reared back before unleashing a roar that could rival Gamatron’s own; the nearby Autobots stuttered backwards, many covering their auditory receptors, as Crashers loud but brief roar echoed through the Wastes.  
_  
Crasher: (Roaring) “YOU MURDERED HER, GAMA!”  
  
 _As the roar subsided, light echoes lingering in the distance, the ground beneath started to move silently; light vibrations that all others surrounding the camp shook off as nothing but an aftermath of Crashers challenge. But as the heavens began to grow silent the ground trembled and cracked beneath their feet, quickly followed by the Scraplet Chasms bursting open beneath the shanty town of New Kaons surface; a large reptilian head surfacing from the new hole with huge clawed hands digging out the wall further. Trypticon had been repaired, and was now on the move.  
_  
Kup: (Annoyed) “When did you plan on telling us of Trypticon, Sixshot?”  
Prowl: (Pointing) “And about that underground base!”  
Ironhide: (Growling) “And that opening into our Energon Mines!”  
Sixshot: (Shrugging) “I have no idea what you’re talking about; I never knew about any of that stuff.”  
Optimus Prime: (Sighing) “We will discuss this all later, Sixshot. Autobots; attack Trypticon!”  
  
 _Optimus gestures to Prowl and his officers to target Trypticon, who was making his way south-east towards Old Kaon, but the small group was not enough to bring down the giant metal reptile; the Prime had to order all available hands to pursue Trypticon to prevent him sacking yet another settlement, leaving him and Crasher alone just a stones-throw away from a heavily populated Decepticon establishment.  
Sixshot, baring somewhat of a smile, strolled between Crasher and Optimus in an effort to avert their gaze from the massive hole Trypticon just created.  
  
_ Sixshot: “So then…are you still looking for that beating, Crasher?”  
Crasher: (Growling) “You have no idea what I could do to you, Sixshot; I was the one who put you back together again.”  
Sixshot: (Shrugging) “I am still an Alpha, and you’re a runt Seeker; I could crunch through your metal-turkey chassis in a single bite whilst the best you can do is stab me with that little knife you got there…if I bit your hands, what weapon would you have then? Hmmm?”  
Optimus Prime: (Annoyed) “Your efforts to distract us from that pit over there aren’t working on me.”  
Sixshot: “Hey! I was just about to get to your part! (coughs) You do realise that if Gamatron was hiding anywhere, it was inside Trypticon right? And you just sent your Autobot buddies to go and blast him to bits, so you may have just signed his—!”  
  
 _Suddenly a monstrous roar echoes from the underground accompanied by heavy thumps resembling running, catching the trio’s attention to its general direction; the cave-in caused by Trypticon’s emergence created a slope of debris directly into New Kaon, allowing the bearer of the roar to charge up and into the Cybertronian daylight baring his teeth and heaving steam from his nostrils in a fury.  
Gamatron’s hulking chassis dashed forwards, undisturbed and entirely focused, as he ran on all four limbs towards Crasher; the Seeker drew his dagger again and readied to strike as Gamatron sprung into a pounce, his hands aimed for Crashers neck.  
  
_ Optimus Prime: (Shouting) “Gamatron! Crasher! STOP!”  
  
 _Both males ignored the Primes plea as the fight began; Crasher slashing his dagger across Gamatrons face as their bodies made contact, the tyrants hands briefly gripping onto the Seekers throat before they retreated to block yet another slash from the dagger. Once said dagger was blocked the Alpha made an effort to punch Crasher in retaliation for the cut across the face, only for the Titron Lieutenant to in turn block it.  
With one hand grasping onto Crashers dagger-wielding hand and the other gripped in defence by the Seeker, Gamatron resorted to using his most valuable asset; his voice…and teeth.  
Optimus became deeply concerned by the heaving breathes and wheezes he heard from Gamatron, and stepped in to try and stop the fight, but the young tyrant simply erected his protective spines that prevented the Prime from touching him.  
  
_ Optimus Prime: “Both of you stop this struggle and settle this like civilized Cybertronians!”  
Sixshot: (Smugly) “Hey, let them have at it; I’m enjoying the show.”  
Optimus Prime: (Annoyed) “Decepticons....” _  
  
Gamatrons surviving optic locked onto Crashers in a sharp and seriously intimidating glare, his head lowering to display the top of his helmet as a low growl began to escalate deep at the back of his throat, then within a blink of an eye, Gamatron erected his crest into a threat display forcing the helmet from his head. The low growls quickly turned into savage snarls and ‘barks’ as Gamatron began snapping his teeth dangerously close to Crashers face; the threat was fairly effective as the Seeker’s face started to show slight signs of submission, and his body began to tremble…but he was still holding his ground and refusing to release his dagger or the hold on Gamatrons hand.  
Tyrannical Gamatron had to resort to using a roar within inches of his target, taking advantage of the paralysis blip that occurs most effectively in Seekers; once the roar was unleashed Crasher immediately dropped the dagger and released his grip on Gamatrons hand, and fell onto his backside trembling in fear.  
_  
Optimus Prime: “You’ve made your point now. It’s time for you both to stand down and listen to us.”   
Gama: (Hissing) “My point has not been made yet!”  
  
 _Gamatron roars once again and leaps onto Crasher, launching punches over and over again at the Seekers chest and face as he kept him pinned down entirely with the weight of his body.  
Crasher manages to find another small blade in his back storage and plants it deep into his half-brothers side three times before it became stuck, and in a fit of rage Gamatron launched his jaws down and sunk his fangs into Crashers throat, shaking his head side to side violently attempting to break either Crashers neck or will.  
The prime nearby couldn’t stand the spectacle any further and rushed towards Gamatron, grasping his largest spikes and hauling the Decepticon Chief back, but the Alpha still had his prey secured within his jaws.  
  
_ Optimus Prime: (Angry) “Gamatron; stop this barbaric assault!”  
  
 _The tyrant ignores the Prime again and releases his bite on the throat, turning his fangs on Crashers left shoulder next; the bite this time was severely forced with intent on crunching inner framework, which judging by Crashers screams of absolute agony, was successful. Said Seeker flailed under Gamatron’s weight and grip aggressively, more-so than when the Leaders teeth had been planted into his neck.  
Without further hesitation or shred of delay; Optimus drew his gun and shot Gamatron clean in the back in an effort to have the Alpha direct his fury on him instead, knowing all too well that his size and experience far outweighed Gamatrons own which would allow him to dominate the fight.  
But Gamatron was persistent; once he released his bite to roar in pain from the gunshot he immediately drove his teeth back into Crashers shoulder, only this time he made more effort to shake his head about in the bite to cause more damage. Crasher’s flailing and screaming did not help reduce the damage amount either; with each squirm and push he made against his half-brothers attacks, the deeper the fangs sunk into his chassis, and the more open he made the wounds.  
Optimus tried once again to grasp onto Gamatron’s protruding spines, only to find them quickly sheathed and retracted in an effort to keep the Primes hands from touching them.  
  
_ Optimus Prime: “Gamatron…you’ve left me with no other choice…I’m sorry.”  
  
 _Optimus reloaded his weapon and prepared to shoot with more lethal means this time around, but Sixshot was just as quick to position himself in front of Gamatron to block the shot.  
  
_ Optimus Prime: (Angry) “Out of the way, Sixshot!”  
Sixshot: (Stern) “No; I already looked the other way when you hit him with stun shots, but this action steps over my ability to do it again. Let the Chief be.”  
Optimus Prime: “Gamatron is going to slaughter Crasher if you leave him to continue the assault!”  
  
 _Sixshot sighs heavily and rubs his face.  
  
_ Sixshot: (Sighing) “He’s had this coming to him for a long time, Prime.”  
Optimus Prime: (Growling) “Killing him is not the answer to his lack of respect. (Calling) Gamatron this is the last warning I am willing to give you; release Crasher or I will be forced to gun both you and Sixshot down.”  
  
 _Gamatron stops his assault on Crashers shoulder, withdrawing his Energon-soaked mouth from the open wound he was savaging seconds before; his gaze turned to the prime behind him, optic dilated and filled with numerous emotions. Usually when one received a glare from those of the Megatron bloodline they were presented with no emotions whatsoever, a common practice the Leaders took part in to keep their targets guessing and anxious over their fate…but this time Optimus could see far more than he thought he’d ever see from that family line.  
The first thing he saw was the fury scrawled across Gamatrons face; Crashers Energon smothered across a twisted snarl and sharply furrowed brow…the optic however showed grief, frailty and malice for the former feelings. Gamatron was deeply hurt by the loss of his mother and the accusations Crasher made towards him, blaming him for her death, that it drove him to displaying weakness.  
And right there Prime understood why the Leader attacked.  
  
_ Optimus Prime: (Calmly) “It was not your fault…Crasher was wrong to accuse you of what happened to your mother…but this is not the solution to your grief.”  
  
 _The Prime lowered his weapon and tossed it aside, Sixshot still remaining somewhat wary of the Autobots movements as he was trying to get closer to the Chief than he really wanted him to.  
  
_ Optimus Prime: “Bone-Breaker did this…he killed your mother, he took Shockwave from you, and now he is trying to turn you both against each other.”  
  
 _Gamatron remains pinning Crasher down, breathing heavily from his assault, and Prime could now see that the younger Leader was finally stable enough to listen.  
However, pushing him the wrong way whilst he was still so close to Crasher could prove fatal to the Seeker…and Sixshot was perfectly capable of holding his own against the Prime should he also feel Gamatron’s life was at risk.  
  
_ Optimus Prime: “You are both far stronger together than you are against each other; those years in one another’s company, though committing illegal actions, proved to both groups that you were a force to be taken seriously…you were never caught when working together, only when split apart. So what does that tell you?”  
  
 _The once burning red crest on Gamatron steadily faded into neutral colours, twitching slightly as he continued to listen to the older and more experienced Leader.  
  
_ Optimus Prime: “I was never there, but from the records I saw, you two both contributed to the downfall of Unicron…the Quintessons…the war as we once knew it.”  
  
 _Though injured and in serious pain, Crasher made an effort to sit upright slightly to see and listen to what Optimus was also saying.  
  
_ Optimus Prime: “Crasher…you started a Rebellion that formed the Titrons…and Gamatron; you worked on the inside of the Decepticons and assisted Crasher in freeing thousands of rebels that would have been marched into death camps.”  
Gama: (Quietly) “But I helped my father kill hundreds more.”  
Optimus Prime: (Pointing) “By his orders, to keep alive. And before you so much as say your life does not matter; you stopped the war. If Galvatron had killed you back under his rule, the war would still be waging on and millions of lives would have been extinguished. Crasher may have had his rebellion working alongside us Autobots, but it was essential they had someone on the inside that could be trusted.”  
Gama: (Coldly) “Your own metal and Energon said so himself; I cannot be trusted. Crasher also learnt the hard way how he was a fool to trust me, for I am nothing but a liar and a thief.”  
Crasher: (In Pain) “I agree with that.”  
Optimus Prime: “You both shared a common goal back then though; a Cybertron free from Galvatron’s abusive rule. Whilst you may have had the ability to lie and cheat to get what you wanted Gamatron, you instead understood the bigger picture. Only at this age right now would you have stood a chance at terminating Galvatron, and within these long years it took to get this way he would have eventually caught onto your intentions…and terminated you.”  
Sixshot: (Nodding) “So by teaming up incognito with Crasher they got rid of Galvatron, saved their mother and ended the Great War.”  
Optimus Prime: “Even your lieutenant understands, Gamatron. Countless lives were saved by a few small decisions you made.”  
  
 _Gamatron’s crest quickly laid flat and flushed with the colour red for a brief moment, before it returned to its neutral grey and black.  
  
_ Gama: (Angry) “Did you forget about how many lives I stole when I claimed this territory?! The lives I and Shockwave took back on Earth when I was nurturing my young?!”  
Optimus Prime: (Shrugging) “I didn’t forget, but you clearly forgot why those lives had to be taken.”  
Gama: (Hissing) “I forgot nothing!”  
Optimus Prime: “Then why did you need to do it?”  
Gama: (Shouting) “There was no space left aside for us to live in; if we didn’t reclaim this ground then we’d be living too close to Autobots! And my young were vulnerable; _Hot Rod_ kept sending Autobots too close to them!”  
Optimus Prime: (Nodding) “And living too close to Autobots is never a good idea for Decepticons, is it Gamatron? Instead of a portion of the city being lost like it has now, the entire city would have been rampant with chaos brought about by a lack of space for Decepticons and a lack of tranquillity for Autobots. You knew that living amongst us whilst attempting to adhere to your traditions would be unwise; you took land that use to belong to Decepticons back and have prevented unnecessary bloodshed.”  
  
 _The younger Leader relaxes his crest and remains silently staring back at the Prime.  
_  
Optimus Prime: “Now Gamatron…we need your help again. Please; stop fighting against us and help us stop a repeat of past events.”  
  
 _Gamatron slowly removes himself from Crashers battered and savaged body, maintaining his gaze on Optimus as he made his way to Sixshots side.  
  
_ Gama: (Coldly) “What makes you think I am willing to give it to you.”  
Optimus Prime: “Because you want to save Shockwave, and anyone else Bone-Breaker may target that you hold dearly.”  
  
 _The Leaders both locked their optics together in a silent exchange of harsh glares vs. solemn stares; neither blinking or moving a single limb in the quiet air of the area…of course, Crasher being himself, and presently injured, had to open his mouth.  
  
_ Crasher: (In Pain/Annoyed) “Just help him you fucking stuck-up piece of shit.”  
Optimus Prime: (Boldly) “That language isn’t necessary, or acceptable, in from of Decepticon royalty…regardless of the fact he is of your kin.”  
Crasher: “Whatever; he isn’t royalty of anything but his own backside. If he was a ‘king’ he would have a palace.”  
Sixshot: (Growling) “Trypticon was his palace.”  
Optimus Prime: “Royalty does not need to live within a palace, and once again Sixshot you contradicted yourself regarding your knowledge of Trypticon.”   
Sixshot: (Whining) “Don’t we have more important things to deal with instead of who knows about Trypticon and that garbage?”  
Crasher: (Smug) “Yeah, like how Gama ain’t king of nothing; he has no kingdom, no palace and no crown!”  
  
 _Gamatron heaved in deeply, as he would usually do before letting out either a roar or a very long lecture, only this time the outcome was not expected by anyone.  
  
_ Gama: (Stern) “Sixshot…pick up my helmet; a king needs his crown.”  
  
 _Sixshot sighs heavily and retrieves Gamatrons helmet and sets it on his head.  
  
_ Gama: (Shouting) “Now listen to me Crasher, I may be called ‘Chief’ by those in my group, but by our scale and influence **_I am a King_**. This land you are walking on is **_my kingdom_**. Those you call filthy rabble are **_my subjects._** And I will not idly sit back and allow you or Prime, or anyone else for that matter, bring harm upon them!”  
Sixshot: “So you’re going to help them?”  
Gama: (Snorting) “Sitting in sorrow only continued to remind me of mother…her words of wisdom…matched only by Primes.”  
  
 _Gamatron approached Optimus and nods.  
  
_ Gama: (Stern) “You have my assistance; you do **_not_** have my compliance. I will only do what I deem acceptable for my people and myself. Now tell me what services you want from me.”  
Optimus Prime: (Nodding) “We require you to act as bait to lure Bone-Breaker to this location.”  
Gama: (Laughing) “Bait? Me? Is that a joke, Prime?”  
Optimus Prime: “No, it isn’t. Bone-Breaker has an astounding amount of hatred to anyone of Overlords bloodline from what Perceptor and Eclipses research has brought up, and you are a direct descendant of that line; he will come for you eventually, to extinguish you, just like he will to your sons and Megatron.”  
  
 _Gamatron adjusts his helmet and glares at Optimus sharply.  
  
_ Optimus Prime: “If you do not do this, your sons lives will be at risk as they are far more vulnerable than you are to Bone-Breaker. And it will take more than you alone to bring him down.”  
Gama: (Stern) “We will need to have Scorponok and my father brought back then, for the extra muscle.”  
Optimus Prime: “We have a plan already in motion regarding this; Megatron and Zarak are not necessary and can be left to continue their own pursuit of Bone-Breaker.” _  
_Gama: (Sighing) “Alright then, I’ll be the bait you require.”  
Sixshot: (Whining) “Waaait…does that mean I can’t help Gamatron kick Shockwaves aft?”  
Gama: (Snarling) “Bone-Breaker; Shockwave is not himself.”  
Optimus Prime: (Nodding) “You will be needed to keep Bone-Breaker from fleeing the fight; Gamatron and our other assistants will be more than enough power to make the Berserker wish to run for cover.”  
Sixshot: (Quietly) “Oh…well…that’s fine then, I guess. Say, who are these other assistants you mentioned?”  
Optimus Prime: “It would be best if you never met them outside of this mission, Sixshot.”  
Sixshot: (Chuckling) “Oooh…are they Hot Rods bastard sons? I’m sure he’s got some around that we’ve not been made aware of!”  
  
 _Optimus face-palms and sighs heavily.  
  
_ Optimus Prime: (Annoyed) “You tried to murder them when they were Sparklings, Sixshot; Mega and Neu. They will be assisting Gamatron in bringing down Bone-Breaker.”  
Sixshot & Gama: (In Unison) “WHAT?!”  
Optimus Prime: “Mega overheard the issue and about his grandmothers death, and volunteered…then, when Neu found out, he volunteered as well. We have already given Neu the Fusion Cannon that belonged to Megatron, which has more than enough firepower to kill an adult Berserker in a single shot…should it ever come to that.”  
  
 _Gamatron quickly returns to his far more angry posture, as steam heaved from his nostrils once his breathing began to intensify.  
  
_ Gama: (Furious) “My sons are not to be involved in this! They have not even finished their training, let alone disciplinary procedures! Mega already attempted to slaughter his brother, and I will not allow him or Neu to be responsible for shooting their own father! **_I_** will be the one to wield that firearm! I MUST.”  
Optimus Prime: “Neu and Mega have both been briefed together, and have been given basic training on using the firearm should they need to. Neu will wield it, and should he be unable to use it for any reason, Mega will then obtain it.”  
Gama: (Angry) “That is ridiculous! I was to inherit that firearm!”  
Optimus Prime: (Pointing) “And you did during those long years with Crasher, and when you surrendered it at your capture you forfeited ownership; it fell to us to give the boys the option of who inherited the weapon next…and both of them agreed to the current order without complaint. So if your boys can accept this and follow instructions, you should be more than capable of accepting it as well.”  
  
 _Gamatron mutters to himself as Optimus moves to Crashers side and begins tending to his injured shoulder.  
  
_ Crasher: (In pain) “Your plan sucks, Optimus…you’re relying on Gama too much…”  
Optimus Prime: “We wouldn’t need to do this if we knew Trypticon was functional…he could have dealt with Bone-Breaker without any further dispute.”  
Crasher: (Coughing) “Agh…but he looked barely fixed, and Shockwaves…memories…would have shown his weak spots to Bone-Breaker…it’d have been fucking useless.”  
Sixshot: (Annoyed) “Even though I don’t like the little runt of a Seeker, I agree with him. If Bone-Breaker could tap into Shockwaves memories to learn about Space bridges then he’d clearly know about Trypticons weak spots.”  
Gama: (Muttering) “He wasn’t fully repaired either…I set him loose to get rid of all the Autobots…”  
Optimus Prime: “So we are counting on you Gamatron; you and your sons. You must lure Bone-Breaker back to Cybertron and work together to bring him down.”  
  
 _As much as he hated the idea of getting his sons directly involved in a situation where they may end up needing to kill their own father, Gamatron also knew that Bone-Breaker would slaughter them all given the body he occupied and enough time to master it._  
And so, he agreed…reluctantly, of course…but nonetheless he accepted the Primes plan, and began the preparation for battle alongside his sons.  
For this time around, Shockwave would not awaken from his blood fury by the screams of his loved ones; the battle ahead was deathly serious. Emotional interference had to be put at a minimum, their focus to remain untainted by any deception Bone-Breaker may attempt to use…their lives, and Cybertrons future, depended on it.


End file.
